Of Blood and Sand
by BloodySandGirl
Summary: I guess I died, and was then reborn into a new life. Not that my 'new' life was to be much better, you see fate has this funny idea the weird 'punk-goth' chick that I was would make some kind of useful ninja. SI X Sabaku No Gaara M: Lang. Gore, Violence, Lime/Lemon {Poss.}
1. One: Birth of Blood

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family. **

_**Aika Sakurano belongs to Ori Heartlyng respectively and BloodySandGirl has permission to use said character for Of Blood and Sand...**_ **s~**

* * *

 **Thanks:** Thank you for those who are so far following this story, here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy it, I'll get chapter two out in about a week :)

 **Writer's Note: First Edit** **:** **Edit:** Some minor changes, but not much.

 **Playlist:** Linkin Park - In The End

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

You know how birth is so hard on a woman? Well personally I NEVER want to feel being actually born again, not that I had a kid at that point so I can't really compare the two. I just know that being born, and actually knowing that was my current predicament was so not something I really wanted to remember.

I guess I died, and was then reborn into a new life.

Not that my 'new' life was to be much better, you see fate has this funny idea the weird 'punk-goth' chick that I was would make some kind of useful ninja. I guess I can also say that is because I was not a person who wouldn't learn how to survive anything, so becoming a ninja was my obvious choice. A freaking ninja, no way was I being a civilian, in the Naruto Universe. Of all the stupid things fate decided I could handle this was not anything close to my norm. You see my world isn't like yours...people are different. My difference...well...it deals with my blood...and apparently fate thought it would be humorous to carry that shit over, and personally I could have done without it. Especially with all the other weird shit I would undoubtedly have to deal with...

I was weird enough in my own world but that is the past and this...this is my story of survival, pain, love, happiness and of finding my place in this world...and hopefully...my best friend...

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Birth Of Blood**_

* * *

The first thing I realized was warmth, and although I was inside something in water like...stuff...it didn't feel wet really just kind of like I was floating in air almost. It was definitely odd to move and felt like I was trapped in some kind of stretchable sack, which just made me freak out a bit. However, it was the pressure all around me as I struggled, to scream or escape, that really drove my mind to panic. It was that pressure that really wigged me out, that constant pushing and pulling feeling was _so_ not normal, I mean what the hell was I in for Gods sake?! I can say the whole experience was just surreal and might have panicked me...quite a bit. I didn't feel normal, my surroundings were definitely not normal. Suddenly more pressure around my head made me squirm away from whatever was causing it but apparently escape wasn't gonna happen! Squeeze, release, squeeze release...this same sequence on a repetitive cycle; soon enough I kind of got used to that weird pressure so I let my mind drift as I tried to figure out what I was in, and why I felt...strange.

What was wrong with me? Why did my body feel...different?...I couldn't explain it but I felt...less? How could a person feel less? Well, I suppose something could be missing maybe...to test this theory of mine I wiggled my toes and while they did not respond quite like normal, I felt secure in the fact they were there. Okay, now for my finger's-a wiggle, although again-weird...like my body wasn't quite in the condition I was used to; so what could that mean? I mused for just a brief moment before I went to touch my head and that was where I started to get some idea of my situation. My head felt relatively normal, if I normally did not have a head full of curls, which this 'new' or 'altered' head did not. My movements were...sluggish...and I wondered if whatever had happened before could explain my current predicament? I couldn't be sure, but something had happened to me and the after effects did not seem rather...pleasant.

It seemed an eternity of this pressure as I tried to gather myself...Then, a sudden cold rush on my head!.. that was my head, right? My whole body felt sluggish and somehow wrong. Then, a tugging sensation-which I was really not happy with, it left me feeling rather small and insignificant...and I did not like the feeling. I had not felt so weak or helpless in years and that feeling made me very frustrated-it caused flashes of my past which were best forgotten. These images flashed across my mind with dizzying speed, all centered around a jealous and spiteful stepmother whose biting tongue and stinging snaps of physical violence haunted my blackest thoughts.

Suddenly the pressure eased up and large...hands?... were cradling me, pulling me from those dark memories. I opened my eyes for the first time, only to be painfully blinded by bright light and voices I could not decipher. They spoke, but not English; although some of the words sounded vaguely...familiar. A sudden pain caused me to scream...only to stop mid vocals as my voice registered as my own.

That wasn't my voice! I had sounded much younger than my nineteen years of age...while this new voice that seemed to come from within me sounded small and childlike. I felt more touching and poking on my body that seemed even more alien than ever, what was going on? I tried to recall my last thoughts...or memories...before of the warmth of whatever I had been in. Headlights...my brain seemed fuzzy...and I knew something was wrong; but for some reason I couldn't place the feeling. I made myself focus on that flash of a picture in my mind...headlights...rushing towards me...

* * *

 **~Flash Back~**

* * *

I had been on my way back from my small hometown to my prestigious yet unimaginative college in Louisville Ky; the semester had ended and a new one was about to start. My best friend had just gotten accepted and was coming back with me; after about two trips to of packing and unpacking her belongings- that is, with the help of some family members, as well as borrowing their larger trucks (I happened to own a small car as did Lei). Classes started Monday, and we had two other roommates who also happened to be best friends. Luckily enough the four of us were all from the same small town in Tennessee and had managed to swipe one of the few dorm rooms that allowed for such a large group. I had previously been the only one of us enrolled, we had all decided to enroll in the same college so we could stay together. It had made us all so happy that everyone had been accepted and even more so for them to allow us all to room together.

That weekend had been a blur of activity for Lei, Jazz, Rae, and I as we raced back and forth setting everything up.

Lei Gray, (my best friend) who was our sports buff and who tended to be a little obnoxious in her friendly manner with too much hugging, as well as her shy tendencies with people she didn't know. She was our healer, quite literally her Oddity was the capability to heal herself and others, not to mention she was damn weirdly good with any kind of plant.

Jazz Wilson who happened to be Rae's BFF, our 'cow-girl' of the bunch who I constantly teased about her love of nature and 'redneck' crap. She was a blast once we came to a understanding but I had a bit of a complicated relationship with her most of the time. Chick was down right wolf like at times, with her heightened senses.

Rae Louis who was Jazz's best friend our resident 'goth' artist who was actually a very happy loving person who always seemed to have a mothering instinct. She hated labels as much as me, and we bonded quickly over our Empathic capabilities like flowers and sunshine. She also had unnatural speed, and healed quickly.

Then there was me, Anna Mallory the odd-ball who was typically classified as a goth-punk because while I loved dark color's I also loved random splashes of color. I had what was called blood magic, meaning I could manipulate most any blood especially my own to put it simply.

Lei had been driving us back for the final trip to our college dorms in her old beat up Chevy, when it happened. A screech of tires, the smell of rubber as headlights flashed across the windshield and I felt my heart seize up as suddenly everything became a blur of motion. It was louder than I could have expected making my ears ring as I was jarred around in the small car the seatbelt digging into my chest and neck painfully.

She was sprawled across my lap, and I could taste metal in my mouth. The thought it was from the car passed through my head...but no...it wasn't metal it was blood. There was that particular coppery tang with salt, but also a sweet undercurrent to the taste only I associated with blood.

My Blood, and Lei's.

"Shit! Rae! A-"

"Calm down Jazz...get Rae and get the hell out, I'll get Lei." I shifted as best I could wincing in pain as I locked my eyes with Jazz "Calm."

"I smell gas Anna...I...I'm scared...w-what if R-"

"Stop!" The word was more of a bark than spoken in my earlier soothing tones "Get. Rae. Out. Now. Leave the rest to me." A glance at Lei had already told me my best friend was dead but I was not going to leave her body here. Jazz didn't need to know that though and I could see Rae moving slightly although I was sure she was mostly out of it. I started trying to undo my seatbelt but started to panic when it would not release. I bit my lip making myself calm down, panic would get me nowhere but dead fast because if any spark hit that fuel I was literally toast.

Then fire sprung to being as I tugged and pulled on my seat belt yelling to Jazz "Just keep going! Get Rae and yourself away from here..."

"Damn it Anna!" Jazz bellowed at me but I gave her a glare and she growled.

"Rae needs to be your top priority go!" I snapped as I finally pulled the buckle loose and shifted to tug on Lei's. "Just fucking go you stupid wolf!" I watched her defeated look as she finally complied with my order, and order it was. I knew her seat belt wasn't going to release it was locked in place and I felt a few tears slide down my face as I grabbed Lei's cooling hand in my own warm one.

"I'm sorry Lei...so sorry..."

The explosion ripped through the silent night but I didn't die there...no I started to burn and couldn't help but scream as the sound of sirens could now be heard.

* * *

 **~End Flashback~**

* * *

I screamed then uncaring as I remembered the pain, the loss and it was more rage than remembered pain at the unfairness of the world. Lei...perhaps she was with me or would be in this new world, I had a small sliver of hope and I was determined I would find out. I felt something soft envelope me but I just continued the high pitched noise making my feelings of unhappiness known to whoever was present. I felt someone's breath on my face as they pressed what I could only guess was their mouth to me, a kiss I supposed. I just got louder even though it hurt my throat, but when the soft tones of a female making soothing noises and I couldn't help but quiet.


	2. Two: Incoming Tsukino, Akane!

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

 _ **Aika Sakurano belongs to Ori Heartlyng/L. Eve respectively and BloodySandGirl has permission to use said character for Of Blood and Sand…~**_

 **Thanks:** Thanks to DarkDust27, and wolfzero7 for the fav. Much love guys :)

Thanks to Ebony Sword, MisterioSaky and pantiesahoy for following! Much love to you all as well :)

 **Writer's Note:** Whew, this one is a long one guys and I promise you'll see Gaara soon, along with some others of course. This is a lot of background on our girl Akane, so bare with please because it will explain her view point later down the road. :)

 **First Edit** **:** **Edit:** Spelling fixes mostly, and some Grammar.

 **Playlist: Icona Pop - I love it ; Kelly Clarkson - Stronger**

 _ **Chapter Two: Incoming Tsukino, Akane!**_

You would think growing up in a strange new world would be difficult, especially given that I had been an adult before this. Hell, I expected it myself based on the whole language barrier that was quite obvious even at birth. However it was much easier than I expected, although I am going to skip explaining to you all about being a baby and such. Talk about boring plus honestly I would rather forget the whole diaper phase and such because it was really just gross when you think about it. I grew up with my father, mother and elder sister all of whom doted on me quite a bit I'll admit. Ami my elder sister always made sure she had time for me even if I was several years younger, and I'll admit it was nice.

Mainly because I wasn't the eldest in this new life, even if I was weirdly now Japanese. My father and mother turned out to be wonderful people to, although just the fact that they were together made me very happy. The oddity of unusual hair made me a bit nervous as I grew up because I realized I wasn't in the same world anymore. Men did not have hair so pale a blonde it was almost white. Not naturally and my father wasn't the sort to get a dye job although I'm not even sure such a thing exists in this world. Plus his eyes were red, I'm talking a unnatural fresh spilled blood red and trust me I know what that looks like quite well.

It did not help my mother had dark pink hair, and I can verify all natural unless the carpet had been dyed too if you catch my drift. Her eyes were normal though a beautiful crystal blue much like my younger sister Aika, who was born a little over a year after I had been. Although Aika's eyes were a darker blue than our mothers, more of a sea blue. Ami was five years my elder who sported a shaggy pale pink mop, although her eyes were a vivid mix of both our parents making a beautiful violet shade I loved.

However, I learned to be happy as I suppose only a child could. It hadn't taken me long to understand that I was in a world of ninja, and not much longer to realize the world that Uzumaki Naruto was a part of. That fact alone made me set my course in this world, I would become a ninja or to be more precise a kunoichi. I was determined I would not be some victim of a shinobi war, or die because of the bastards who were 'villains' in this world. Orochimaru, Madara none of them would be my death if I could help it because I was determined to live this time even if it would be hard. I wasn't scared of pain or even a little hard work although I suppose that would be understating the situation. It would require a lot of hard work, I knew that but after dying once I guess I just simply couldn't muster any fear.

That is not to say I wasn't afraid, everyone has fears. I'll keep mine to myself for now at least though thank you very much.

I grew up in Taiyougakure, which was okay I guess and my house was obviously one of the larger ones even from my earliest memories in this life. My parents never really fought, my mother was a submissive you could say or well at least she was towards my father. That meant his word was always law in my home, which I didn't particularly like because that included even me. My initial world was very small or so it seemed until I learned to walk, and shortly afterwards talk somewhat articulately. It frustrated me to no end that speaking was a rather difficult hurdle, hell walking was too. I can admit I got frustrated a lot in those first few years, although my family seemed happy that I learned 'quickly'.

It wasn't nearly quick enough for me though, because being a child well let's just say it may be easy but there are a lot of rules. I knew though, that I would be labeled crazy or something if I said I was from another world and actually much older than they knew me to be. So I just kept my knowledge to myself, although I doubted my parents would have let anything bad happen to me. They were rather overprotective in that manner.

I can say while it was difficult it did give me time to read, something which I had always enjoyed. So I read everything I could get my hands on, or asked someone to read to me if it was too difficult. Several things I was interested in reading were difficult at first. Learning to read and write was by far my most difficult hurdle in those first years, I guess that was because it had been so natural before this world. However, as I grew I scraped every ounce of knowledge I could safely gather into my mind from every source I could. I did this because my father said I was too young to train as a ninja and so we compromised. I could tell at times my family worried, I was very much like an adult in a child's body but it was just said I was very much like my father.

So the years went by as I learned and adapted to my new life becoming a part of a new family.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Kaa-san! I hate kimono's!" I was five years old today, and my mother just loved dressing me up almost constantly while I hated it. Even before this I had not been very inclined towards girly things and now I was even more so against them. My dream of sorts was to be just like my Oto-san who was one of our village's best ninja, the fact of my oft said words always made my mother seem to get clingy. I really hated when that happened, although my father promised he would start training me abet slowly when I was to turn five. The fact that today was the day I could start made me very excited although I was also really nervous for my father was known for being ruthless on students. Honestly I was already doing my best to learn from him and my elder sister as best I could by watching them when they spared.

"Akane! Stop, you are a beautiful young lady and you shall act as such." My mother rarely raised her voice above the soft tones 'a lady' was to use. My mother had been born in a noble home in Tsukigakure and being raised as a lady seemed determined at least one of her daughters would also be done so. My elder sister Ami was a genin now although she was taking the chunin exams at three weeks time although our village's methods of such were different than most.

I shook my white-blonde hair from my face in agitation, "Tsukino Akane!" I winced at my father's tone as I sheepishly ducked my head. I'd not expected him for a bit yet, and had been hoping my fit throwing would like usual get my mother to back off. No such luck though apparently.

"H-hai Oto-San?" I hated how he could make me unsure, and uneasy with just his tone of voice. It wasn't that he was abusive or anything, far from it really. Maybe it was my past, a past best forgotten that caused such unintentional quirks.

"Quit being difficult for your Kaa-San..." He paused here as he shook his head at me his own hair dancing about his face. I shifted nervously under his stare as he stopped before me and dropped into a crouch, I had come to love my family but my father had a special place in my heart. "Understood Akane?" I locked gazes with the large man before me who I knew would never cause undo harm to me, the man I favored in looks so much.

"Hai Oto-San..." I grumbled unhappily, I really did hate being dressed up all the time like some doll.

"Akane...just allow your mother to dress you. It is her wish, and you will not argue it." I just nodded as I inwardly seethed, I really hated being a child at times like this.

We had the same white-blonde hair, red eye's but everyone tended to call me Tsuskino Hiyashi's carbon copy. However where my father was a dusky tanned man in tone, I was considered as pale as snow even more so than my mother.

Like my father I was stoic, which had worried my mother a great deal when I was still a baby. I'd rarely cried or came off as child 'She does not play or run around like other children Hiyashi...' my mother's uneasy words rung through my head. I hid a small smile as my father tucked my small hand in his large one and I mused to myself at the hardness of his palm against mine. My father was an accomplished warrior, and my hope was to one day be even half as good as he was. I may have been a young adult before my re-birth but I felt like my father was invincible and to me he was a hero.

Unlike my father however I had a rather nasty temper that often left my mother exasperated and caused him no small amount of amusement. He seemed to think my temper was cute, which usually just made me angrier because I hated being looked at as cute. I was to be a kunoichi and that meant I was **not** cute by any means. However I couldn't really get very mad because his reactions usually ended in him scooping me up to cuddle me even as I got a playful scolding.

In fact lost in my thoughts I was suddenly airborne and couldn't help but squeak which only caused my father to chuckle. "Your so cute Akane~" My father's teasing tone only made me narrow my eyes at him as I smacked a fist onto his head before crossing my arms over my chest. After doing so I turned my head away from him with a loud 'humph'.

"Not cute." I mumbled which of course made him laugh as he started tickling me making me laugh wildly as I tried to wiggle away from him. Part of me, the old part that was Anna, was nervous he would drop me but the part knew he never would. After several moments he relented letting me breath even as I glared at him nearly pouting at the grin on his tanned face.

"Not."

"Yes...yes you are." I huffed at his words before I smiled, I never won these arguments, and kissed his cheek. His deep chuckle vibrated against my stomach as I tossed my small arms around his neck hugging him to me our faces smashed together.

"Agree to disagree?" I said softly making him laugh again as he hugged me back one big hand enveloping the back of my head.

"For now Akane..." His voice had a amused tone to it and I giggled as I ruffled his hair only to make a sound of complaint when he did the same.

" Hiyashi, we had best go soon." My mother's soft tone came and I glanced at her to realize she had changed cloths. "Ami will be waiting for us with her team...and Sensei."

"Nee-Chan's team is there too!" I wiggled with excitement, I loved her teammates. Probably didn't hurt that they spoiled the hell out of me but eh, who am I to complain?

"Yes, calm yours-"

"Haruka, let her have fun it is her birthday..." My father interrupted my mother and while I could tell she did not like it she said nothing. A moment or two passed before she sighed softly and nodded as my father sat me down. She fussed at my cloths for several moments making sure my kimono sat just so and I huffed softly wanting to already be on my way.

"There." After what seemed forever she finally stepped back holding out a hand to me seeming satisfied with my appearance now. I took her hand holding my other out to my father who winked at me before his hand enveloped my own again. I walked between them swinging their arms when we got to the streets of Taiyougakure.

Taiyougakure was a peaceful place now, with the third shinobi war a few years in the past now. A place I could admit was beautiful, and carefree at least on the surface of things. However if you knew where to look you could see Taiyou kunoichi and shinobi around the village at almost all times of the day protecting their home. Due to my tagging along with father and Ami I knew several of them well enough I was comfortable asking questions about all sorts of things. My father seemed to find this amusing and after awhile the nin had loosened up their unease enough to answer some of my questions. Well I suppose father or Ami had explained that I wished to be a ninja myself, so they answered the questions that were innocent enough. My more serious inquiries were hardly ever answered, I think mainly due to the safety of our villages higher ups.

However I suspected some questions were simply because they believed me too young or because I wasn't even in the academy yet was the answer. I can't say for sure of course but I wasn't exactly stupid even if I was stuck in the body of a child I had been a young adult. I still had that same mind more than enough to be curious about the world around me, and its inhabitants.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the small but well known tea house I had come to love, which I suppose is why my parents took me here for my birthday. Even my mother had been amused by my love of tea, as the first time I had tried it I had apparently 'lit up'. I suppose you could say that was an unusual thing mainly because I never had been a very emotional person. I hadn't seen any reason to change or act different than I was because I'd always been a horrible liar, so I didn't even try. There also wasn't any point to me, I was who I was and I couldn't see myself successfully acting different.

The tea shop was owned by a older couple Fukimori Iro and his wife Suri who doted on me as if I was their grandchild. They had a daughter and son although their son had died in the war, but Yuki worked here with them although she was unwed having also lost her husband. They had no grandchildren of their own as Yuki said she wasn't going to ever remarry and I rather enjoyed the attention. Yuki and my mother had gotten close when they had both been newlywed so the Fukimori's were a extended family of sorts. The shop was quaint enough in a very homey sort of way with its numerous sized tables, warm lighting and neutral tones I had come to love it. My mother had encouraged me to call them Obaa-san and Ojii-san which had surprised me at first.

As my parents lead me to our table I saw Ami and tugged my hands from theirs as she stood grinning crookedly at me. "Ah, Akane~" Her voice was in a sing song tone that made me stick out my tongue at her, my action made her laugh softly. "Hey! No need to be rude brat" Although her tone was harsh sounding I knew she was again playing, and my birthday was one of the few days I played back. Ami was a godsend most days, accepting my personality with no problems and having a generally carefree attitude herself.

"When am I rude Onee-Chan?" I asked my voice not quite playful but also not my usual quiet tone.

"Always little snow" Came her teammate Sendo Korumaru's voice as he slipped around me ruffling my hair. I smacked at his hand before I crossed my arms over my chest as I gave him my best indignant look. He was tall of course and built like a football player, he had meet Ami in the academy where they had initially butted heads rather frequently. He was a good guy at heart if a bit dense, but that was one of his charms and he often brought me here whenever he had the spare time. In fact he was quite right, I may have only been five but away from my parents I had a rather vulgar mouth at times.

Koru tended to enjoyed getting me to cuss him out for some odd reason, although I suspected it was because he also found me cute. He often called me such anyways, if not little snow due to my pale hair and complexion. Of course I didn't mind the banter, as he was usually a good sport having younger siblings probably helped that though.

"I'm not a child anymore Koru-San, so you can't treat me like one anymore."

"Oi, that's right. Akane-chan's five now Koru she's starting the academy this year with enrollment in a few months." I smirked at Kashiro Muramara her Sensei as he waved at me and I slid in beside him my sister moving to my other side with a smile. Around my father's age Kashiro-Sensei was playful yet serious, he usually joined Koru and I at tea on most days. Ami had told me once when in a fight he became a completely different person and I could sometimes see that barely there edge to him.

"Kashiro-Sensei is right Sendo-san" Garunami Taiosu gave me a faint smile across the table as he pushed his glasses back up. "I know you shall do well Akane..."

"Thank you Taiosu-kun" I grinned then, Taiosu had known me since I was a baby and had been a very big part of my life. Bookish with a lean build Taiosu had been the person who'd taught me to read and we had bonded over that mutual love. As the leader of team Kashiro, he was really smart being a strategic fighter who was well rounded in all jutsu. I have to admit I admired him, my sister teased me saying I had a crush on him but he and I knew the truth. He was one of the few people who rarely treated me as a child and that was one of the many reasons I enjoyed spending what time he could spare with him.

"Alright children!" Iro, Suri and Yuki swept up to the table placing a cake onto the table with five candles lit causing me to grin. I loved Suri's cake, she always made me chocolate with strawberry icing but the cake itself was really soft and almost gooey. When she'd found out I had a horrible sweet tooth, she'd started baking and bringing all sorts of sweets by the house much to my mother's horror. My mother tried to get me to eat things I did not care for all the time and kept very few sweets in the house. Although she'd been relieved to learn I loved fruit as well as chocolate and allowed the Fukimori's to spoil me a bit. So grinning I closed my eyes scrunched up my nose and took a deep breath before I blew out my candles.

My wish 'Let Lei be in a better place and not be suffering, I really want to see her but I just wish for her to be happy.' It was something similar every year, I would either live or I would die, again, in this world but I was determined I would be the very best I could.

Amidst the clapping and rah rah of our close knit group Kashiro-Sensei winked at me sliding a slightly bulky package into my lap. I knew instantly what it was, for I had hinted that I wanted a outfit for school but I had wanted a very particular one. I grinned widely at him as I pulled it to my chest with an excited laugh and my father chuckled.

"Muramara-San's gift I suppose?" His eyes twinkled at me the usually scary color seeming more like rubies than blood and I knew my own probably had a similar look in them.

"It's the outfit I wanted! For the academy, because I'll be a ninja and I needed clothes that were more durable!" I couldn't help my excited babble as everyone smiled, save my mother who wasn't happy about me getting accepted into the academy.

"Well open it Akane-chan." I needed no more encouragement from Kashiro-Sensei and tore into the brown paper quickly getting to the cloths inside. I stood up carefully avoiding tripping over my cushion as I did so and held the cloths out for the others to see. Done in mostly a muted black or deep red the outfit not only looked good I knew it would fit perfectly.

"Oooooh~ That color will look so good on you Akane!" Suri mused "Why not go into the back and change? I can not wait to see it on you child!" She beamed at me and I couldn't help my excited glance at my father who nodded even though he had a grin in place.

"I will Obaa-san!" I exclaimed rushing from the room towards the stairs leading to the living quarters above the tea house.

"Be quiet Aika is still resting!" Echoed behind me and I didn't respond to my mother's words as I was already dangerously close to my sleeping sibling. I scurried into the bathroom happily tugging off my kimono to start pulling on my new outfit with a grin. Pulling the fishnet shirt and pants on first over my underwear I couldn't help the happy bubble of excitement spilling from my mouth. The tight black top that had a dark red inner lining of a soft fur felt nice against my skin through the fishnets and the matching shorts soon followed. I then pulled the dress over-top the main color again back but the dress itself boasted the same red as the other pieces in swirling bold designs. My almost knee high boots followed after that as I tried to keep my balance the similar red fur making me smile, as it made what was touching me softer than anything I'd felt before.

"Ane..." I glanced towards the door to see a sleepy Aika her pale pink hair pulled back into a once simple braid hang sloppily over her shoulder now.

"Aika..." I touched her cheek when I walked over to her my smile now soft. "You should still be in bed..." She only smiled at me softly rubbing her eye's before she cuddled into me with a hug.

"Hai...but...Ane is five today..." Her voice was muffled against me and I chuckled ruffling her hair softly.

"Yes, but you're still sick and need your rest."

"I wanna go to the party" Her muffled response made me sigh in frustration, my mother...correction _our_ mother would be furious if she thought I had woken Aika. I slowly but carefully pried her arms from around me to crouch in front of her small form. Aika was sickly, she had been so since she was born and that made our mother in particular overprotective.

"I'll make you a deal?" Blue eyes met my own red warily. "Let me go back down, by myse-"

"No!"

"Aika! Let me finish." My unusual harsh tone made her flinch and I sighed again brushing back her bangs as she hesitantly nodded for me to continue. "Let me go by myself...while you watch that clock" here I pointed to Yumi's favorite grandfather clock that mother had gotten for her a few years back. My baby sister nodded and although she was frowning her nearly dancing feet told me she was excited. "Five minutes...then you come down and act like you just woke up."

"We never had this talk" She grinned as she finished my sentence and I couldn't help my small grin.

"Exactly." I stepped away from her heading towards the door "Five minutes" I repeated and she nodded again before locking her eyes to that clock. I scurried back down the stairs into the tea shop grinning as everyone looked at me.

"Look at my girl!" Father's deep voice was the first as I did a quick turn about and I grinned at him as he smiled at me.

"Aika you look like a real ninja...seems Kashiro-Sensei did a good job this year." Taiosu's words made me look to the man in question who nodded.

"Taiosu is correct those suit you well..." Diplomatic as always, that was Kashiro-Sensei and I gave him a slight nod making a small smile cross his face for a moment before he glanced at my paling mother.

"A-akane ge-"

"Haruka." My father's voice was hard as he interrupted my mother who like usual bared it with only a grudging silence. "We will talk later..."

"Yes Hiyashi." She sighed and walked over to me a fake smile on her face as she slowly pulled me into a tight hug. "Just be careful Akane..." The words were said in such a soft whisper I myself barely caught them but I nodded against her shoulder.

After she released me everyone started crowding in with my presents for which I could only be thankful, after all I didn't want to hear my mother tell me I couldn't be a ninja yet again. I ended up getting a set of about three dozen senbon needles from Ami-San; Mother had of course gotten me my school supplies; Taiosu-kun had gotten my books alongside several he thought I would enjoy; Sendo-San finished out my ninja gear; the Fukimori's had gotten me several changes of my ninja attire; and my aunts had both sent different jackets I actually liked.

I had raised a eyebrow at my father's grin as he spoke "Let's dig into the cake and food. I'll give you my present tomorrow when we start your training." The prospect of training had excited me and so I had just nodded as Aika joined us.

"I missed it?! But I got Akane-Nee a gift as well!" She rushed into the room nearly running me over as she smacked into me but our father kept that from happening.

"Well...I can open yours now Aika." She grinned as she held out a small package, I already knew I would love whatever she got and so I playfully ruffled her shaggy pink hair.

"Hurry!" She bounced on her feet in excitement and I just laughed opening my final gift with gusto. Turned out I was right, but leave it to Aika to not notice what I did off the bat, it was a beautiful yin-yang pendant. What she hadn't noticed? It split into two individual pieces so I pulled it apart and quickly tucked the yang over her head as I crouched down. "Bu-"

"No buts, my present right?" She just nodded her eyes locked to the floor and I laughed making her look up shyly. "You're my Yang Aika, the light to my dark so I want you to have the half that shows that."

"I'm...the light to your dark?"

"Always."


	3. Three: Bloodline

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

 _ **Aika Sakurano belongs to Ori Heartlyng/L. Eve respectively and BloodySandGirl has permission to use said character for Of Blood and Sand…~**_

 **Thanks:** To the people who have been with this since the beginning, and the people who are newly favoring/following or reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

 **Writer's Note:** Okay! So here is chapter three, whew this one was a bit hard to get put together how I wanted without it being too rushed. Several of the 'ready' drafts were far too fast paced, and some were simply far too long and slow. Here is the happy medium between fast and slow lol Hope you all enjoy :) Also, chapter four may take a bit longer to get put up, so sorry ahead of time if so because I'll be watching my one year old niece all weekend 3

 **First Edit** **:** **Edit:** Spelling fixes mostly, and some Grammar.

 **Playlist: Rihanna - Take a Bow ; Alanis Morissette - I'm a Bitch**

 _ **Chapter Three: My Secret**_

That next morning I was woke by my father at the crack of dawn, my first thoughts were, _are you fucking serious?!_

"I wanna sleep! Go away!" I grumbled muttering curses in English under my breath, he wouldn't understand them that way as I'd learned the hard way cursing was so _not_ okay.

"Akane..." That tone he spoke my name with was all the warning I had before I was suddenly on the cold floor of my bedroom. I sleepily gazed up at him with a huff as he watched me amusement dancing in his eyes "Awake now?"

"Unfortunately" I mumbled as I rose on unsteady feet with a yawn. "Why do we have to get up so early?" I was more of a night owl, and beings my father was the same I figured it would be a more reasonable time than roughly five am when he woke me.

"Good" He laughed softly nodding to the chair that sat in the corner of my room where I'd laid out all my ninja gear as well as my new outfit. "Get changed, full gear. I'll meet you out back and I'll have your present...as well as a light breakfast."

"Coffee?" I said as I rubbed my eye's stumbling over to the chair as I pulled off my sleep cloths only pausing to shiver in the early dawn air.

"Of course..." He chuckled this time and when I turned around to give him a glare he was already gone the soft click of my door sounding loud. I realized then that he had not answered my question about why so early and scoffed muttering several words under my breath.

 _'So Oto-san is going to start this early...I hate mornings...'_ I grumbled as such thoughts ran through my head while I tugged on my new outfit. _'Rotten bastard...he knows I hate mornings...fuck...ugh...'_ although my thoughts might seem rude, I did think them with affection. I'd had quite a foul mouth before this new life and I figured it wasn't about to change anytime soon, I'd just have to wait till I was older to actually be vocal. Well like I was in the safety of my own thoughts that is, mainly because the one time I had said a cuss word my mother had nearly fainted at it. My father's reaction had been much more...harsh. So yeah I was rude in my head, maybe just a little, but I **really** hated mornings, especially ones that started so early.

I shook my head with a sigh as I strapped my various pouches onto my body before I pulled the loose cloak like jacket Reiko-San, my mother's older sister, had gotten me for my birthday. Their eldest sister, Moriko-san still lived in the village all three had been born into and was still at the family home as far as I knew.

I glanced in my vanity mirror with a small smirk, _'I look just like a real ninja, but now it's time to put all that training I did on my own into effect.'_ I knew of my father's reputation as a Jounin, he was ruthless with any student he had ever gotten and I knew this would not be any different. I guess one might think due to his seeming happy-go-lucky routine that he wouldn't be that strict but I knew he was. My father had only ever had two teams of Genin although one of them were a year or so before I'd even been born, and they were all Chunin now I supposed. He'd said he would only train individuals after that, although I didn't know the reason why but I think he'd lost at least one of those Genin. That is his second team of Genin had been in the last war. I knew keeping my father waiting would be a bad choice and so I rushed down the stairs in our house being careful to not wake anyone else.

"Eat" Father said sharply as I entered the kitchen and I sighed as I sat down being sure to quickly eat but also keeping it light. If father decided to physically train me, in taijutsu, I knew light would be best or I'd be liable to throw up. After a few pieces of toast and bacon I downed my coffee before going to wash up my dishes, purely a habit now.

"Oto-San?" I asked softly as I started drying them quickly but efficiently and soon enough he joined me washing his.

"Yes Akane?"

"Are we going to the meditation room?"

"Below it...there is a chamber I will train you in every single day until you actually start the academy. After that I will cut down your time in there, so you can have time for school and your own studying but this will be painful Akane." I couldn't help but shiver at my father's empty tone but after I put away my dishes I looked at him without any fear I felt in my heart.

"I'm not scared of pain, because I will eventually have to deal with it if I do become a ninja...so I'll do what you tell me to Oto-San." I could tell my choice made him proud but also seemed to sadden him as he finished his own dishes being quiet now.

"I know Akane...I know..." His words were so soft I almost didn't catch them but for some reason I was uneasy even as I stubbornly kept to my course. He motioned for me to follow him as he exited the kitchen heading for the back door and I followed as quietly as I could. Soon enough he slid the back door aside stepping out into the early dawn before continuing on towards. Our back yard was a beautiful garden with a small practice area set up to the right of our house, Ami used that area more than father did. However, that was not our goal and I followed as he headed towards the small stone building that was nearly hidden behind mothers tree's. They were just starting to bud as the warmer spring months became closer and I smiled knowing Aika would be excited. There was still a slight bite in the air from the cold winter we'd just gotten through but I knew it would be gone soon.

He opened the door motioning me on ahead of him and so I stepped into the small chamber lifting my chin in defiance of my inner turmoil. I glanced around the small candle lit room that I'd never been in before now with curiosity. It was furnished beautifully even though it was sparse, but that was very much like my father so it just made me smile. I looked at the beautiful likeness of my mother, sisters and I painted onto a large canvas hung on the back wall with obvious care.

"Did you paint that Oto-San?" Popped out of my mouth before I could stop it and I winced, I knew my father didn't paint.

"No" his laugh eased my stirring unease, "Your mother did, although she's changed it over the years the older ones are downstairs." He walked past me opening a door in the floor I hadn't even noticed until he'd opened "Follow me." After his words he cast a look back at me I couldn't decipher before he dropped down the hole. I shifted uneasily before I walked over to the door looking down into black nothingness with a frown.

 _'Its got to be really deep to be so dark...'_ I looked around the hole for a second before I spotted the ladder rungs with a sigh of thanks before I uneasily stepped onto the first slowly descending. After what could have only been minutes but seemed hours light lit up my surroundings from just a bit further down. So I quickly climbed down the rest of the ladder before dropping into a chamber carved out of the earth itself.

"Good...now Akane, you need to listen carefully. Is that understood daughter?"

I shifted uneasily before replying "Yes, Oto-San."

"Alright." He nodded almost to himself as I uneasily looked around the chamber that was larger than it had first appeared. It was dark in the farthest reaches, farther than I could see anyways but blood stained the floor which made me shiver in fear. "You know I'm a skilled ninja" here he waited for my nod as I glanced back at him. "I have a kekkai genkai, that I believe has been passed onto you."

"Kekkai genkai? You mean...you have a bloodline limit...and you think I have it? What about Ami and Aika?"

"Ami does not have it, and Aika is too sickly to have it but I'm sure you're confused yes?"

"Yeah...I mean isn't a kekkai genkai supposed to pass from parent to child without fail?"

"Most do, but not the one I carry as it is rare and needs a specific type of person to activate in. Although both of your sisters do carry it, they will never actually have the ability for different reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Ami has a inherent kindness about her as well as self preservation which prevent her from ever waking the ability Aika however is too weak, frail and sickly to ever have something so dangerous wake in her blood." I nodded here, kind of understanding a bit and my father smiled "I bet you wonder...why you?" At my hesitant nod he continued "You will win no matter the cost to yourself Akane, you have a will that is stronger than either of your sisters. You will throw your own life into jeopardy to take down whomever you're against." I couldn't deny my father's facts "However, you also have a will to live that will allow you to handle...our unusual bloodline."

"Unusual...how is it unusual?" I knew my voice wavered as he gave me a almost sympathetic look "How?!"

"We use our own blood...for various reasons. I will explain it more as we go along but for now I will give you the simple facts about it but feel free to ask questions." He was hesitant, I could tell but I also realized there could be something more to this than he'd already said.

 _'Our own blood...are you fucking kidding me?! Time fucking out, I left a body that was destroying itself because I manipulated, controlled, and fed on blood. Is he telling me I'm still like that?!'_ I wanted to scream at him, at someone, at anyone really as anger build in my chest because I did not want this. How could I want to be a monster...again when I had finally seemed to have a halfway decent life? Of course to most people I hadn't been a monster, but those who'd just seen what I could do it was like I had tried to kill them or worse. I had been as good a person and I had been able my friends helping me in every way they could but it had not been enough. I'd been hated, scorned and isolated because I needed blood to survive, I would not be like that if I had any choice. The thought of blaming him popped into my head but I bit it back locking eyes with him as I decided what to say.

"Do we have to...drink...blood?"

"Not exactly" he chuckled "We use tablets that accelerate our own regeneration of our blood but in dire situations we've been known to drink from others. However that is a last resort for most of us as it can be addicting to taste others blood who is not of the bloodline." I shivered and he nodded "Yes it is a bit...scary at first but also very dangerous as you must never give into that monster inside of you. "

"I know about being a monster..." I muttered but my father gave me a sharp look and I winced _'Shit...last thing I wanted...shit...fuck...me and my big mouth!'_

"Explain Akane" I winced again looking around hesitantly, how could I explain away my slip of tongue?

"I...really don't know how..."

"Then try your best..." His words were softer than before but I was still very uneasy, how did one explain they had lived before this? I really wasn't sure but I was also sure my father would spot a lie if I even tried, mainly because I had never lied to him before.

"What..if I said...I wasn't originally from here?" He seemed surprised but I knew then I couldn't hide who I really was anymore, not with this and I also needed someone to understand the real me. "I know it will sound crazy...but...I do love our family...and this life is better than my last one..." I sighed.

"What you are saying is not possible...Akane but..." He paused his eyes hard as he regarded me. "You have never told a lie to anyone, at least...as far as I know that is. You've always been...bluntly honest...like me so...I don't know what to say here..."

"Can...you promise to keep an open mind and...listen before you...judge me...?"

With his nod I took a deep breath and then I let everything spill out how this world was little more than a show or book in the world I came from. Things about Orochimaru that I knew would make him believe me, things about how the last war had started that I couldn't have known. I kept the future under wraps though because honestly that would be too much even for my normally harsh but accepting father. However I did tell him about my life previously and how I felt about this new one that was so much better. He was quiet for a long time as we just stood there and stared at one another both of us completely still. I knew that him killing me was a possibility but I hoped the man who had raised me would see I was still his daughter.

"Akane...I..." He sighed softly seeming to be thinking as I fidgeted nervously "Have you told this all to anyone else?" His question surprised me and I shook my head no making him sigh in what seemed relief "Good...don't. You'll scare your sisters and mother, anyone else...they would not have a good reaction...except...maybe your uncle." His reaction was startling me honestly and I stepped away from him, I really didn't want to die but he was making me scared.

"Why...are you...so calm?" My voice was barely a whisper as I kept my gaze locked onto him pressing my hands to my stomach.

"You've always been...different, seemed...older than I logically knew you were...so what you've told me, it makes sense. You picked up things faster than any child I've ever seen, and your very quick on up taking most anything. You can tell things about others no child would notice...especially as young as you were when you started pointing things out. " He sighed then softly "you are still my daughter Akane though, and nothing could change that...I am just glad I have given you a better life...this go around." I can't explain how but I knew something was up, there had to be more to his acceptance than what he'd just said. However I just nodded before he spoke again "Your life now is here with your sisters, mother and...myself but as much as I would wish to tell you to forget that last life I can not. It is also a part of what makes you who you are...but I am hoping your mother and I at least added to that fact.." He trailed off seeming uncertain and that was very unusual for my father enough so to cause that same feeling of him hiding something.

"I understand...Oto-San, I'm just glad you believe me and...still...accept me..."

"I will always believe and accept you Akane, you have given me no reason to be otherwise." I realized then that he was right, I'd never even told my parents a white lie well except by not telling them my secret. However in light of my life I'd never been one to tell an untruth, even before becoming who I was on this day. "Is...that all Akane?" I numbly nodded and he seemed...relieved...but I would think on our conversation later, right now I wanted to train.

"Sorry Oto-San...can we continue now?" My father and I thankfully happened to be very to the point people, and so his nod back at me caused a small smile on my face.

"As I was saying, we each have to find our own ways to battle that which is dark inside us and this I am sure you understand." I nodded paying close attention now "Every one of our...clan have slipped at one point or another and given in, sometimes due to pain and others for extreme emotional stress. So first, while in this enclosed space, I shall teach you how to not give in to pain and this will take much time. However I see this as most important as it is the most common way others have slipped into a state of...almost cannibalistic frenzy. You won't just simply go after the blood, but will consume flesh if you lose control enough and if you go that far another will hunt and kill you." I shivered here and he nodded "Yes, it is...disturbing at best and horrifying at worst but pain or extreme blood-loss are the only two that will cause cannibalism. For now, we shall work on pain and knowing your own limits so we shall spar in hand to hand. Your goal will be to hit me and sustain as little damage as possible while I will attempt to cause you to frenzy..."

"Won't I be a danger to you...I mean...I do-"

"You will not be a danger while still in the beginning stages of waking your power no, but later you will be. That is why I choose now to start on the hard things so you should never fall into such a state, let us begin..." I nodded taking a defensive stance I had seen father and Ami use countless times before he seemed to nod in approval at this. At his first swing I ducked dipping past his arm but he surprised me with a swift kick to my side before I could really counter. I rolled with the kick as best I could but it still hurt and I knew he was taking it easy on me even as I struggled to catch my breath. He shifted moving faster than I could keep up with but the sound of rushing air made me dip to the side avoiding the first hit. However it was that second swing with his fist that caught me straight in my right cheek with a resounding crack.

"Learn the pain, feel it but do not let it overcome you and it will strengthen your body as well as your mind."

My head whipped to the side as my teeth cut into my cheek the sharp bite of my own blood filling my mouth. His words had barely registered in the pain filled haze he inflicted and I glared at him and ducked under his third swing, using my movement to spin around his larger frame to his back. I aimed a kick at the backside of his knee knowing that was a weak spot due to a medical book I'd read. However he spun catching my calf in a bruising grip as he yanked me onto my back and I hissed at him as I slammed into the ground. He kept that same blank face from the moment this had started, as he drove a open palm into my stomach and I gasped in pain. A loud snapping and my gasp were the only sounds as he finally backed off while I simply struggled to no slip into the black framing my vision.

"Get up Akane." I glared at him hissing as I stood on unsteady feet the room spinning around me as pain shot through my abused stomach. "Take one of these, now" he tossed a small tube towards me which I nearly dropped from my shaking hands. I popped the cap with a uneasy look at the tubes red contents before I dropped a single pill into my hand. "It is the pills I mentioned earlier...you have the same bloodline limit as me and a few others, those pills will accelerate it waking in your body. They will also help you to heal quicker easing the pain some..." I numbly nodded tossing the pill back with a grimace as I swallowed _'I fucking hate taking pills without water.'_

"Hai..." I mumbled as the pain slowly started to recede enough for me to not feel like I'd gotten the shit just beaten out of me. He seemed to have backed off in the sparring match for the moment and so I eased my stance shifting into a more comfortable one.

"Until it wakes fully, you will come here with me each morning. Your training is to strengthen your body, as well as mind and understand how it will heal, as well as when it heals wrong."

"Wrong Oto-San?" My voice was stronger now and the cut in my cheek had stopped bleeding even as the pain from what I guessed was broken ribs had become less.

"Yes, your bones will heal in whatever position they are in...and so..." He was moving before I could blink and I only remember excruciating pain filling my every thought.


	4. Four: Bloodshed and Scythe

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

 _ **Aika Sakurano belongs to Ori Heartlyng/L. Eve respectively and BloodySandGirl has permission to use said character for Of Blood and Sand…~**_

 **Thanks:** To .3 and for the reviews :)

 **jenicia:** More is here! Hope you enjoy :3

 **Eve:** Yes, yes he is lol

Thank's to BirdBoss (Weird name lol but I like it!), Eva Geass, Flaming Kiwi (The? Now I wanna set one on fire...huuumm), JustAnotherMaybe, SabakuNoGaara426 ( O.o lol ), TheSecretNames, Vixter9339, VulcanFanGirl, White chocolate cheesecake (Yum), cravenato426, minshe, moonligh, and waterfall66631 for following! Wow, there is a whole lot more of you now (nervous as all get out now!).

Thanks to White chocolate cheesecake, lojenz, magicjewel, powerbome, silly60 and waterfall66631 for the fav!

Glad to see so many who are not only following but also favoring my story! Thanks to all of you :)

 **Writer's Note:** Holy crap! I was added to the Communities! Happy! Anyways lol sorry for the late post, and it being so short! Gaara within next chapter and it will be extra long 3

Hopefully you all enjoy this~ So! Read away~

 **First Edit** **:** **Edit:** Spelling fixes mostly, and some Grammar.

 **Playlist: David Guetta - Titanium Ft. Sia ; The Ting Tings - That's not my Name**

 _ **Chapter Four: Bloodshed and Scythes**_

I woke what had to be some time later, or maybe saying I came to is a better way of putting it. My first impression was that I didn't hurt at all _'I suppose I've at least been out for the count long enough to heal quite a bit...'_

"Akane" My father's voice caused me to shift towards him as I sat up and I noticed then he was covered in fresh blood and at least some of it was his own. I swallowed then noticing his eyes locked on me but wary "Akane." My name was more pronounced this time and I figured then that my monster had rose up only to attack my father.

"I'm here Oto-San..." At the first sound of my voice he seemed to nearly sag with relief and I shuddered as I looked over his now ragged form. "W-what happened?"

"You lost control as I expected" He flashed a mocking grin then "However you were...more of a challenge than I expected and caught me by surprise. That won't happen again..."

"I...I'm sorry..."

"Do not be, I am the one who pushed you after all...so the fault is mine." He sighed softly as he stood and I noticed that while he was covered in blood he had no visible wounds.

"Oto-San..." I paused unsure of myself under his almost cold gaze but that feeling was gone when he moved suddenly to crouch before me.

"Akane...never be hesitant with me...I love you, I always will and not just because you are my daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"You are very much like me, more so than Ami or Aika...more than they probably ever will be. It...gives me a bond with you that I do not have with either of them, and that is not a bad thing or at least it is not to me. Now...what were you going to say?"

"I...thank you Oto-San...I was worried...about you because of the blood, but you don't have any wounds...I...I don't understand." He smiled then as he slid down to sit in front of me his eyes dancing but in a comforting manner I associated with my father. Maybe my earlier unease was unjustified and I was just being my usual paranoid self, or before self...I just had a weird feeling that I could not place.

"People of our Kekkai Genkai heal faster...with blood...and you have been unconscious for some time now. The pill further enhances this, but of course mortal wounds can still kill us if we are not very careful or cause a instant frenzy..."

"I thought you said on-"

"I know what I've said Akane, but remember I am giving you the basics on a need to know basis but do not worry. You will grow stronger and that strength will allow for you to push yourself further each time you fight another. You will have to become faster to avoid the fatal hits to your body because while you may enter a frenzy it will often not be enough to allow your body to recover. This means a mortal injury will simply take longer to actually kill you while you will slaughter any nearby before you finally succumb to your own looming death." He cupped my cheek in his calloused hand sliding his thumb back and forth in a familiar pattern he'd done for as long as I could remember. "There is a slim chance you will survive a mortal wound so it is best for you to just simply avoid the possibility."

"Okay..." I nodded with a frown "Are we going to continue training?" He laughed then as he stood holding out a hand for me.

"Yes." I grasped his hand allowing myself to be pulled onto my feet "The same as before Akane...just try and not get a hit that breaks something so easily." He chuckled then as I scowled and stuck out my tongue as we each shifted into our preferred stance for what was to come. I could immediately tell he was moving slower now and while that relieved me it also made me very angry. I needed him to go hard on me so I could improve faster, but I knew better than to try and argue with his chosen method. So instead I shoved his hand away as I struck out slamming the heel of my foot into his shin. Suddenly he sped up snatching at my loose hair with the same hand I had deflected only to flip me onto my back.

"Focus Akane, always expect a counter attack..." I nodded as he stepped back from me but I couldn't help my frustrated scowl. "Attack first..." I nodded and shifted towards my right before I swept my left leg at him as I simultaneously went to punch with my right fist. He grabbed my leg in a bruising grip but I felt satisfaction when my fist connected with his stomach even as I gasped in pain. I had managed to hit him and I knew a counter attack was soon on its way as he released my leg, time seemed to slow. I watched his elbow as it aimed for my stomach in return but this time I blocked it with a grin using his own momentum against him. I slammed the palm of my hand into his chin making his head jerk back even as I moved away his grip on my leg now gone. While I did not knock him back I could tell my hit had surprised him even as he stood there watching me with a smile of his own.

"Akane...that was...good...soon enough you will be able to learn the jutsu of Ryuuketsu..."

"I surprised you, I don't know how but...Ryuuketsu?" _'Bloodshed...Ryuuketsu...our bloodline?'_ I couldn't help my thoughts or feelings...because now I felt...excited.

"You're improving and that is good, but yes you did catch me by surprise as I did not expect you to improve so quickly. Ryuuketsu is the name of our Kekkai Genkai...So shall we continue?" At my nod and grin he smiled back, my first day training was already going better than I had hoped. We continued sparing for several hours my father drilling me in how to slow time down like it had before again but we only succeeded one more time. While I was disappointed he pointed out that being as young as I was and being able to do it at all was a miracle. I didn't like that but I knew he was right although he pointed out that I could only improve from here. I still felt a little let down that I had not done better but I was also rather pleased with my improvement by the time he called quits. I was bruised, breathing heavily and exhausted whereas father seemed fine as usual if not a bit impressed.

"You did good today Akane...I'm sure your mother has lunch waiting for us when we get back to the house. So let's go eat, even if it is a bit later than is usual for us" His chuckle made me grin back at him.

"Yup! I'm really hungry!" I hopped around as he went to the ladder "Hurry! Hurry! Oto-San!" I knew my voice had a whine but I knew mother was making a steak stir-fry for lunch and it was one of my favorite meals.

 _ **~After Lunch~**_

"Play with me please Akane-Nee, I promise just for a little bit!" I couldn't help but smile back at Aika, who as usual wanted to play with her bright orange ball after lunch. Her pale hair danced around her as she bounced around on the balls of her feet and I laughed then ruffling her hair. "Akane-Nee! You know I hate that!" She whined as she pouted adorably and I couldn't help but be happy that she was feeling better today.

"Fine"

"Really?!" Her eyes lit up as she danced around and I couldn't help but laugh at my little sister's enthusiasm, because I wanted that for her. Aika was always a ball of sunshine in my home, one that I greatly treasured because she reminded me of Lei. For now remembering that part of my past life was okay, but soon I would have to push all emotion aside if I wanted to survive. No, not survive I wanted to thrive in this dangerous and bloody world that I had gotten thrown into.

"Go on Akane, take Aika out to play or you won't be able to get back to training because your mother will be mad." I knew my father was teasing and laughed again as Aika stuck out her tongue her small face all squished up.

"I'll still train Oto-San, but I want to spend a little bit of time with Aika anyways." I knew I sounded rude, but honestly I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Alright, we'll go easy after you spend some time with her" here he ruffled Aika's hair much to her great dislike. For some reason only I could do that without her getting upset "We will work on weapons some, and I will give you what I got you for your birthday before we start." I knew my eyes lit up by his grin as he stood joining mother at the sink where he started to help her with dishes. Normally Aika or I would help but I guess he wanted to give me time to spend with Aika beings I was going to be training a lot.

"Let's go Aika, your ball is already outside right?" She nodded as she grabbed my hand tugging me along, and I couldn't help but feel a strange constriction in my chest. You see Aika was born premature, whereas Ami and I had been roughly on our due dates, so where as we were healthy babies Aika had not been. She had been born sickly, being in bed more than she was up and about but she hadn't let that stop her. No Aika had this inherent purity about her one could not help but notice, almost like she shone from the inside out. It was beautiful to see her light up about things I just viewed as a simple part of life, because she saw them with something I lacked. I can not say if Ami ever had the same light about her as she had been in the academy before I was really able to communicate and get around. Father and mother always said Aika was one of a kind, Ami always agreed so that led me to believe it too.

"Ready?!" Her laugh brought me back to the small girl who while only a year younger than I looked much more like a two or three year old at best.

"You bet!" She grinned bouncing the ball across the yard to me, and so we started just simply bouncing it back and forth to one another.

"Akane-Nee, why do you want to be a ninja?" I nearly missed the ball as she bounced it back to me but managed to fumble a bit and keep it.

"I..." I had to pause, she really did catch me by surprise "I want to protect those I care about and become strong." That was a very simplified version, but I couldn't really tell Aika the whole reason now could I? I bounced the ball back giving her a small smile "Besides...it was expected of me anyways."

"Do you think...that I can become strong?" She caught the ball holding it as she looked down to the ground, and I could tell this was going to be a serious conversation.

"You already are Ai, stronger than anyone else I know."

"How? I'm always sick and have to stay in bed a lot which...means I am we-"

"Your strong because although you are sick a lot you always make sure to have a smile for everyone. Your smiles help all of us keep in a better.." I had been about to say mindset, but I wasn't sure Aika would understand. "You being so happy makes us happier Ai, I promise. You don't realize it now but you're the strongest person, I swear...even stronger than Oto-San even if you can't see it. You always keep your chin up, but you also never back down to the sadness I know you must carry. So...you're strong...really strong..."

"So...me being...happy makes me strong?" She seemed confused and I laughed softly at her.

"You had better believe it." Then I couldn't help but grin, I had just sounded like freaking Naruto and while that was amusing I really wanted to hit myself.

"Believe it..." Aika got a funny look on her face before she dropped the ball laughing hysterically at me, of course that got my back up.

"Oh push off brat" While my tone was not nice, she laughed more when she caught my sour look nearly crying now. Gods almighty, I'd just made my baby sister double over laughing like a loon because I'd made a very Naruto like comment. Great, just freaking great.

"Akane! What did you do?!" Suddenly mother was there, only having freaked out when she noticed Aika on the ground. I just kept quiet as my sister's laughter quieted "Aika...were you...laughing?" Aika had been sick for nearly a month this time, so her laughter was almost like a miracle of sorts. I could tell our mother was relieved and I just stood by knowing she'd calm down shortly.

"Yes, Akane-Nee said something really funny..." She giggled as our mother sighed before letting out a soft chuckle.

"What was that?"

"You had better believe it!" She started giggling again and I crossed my arms with a well placed scowl.

"It's not that funny...weirdo" Aika only grinned at me while our mother cuddled her before looking to me with a soft chuckle of her own.

"I'm sorry for thinking the worst of you Akane...I just...I...s-"

"I know Kaa-San, I probably would have been the same way...I'm just glad she is better as I am sure we all are." It was one of those times my mother really seemed to study me, I did not sound like a typical five year old and I knew it. Part of me believed that maybe...just maybe she knew it on some level or another too but just couldn't quite get the words.

"I think you have played enough Aika..." I looked over at our father narrowing my eyes as he grinned at me. "Akane needs a bit more training today...but you two can play some more tomorrow." He walked on by my mother and sister to stand before me, holding out a hand gesturing towards the weapons range he and Ami had set up years ago. I nodded flashing Aika a quick grin as he followed me "Look beside the shed" I quickly scurried over father close behind.

"Is that...Oto-San...you..."

"Yes...I got it for you." I wrapped my hands around the staff not able to help the grin on my face as I turned around giving my last present a swift swing. My father's gift to me for my birthday was a custom made scythe.


	5. Five: Enter Sandman

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

 _ **Aika Sakurano belongs to Ori Heartlyng/L. Eve respectively and BloodySandGirl has permission to use said character for Of Blood and Sand…~**_

 **Thanks:** Wow! So many Favs and Likes! Thanks guys!

 **DizyWillow:** I am so glad you like it, and that the plot is keeping it so! I hope you enjoy the latest installment :)

 _ **silverfoxkurama:**_ Thank you!

 **Writer's Note:** OKAY! Whew! Chapter Five! Wow, Gaara finally too guys!~ He's just too damn adorable when he's little! I hope I'm doing okay with the characters and keeping them close to the real deal though. I probably went over this chapter alone at least twelve times just to be sure but...you know lol Anyways Enjoy Gaara and all his adorableness~

 **First Edit** **:** **Edit:** Spelling fixes mostly, and some Grammar.

 **Playlist: Lukas Graham- Once I was Seven Years Old ;**

 _ **Chapter Five: Enter Sandman**_

That next year flew by in a blur with training, school, and my day to day life as I struggled to learn everything I could. I can't say I was a complete failure, because I got a lot stronger under my father's firm hand. Lets face it my dad isn't some pushover that went easy on me, not once did he back off like a normal person. Nope, he pushed me so hard sometimes it became easy to hate his ass but I can't fault his methods because I became stronger much faster than I expected. I guess you can say that is because he cares? Yeah I guess I can _ **say**_ that even if it doesn't seem to anyone else like he really does, I can only say that he's doing his best. Not to defend my father's harsh training methods, although I suppose I am in a way, but it worked for me and I can not complain there. My father being the elite he is also helped me, because he was able to take me on a few low ranked missions with him. They were mostly escort or the information gathering kind as best I was able to understand because my father kind of kept me in the dark.

A lot of times he would leave me to wander around the village we were in while he talked to the Kage, village elders or whoever. Although sometimes he would talk to them all at the same time, and that was what I hated most because I usually got stuck in a room somewhere. However it was thanks to these missions that I met someone, someone who would forever change my path in this world. Father and his team had taken me with them to Suna, or...the Sand village after telling me to be very careful. I however wasn't so worried, I was six and already a protege in my classes having learned on the side for years. It was expected that I would graduate in a few more years but I was intentionally trying not to do so as it could make my life harder. I wanted to be strong yes, but I did not want to stand out as much as I had tendencies to do among my peers. I had quickly given up fitting in as I trained, studied and thrived under my father's watchful eye.

"Akane, you are allowed to...go around Suna as you wish just be careful and try not to get into trouble." Father was more cautious than normal and I wanted to call him out on it but knew it might not be a good idea.

"Hai, Oto-San." Short, simple, and to the point just like father liked it on missions, I'd learned quick not to ever question him unless alone or at home. He'd been insistent that I call him Sensei at first, but had quickly learned that we were just too much alike for people to not know I was his daughter. So he'd changed tactics and also used me to gather information from time to time, which I had come to hate.

"Go on then, meet us back at the gate in three days and don't forget where we are staying." I just nodded before he and his team left me to my own devices. I'd gotten lost in a small village near the mist, in my defense the place had been like a damn maze and gotten me turned around. From what little I could see through the gate, it wasn't going to be any easier to find my way here but it seemed laid out in a easier manner. Well now, I had spent hours studying layouts of various villages but that was only because it had been my 'punishment' for costing time. So I guess my father's method had worked in not just his own favor but mine as well, or at least helped us both as I was now less likely to get lost. I glanced around, the desert environment was not one I had encountered yet and it was interesting in its vast look. I felt like it stretched on forever with its mostly calm yet almost dusty air, and even though it was hot it was also different. Whereas in the Taiyou village it was humid due to all the rivers and water sources nearby, in Suna it the exact opposite.

As I started into the village I fought to not cough, seriously the air was that dry, at least it was compared to home or anywhere else I had been. I kept my head ducked as I tugged the wrap my father had made me wear up higher, where instead of just my nose and mouth it now partially covered my eyes. I blinked a few times making my eyes water up to help clear out the dust as I tried to figure out what part of Suna I was in. Every building looked more or less the same shade of brown while also being the same shape and general size. It took actually reading a few signs to figure out it was a shopping district of some sort, I wasn't too terribly interested in what kind. I was more curious about the world around me, and its inhabitants than I was the scenery. Although I must say, mostly thanks to my father, I had seen some very beautiful locations in this dangerous and bloody world.

I noticed a small playground after wandering aimlessly and stood back, the scene was very familiar...too much so. It did not take me long to place it when a red-headed boy about my age 'attacked' the other children. I knew the truth though, he couldn't control his own power at this age and I also knew that the boy was about to have his life changed. It would not be a good change...no...it would be a horrible shift in his very personality that would mark something important.

It would mark the real start of Sabaku No Gaara, as a monster.

I can not say my next actions were an actual conscious choice on my part, it was as if I saw something in him I could not leave be. Yashamaru, his uncle, had just deflected the sand from doing too much damage to the other children. Suddenly I was grabbing a arm that was the same size and pale shade as my own as I looked up into a pair of eyes. Those eyes were not the weird blue, yet green color the anime or even manga showed they were so much more. Like a varying shade of sea-foam that in that moment looked more like a pale mint, and they locked with my own. His eye's widened "It's okay...I don't think you meant to hurt them..." We stood like that for several minutes, but it seemed so much longer as his eyes widened in shock glancing between my own eyes and my arm. He also looked a bit confused, and I can guess why because I mean how many people actually touched him willingly.

"My name is Tsukino, Akane...what's yours?" Where these words really coming from my own mouth, yup based on his face they in fact were coming from me.

"S-Sabaku...No...G-Gaara..." I couldn't help but smile at his shy voice, he really had been so very sweet at this age.

"If they won't play with you I will." Oh gods! Did I really just offer to play with one of the most dangerous people in this world?! Er, well he **would** become one of the most, but in that moment when he smiled so brightly I could not believe it. I could not believe this Gaara was the same one who brutally tried...er tries to murder Lee.

"R-really?!"

"Yup! Just call me Akane-Chan if you want...and besides...I don't think you should play alone. If that is okay Gaara-Kun?" His grin was infectious, and I knew I was grinning back at him as I grabbed his hand tugging him towards the swings. "Is it okay if we just swing right now...because my feet hurt from the trip here from my village?"

"Is that o-okay Yashamaru-San? I...I p-promise...I...I will be careful..." My heart broke at his words, he really was just too sweet. His uncle looked back and forth between us as Gaara looked up hopefully, while I grinned like a idiot...I seriously _grinned_...like a **idiot**.

"Yes...Gaara-Kun...Tsukino,Akane-San...yes...it should be fine." He smiled kindly and while for some reason I could not remember I felt pity for this man standing beside us. I smiled at him too though as I tugged Gaara to the swings picking two side by side before I took one myself.

He swung beside me at a slow pace but kept his gaze on the ground "Who is that man that was with you?"

"Ah..." He seemed surprised by my question as well as by the fact I was still sitting next to him "Yashamaru-San is my uncle..." He was being a weird cross of older Gaara with a different twist of cute. I mean he was blushing lightly, and due to his very pale skin it showed rather prominently making him absolutely adorable.

"He seems nice, I'm here with my Oto-San on...business" I wrinkled up my nose, Gaara was really reserved even as a child. "You two seem close, but I think that's a good thing..." I gave him another smile and he smiled back hesitantly. "I'm from Taiyou...but if you would like I can play with you while I'm here, I'm the only kid my age with my fathers group. So they are always too busy to pay me much mind..." I would really rather be off training but I just could not leave Gaara be. Maybe trying to change anything was a bad idea, but I hoped if he had just one friend that things would not be so hard on him.

"Your...leaving..." his face fell that bright and hopeful smile disappearing.

"Not for a few days..." He seemed so sad I slid from my own swing, he was just sitting there now, and hugged him. "When I leave though I can send you letters...so...we can still be friends...even when I have to go back there."

"F-friends?!" His shock was not surprising, as he had been shunned so horribly at this age and he had to be about the same age as I was.

"Well yeah silly, I think you will make a great first friend for me!" He really would be, as none of my classmates had much to do with me thinking I was stuck up or something. Then again my Bloodline also made for a great repellent against others, I could manipulate blood for crying out loud.

"Y-you don't have any friends either? Why not?!" I could not help but laugh, and feel a bit victorious as I had finally gotten him to open up a bit.

"Um...well other kids are scared of me..." That was the truth, but I was not comfortable going much past that. So I would explain as little as I could and maybe give him something to at least brighten up his horrible childhood.

"Do...do they call you a monster too?" I felt that same heartache for this boy, who like me had been shunned by others because they were scared or did not understand.

"Yeah...but that's okay...because I have you as a friend now...right Gaara-Kun?" He smiled brightly and I couldn't help but hug him again as he nodded, this time he hugged me back. We mostly sat while we talked although we did change our location after a while to a rooftop, the one I was pretty sure Yashamaru would try to kill him on. Although it all boiled down to Gaara's father, he was the one who caused everything to turn out as it did and I felt only sad at that thought. I learned that Gaara really liked stuffed animals, and I decided to get him one that way he could remember me. We separated briefly after that but then he found me and pulled me along to his home to have lunch with him. Well him and Yashamaru, but really I could not help that he kind of grew on me.

Just watching him with Gaara I could see how much his nephew really did mean to him, I just couldn't fault that kind of love. It may have gotten twisted by events that no one could really control, and that later would be regretted but that changed nothing. Gaara gave me a beautiful hourglass filled with sand that he himself had put into, because he had quickly picked up my hourglass fascination. I couldn't help but enjoy spending time with him, he was just so wonderfully cheerful despite his circumstances. However soon enough our day ended, or at least it did for me and that actually made me a bit sad. For the first time in my whole life I had actually spent the day like the carefree child I should be, instead of the fighter I had chose to become.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?!" He was holding onto my hand, of his own accord and that made me smile alongside his obvious uncertainty.

"Yeah, of course..." Yashamaru seemed uncertain of my new friendship with Gaara, but also a bit happy that his nephew had someone his own age to play with now. I knew from my experience in the world I was from that Kankuro and Temari, his elder siblings, were terrified of him. In this instance I was glad I could read people as well as I could because while Yashamaru had initially been reserved with me he had quickly warmed up to me.

"You are welcome to come back here tomorrow if you would like Akane-Chan..." He had even started using a less reserved way of addressing me. He really did grow on you, as Gaara did and I smiled at them both with a nod as I hugged Gaara rather tightly.

"Okay, after I eat breakfast I'll head right over...if that's okay?" Yashamaru laughed softly at me as he gave both me and Gaara a quick hug.

"Of course...right Gaara-Kun?"

"Y-yes! Please...I can show you my room tomorrow and then the village if you like?!" Again that same bubbly part of his personality showed through, and I laughed this time.

"I would really like that Gaara-Kun."


	6. Six: Our Bloody Sand

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

 _ **Aika Sakurano belongs to Ori Heartlyng/L. Eve respectively and BloodySandGirl has permission to use said character for Of Blood and Sand…~**_

 **Thanks:** To all the people who are reading this, it really means alot.

 **Writer's Note:** Okay! Some more adorable Gaara, a bit more in depth on Akane herself AND some plotting crap~ So enjoy!

Ps. Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out, I have been in and out of the hospital lately for health reasons. It is nothing too bad just trying to get things fixed right now so my updates will be even slower than usual. Between Dr's and work, where I only have one day off after working seven straight, I just have not had the time or energy to work on this. Good news for you all is I WILL NOT be dropping this story anytime as far as I plan, because I will write this whole thing for you all to read,

Loves Bloody~

 **First Edit** **:** **Edit:** Spelling fixes mostly, and some Grammar.

 **Playlist:**

 _ **Chapter Six: Our Bloody Sand**_

 _ **Song:**_

My night had been a quiet meal with my father and his team, I do mean quiet, they did not speak a word. That is at least while I was in the room, because I picked up a quiet conversation after I had shut my bedroom door behind me. I couldn't make out any of the words as they were a good distance from my room but I also knew it was best not to eavesdrop on them. The one time I had my punishment had been severe, I wasn't about to make that mistake a second time for sure. So I lay in my bed for a long time fiddling with my hourglass necklace as I thought about the strange day I had been a part of. I mean it was strange for me because again I never did normal child like things on my own volition, it was always for Aika. Not to sound like a horrible person, I just saw no reason to 'enjoy' my childhood when I was not really a child, even if my body was.

I laid for a long time twisting the hourglass Gaara had given me over and over in my hand, wondering why the others were here. It was not often that they actually stayed in the rooms we were given for the duration of our stay so something was up. I tried to keep focused on that fact and not the wonderfully unusual day I had been a part of but that red-headed boy also danced through my mind. Him looking embarrassed at my obvious disgust at his favorite food, I mean what kid likes cow tongue? Gaara obviously, and while it had made him uncomfortable Yashamaru-San had quickly glossed it all over. I smiled at that particular memory replaying his soft words in my head 'Everyone likes different foods.'

Gaara had been confused but Yashamaru-San had continued with a kind smile 'I am sure Akane-San likes something you do not Gaara. The difference in people is a wonderful thing to learn...I am sure both of you will dislike something the other likes. However I am sure that you will like some of the same things...like playing on the swings...as you both did earlier. It is wonderful to have a friend...because they are not the same as you are.' I had watched as the once joyful boy had become withdrawn poking at his food as he thought over his uncle's words. I had politely ate my lunch, although slowly because I too had been thinking.

 _ **~Zzzzzz~**_

The next thing I knew, there was a knock at my door that signaled breakfast.

"I'm awake...," I mumbled as I shuffled about; I had fallen asleep in my clothes from the day before and sighed as I rushed into the bathroom with a clean set. I grabbed a quick shower, changed into my fresh outfit and rushed to the kitchen to which I only noticed that I was late. A single plate sat covered with a note on top as I sighed picking up the note before deciding to eat quickly first. It didn't take me long to eat the plate I had been left or even wash my dishes before I picked up the note itself with a scowl.

It read:

 _Akane,_

 _Here is some money, stay out of trouble._

 _-Tou-san'_

I tossed the note away, tucking the money away as I did so before I slid open a window with a smile on my face. I swung myself out using a small bit of chakra to make myself 'stick' to the wall beside the window with a grin. I slid the window shut before I raced up the side onto the roof to look at Suna in the early morning as I tried to remember where Gaara lived. After several minutes of looking around I finally found what I was looking for, and I quickly made my way through the similar streets. Sure enough I had actually found the house I was looking for as Gaara opened the door right as I landed.

"A-Akane-Chan!?" His eyes were wide in surprise and I could see Yashamaru just behind him with a grin on his face.

"See she found us..."

"Not easily!" I said with a laugh "I really do have a bad sense of direction here..."

Yashamaru just smiled while Gaara suddenly tackled me onto the ground. "G-Gaara-Kun?!"I uncharacteristically squawked as I landed on the sandy ground hard, caught by surprise at his 'attack' of affection.

"I was worried you wouldn't come, but you're here!"

Gaara was so happy in that moment I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged him back.

"I promised Gaara-Kun, and I always keep my promises if I am able."

He frowned at that and I laughed again.

"Sometimes my Oto-San makes us leave earlier than we were initially supposed to but I'll let you know if that happens. I should have enough time for that...but for now I am here and want to spend time with my friend, if you're okay with that?"

"Y-yes! I want to spend time with you Akane-Chan, I'll show you the village today so you can't get lost anymore!" He pulled me up as Yashamaru laughed softly giving me a curious look.

"You're very mature for your age Akane-Chan, I noticed it yesterday but today...you did not sound like a child." He smiled again and I laughed, he really was very observant but I was not worried at all.

"My Oto-San always says the same thing, Kaa-San says I was born already old. I've been told I've always been this way even when I was really little..." I shrugged "I'm sure you could ask my Oto-San if you want...I think he's meeting the Kage today." Yashamaru nodded and then Gaara was pulling me along, but I waved to Yashamaru before I actually focused on Gaara. Unease curled in my stomach, _'I do not think Yashamaru actually believed me but Oto-San can handle it...'_ I shook myself from my dark thoughts. Gaara then proceeded to pull me past his uncle into his house which surprised me at first until I remembered he wanted to show me his room.

 _'Thank the goddess he's not some horny teenager...'_ I almost snorted as the thought crossed my mind before I just shook my head. _'Then again even as a teenager I doubt Gaara will be...the norm...'_ I gazed at the back of his head with a smile as he pulled me along. _'Really...I...want to see how he turns out...if maybe...I change anything...just hopefully for the better...'_ My sad thoughts must have reflected on my face because I was suddenly being held, by Gaara.

"Please don't look so sad Akane-Chan..." His soft words made my heart constrict, really when had I become such a softie?

"I...I'm not sad...not really..."

"Then...why do you look so sad?" He had pulled back from me as he said this and touched my face to show that I was actually crying, I'd not cried in a long time.

"I...I was thinking of something...it..." Lei, her face flashed in my mind and the tears fell more freely. I did not want to hurt Gaara as I had her even if it was by accident.

"It made you sad? I'm sorry..." He hugged me again his cheek pressed to mine and I did the only thing I could think of, I hugged him back. We stood like that for awhile, my face pressed to his and for the first time in this new life I felt accepted. Really accepted for who I was on the inside, not just for what others thought of me but for the pain I still carried from my life before.

"Thank you Gaara..." He pulled back his face tinged with a blush and I only smiled as I kissed his cheek. "I did not even realize I just needed someone to hug me...and that someone was you."

"I'm glad it was me..."

"Me too." I smiled then giving him another quick hug before I stepped back grinning "Now can you show me your room?" He nodded after giving me a worried look but smiled softly as he pulled me through the door we had stopped in front of. He stood back sheepishly as I looked around his room which was similar to my own, but yet different. The stuffed bear, panda actually, I had gotten him sat on his bed which I knew he never actually slept in but it was still somehow sweet. On his dresser were several more bears and a few other odd stuffed animals several of which were obviously older. It had the same simple functions of my own in more muted browns with sturdy furniture that really suited him. "My room is really similar...but done in a lighter wood...and I have hourglasses instead of stuffed animals." I said as I turned to smile at him making him smile back as he walked over to his dresser.

"You don't have a stuffed animal?" I only shook my head and he nodded reaching up to grab a stuffed bear that was obviously well loved "Then I want you to take one of mine...everyone should have at least one right?"

"Gaara...I-"

"I want you to take one Akane...Cha...Akane...think of it as a promise...to stay my friend..." Oh Gaara was too much. I walked over to him hugging him tightly along with the bear he wanted to give to me, he did not want to lose his friend.

"How can I take him Gaara...you already gave me the hourglass...and I love it." He smiled as I spoke pressing the bear into my arms, obviously determined. "Gaara..."

"I want to, please..." How could I deny that adorable face? Fact was I couldn't damn it, him and Aika were both just too damn cute for my sanity.

"Fine. We have to drop him off in my room before we go explore the village though, I don't want anything to happen to him." Gaara just nodded a soft smile on his face as I finally took his bear with a laugh "You're determined, but I can live with that." His smile widened as he grabbed my hand again and I bumped his shoulder with my own as we walked out of his room. The walk, or rooftop adventure back to where I was staying was much quicker than my trip to his house. I guess it helped when you had a native to help, because really this place was a bit of a maze to me even if I could find my way. That is Gaara ran beside me his face scrunched in concentration while I just tried to remember which way to go. I of course ended up taking a wrong turn, but Gaara, the sweetheart that he was had put me back on track with no comment.

I had left my window cracked as it had been a bit stuffy in my room when I had been woke up and thankfully it was as I had left it. Gaara had helped me get it open with his sand (though really seeing it was much more amazing in person than Manga or Anime). I had made sure to deposit the bear on my own bed with care, Gaara had been right there with me but he'd been looking around my room. Neither of us had said anything until we were both outside again, after being sure to get some distance away that is. "My room at home is much different..."

"That weapon...th-"

"It's my scythe...I got it for my birthday a year or so back, it was a gift from my Oto-San."

"Scythe...I've never seen a weapon like that..." I paused here thinking as we headed for the gate, Gaara insisted on starting his tour there.

"Well Oto-San said it's a Clan weapon, from some other village where our bloodline mainly lives. I never really paid too much attention actually, he usually talks while we train and...well..." I shrugged with a slight smile.

"Is he a...tough...teacher?"

"Huumm..." I pressed a finger to my chin as we neared the gate "Yeah, but he does it so I will become stronger...so I am okay with it." I paused here turning to him "Tell me about your sand...?"

"I...Yashamaru-San said that...it is my mother protecting me...the sand...that is..." He spoke softly almost inaudible and I only smiled. "I can't control it though...and I have hurt people..."

"My very blood protects me...in a way, I get it from my Oto-San, it's a bloodline ability." His eyes were wide and I grinned "Wanna see? I already saw how you can control sand..." He nodded eyes focused on me now as I pulled a Kunai from my pouch. We both stood now off to the side of the main road but there was no one paying either of us any mind as I cut my hand. It took very little chakra to manipulate a small sphere of my blood "I have learned a lot of things about my ability and it scares people. Oto-San has been teaching me all about it..." I was so focused on the small sphere of blood that I had not noticed what Gaara was doing.

"How does your blood protect you?" I looked to him surprised to see he had also made a small sphere of sand, but this sand was darker in some spots with my blood.

"You see how the sand you made a sphere out of has those darker spots of blood?" He looked surprised but studied the sand closely before he gave a nod. "Anything that has some of my blood in it I can control to a degree..." I held out my other hand making his sand expand slightly before changing shape. Soon it looked more like a shaky square than a sphere and I laughed as his eyes grew wider at what I had done.

"That is amazing Akane..."

"Nah...it is just a part of who I am...for me at least..." I popped the sphere of blood with a sigh as it splattered onto the ground. "Shall we continue?"

Gaara nodded as we starting walking again soon stopping before the gate to turn around "Wow!" Suna from this view was rather beautiful in its vast desert quality, but also a lot larger than I had originally thought.

"Welcome to Suna...my home..." His smile was sad as he said this and I grabbed his hand giving a quick squeeze.

"Hummm...it's beautiful Gaara..." He was looking at me his eyes appearing more blue than their usual seafoam color. We stood there like that hand in hand this time me comforting him, and I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of just existing with another person. Now I understood my pity for Yashamaru the other day, he would never get to see Gaara grown into the Kazukage he was to become. In that moment for the first time I really felt like the child I appeared to be and I welcomed the feeling...

 _ **~After My Tour~**_

Gaara had shown me almost all of Suna, with a running commentary of course and for once I was not irritated by a chatty companion. From time to time I thought of my old life, it had scared me that my memories of that time were almost hazy. I couldn't remember my exact hair color...well...the color that I had once sported that is and well honestly it bothered me. I felt like a part of me was lost, a very important part that for some reason did not feel real and I felt fear. While Gaara had chatted away at my side I had been locked in my own inner hell, a level special for people like me. I had smiled, nodded, and even made a few short comments because I mean I could multitask even if my mind was a dark pit. I can not begin to explain to you the turmoil my mind was in as I halfway listened to him talk and tried to remember. What had my siblings been named? Dev...Der...I could not remember, and panic had started to worm its slimy way through my mind as I tried to act normal.

We stood, last I really recalled, by his house again with the warm sun setting against our backs but I felt cold. So cold...how could I forget my younger siblings? The girl...what was her name, I could remember her smile...almost her voice but not her name. My brother, I lactched onto the thought. _'My wonderful brother with his...magnetic...no...his magick was not that...it had to do with metal of some sort. Think Akane...think...no...goddess no...my real name...what was I once called before this world...Alice...no that was a book. Anna! My name had been Anna...and I had died...I can remember my friends...but not my family, why...I don't want to forget them. They...they are a part of myself but I cant...I cant remember...oh ple-'_

Someone was shaking me, my gaze was blurry as I focused on...red...hair...pale...such pale blue eyes...

"Akane! Akane! Yashamaru-San! Something is wrong with Akane...she...sh-" The words they trailed off as I fought to shove my panic down. I needed that panic silenced, something was wrong with the boy...something was wrong with my friend...Gaara. It took a few blinks as I bit my lower lip until I tasted blood, and I was suddenly calm again but Gaara looked...scared. I noticed then a boy and girl standing awkwardly beside Yashamaru-San, who looked worried as he made his way to me.

"I'm fine..." I could taste the salt of my tears, and rubbed them away ducking my head to hide behind my hair. "I just..."

"My daughter has a habit of spacing when she has not gotten enough sleep." I just shifted nervously at my father's words as I felt his large hand land on my shoulder. "She sometimes remembers things she has seen that...are rather...bloody and violent...it makes her cry..." He chuckled then. I shifted nervously as I glanced up into his face, that crooked grin always meant I was in some trouble. "I am sorry she upset the Kazekage's son, and your nephew." He bowed slightly with a soft sigh that even I right next to him almost missed, why was father put out by this?

"I am sorry..." Gaara was holding my hand and I gave it a squeeze as I spoke this time looking up at his face. He was looking at the two kids, who were both older than us and it only took a second for me to realize who they were.

His siblings, Temari and Kankuro.

"She wishes to be a ninja...but some days when she gets like this I do not see it being possible, but if she passes the academy...well there is not much I can do." I focused on Gaara's older siblings as he slid into my side, and I could feel their fear even as their little brother shook like a leaf right next to me.

"It is of course fine Tsukino-San, she is still just a child after all even if she is your daughter." The emphasis on your, it was very obviously a jab of some sort and it made me shift away from my father pushing Gaara as I made him move as well. Yashamaru-San's eyes widened slightly, making me uneasy but I said nothing as I just stared at them all being sure to look confused.

"Yes..." My father chuckled again "she also of course is still just a girl as well, although she is a very good student." He smiled towards me then and I smiled back shyly, yes...I could just act like a stupid child in that moment. I would because I knew the truth, I knew that my father was furious...with who or why was not my concern. No...keeping from making it worse was my goal in that moment, because I had never seen my father like this...it terrified me.


	7. Seven: To Hate

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

 _ **Aika Sakurano belongs to Ori Heartlyng/L. Eve respectively and BloodySandGirl has permission to use said character for Of Blood and Sand…~**_

 **Thanks:** To all the follows and Fav's! I mean damn! 46 Follows and 31 Faves! I never would have guessed people would like this so much! So thank you all!

 **shugokage:** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter even better :) It's of course a work in progress as I am writing this even as I put up a new chapter. I am trying to keep it original and make it different.

 **lizy2000:** Your welcome, enjoy~

 **xVentressx:** Thank you, I hope it is interesting as that is my goal! XD

 **Guest:** More is here!

 **Writer's Note:** _So I think everyone will be pleasantly surprised by this chapter, I won't say why really but I will give you a hint._

 _Anna._

 _Should I say more? No! XD Anyways I've really had a hard time writing this chapter, of course it is very far fetched at times, however it also has a nod at some things. For one me when I was younger, I was not a nice person and well the others are actual people in my life. I'll let you all figure it out yourselves though!_

 _Anyways, looking back I really was an outsider much like Anna/Akane. There is not much Gaara here, and will not be for a few chapters. However, he will come back after chapter thirteen I do promise that! So not too long of a wait, and I already have up to chapter thirteen planned out. There will be some more interaction with Akane's family, and some changes coming soon for our girl so stay with me :)_

 _The song that hits home with this chapter for me is: Sick Puppies – Master of the Universe. I may start adding a song that feels the best for me to each chapter, as I actually love music. :)_

 **First Edit** **:** **Edit:** Spelling fixes mostly, and some Grammar. The Start of Music in the story Orig.

 **Playlist: Sick Puppies - Master of The Universe**

 _ **Chapter Seven: To Hate**_

 _ **Song:**_

I was forced to stay in my room the next day, but Gaara would already know I could not see him today so I was not upset. Even after I had said I would go with him to deliver the medicine to one of the other kids he had hurt, I would not be able to. I smacked the wall in frustration, why was Oto-San being so unreasonable all of the sudden? I had no answer and knew that he would not give me one were I to ask him, so I was stuck here without the answer I so desperately wanted. While my father could be very harsh, he had never locked me into my own room before without any explanation. For some reason I could not name it bothered me, and little he did had ever bothered me before this.

I paced twirling my hourglass in my hands as I did so, because that or train was all I could do in this small room. Every few hours one of my father's team would let me out to use the bathroom, and then right back into that room. Other than that I only saw another person when they dropped off food, or came back for the empty dishes. For a person who enjoyed solitude this was usually a pleasant escape, a time I enjoyed training until I dropped. Not this time, because I was too wound up over a little seafoam eyed boy who had cried over not seeing me for one day. Gaara who while giving me a tour had asked me to help him do something that I knew would be brushed off because he was different. That thing was my earlier mentioned delivery of medicine, but now he would be alone again...I guess that is what bugged me.

Maybe even what about him got to me if I was being truthful. I myself had been very alone at one point, and very much the monster I had been called. In my other life my blood control ability...had left me a bit of an outcast, I had been different. At the same age I was now I had been very much like Gaara, but instead of being a kind person...I really had become a monster. My...mentor had used me, used that anger to his advantage...that is until I met Lei and she had helped me change. She had showed me there was more to life than the one I had been living...but that had not happened overnight. I shook my head with a rueful smile, because it had taken her years and she'd had help with me but I would be all alone.

I pressed a hand to my forehead with a sigh as I moved to the center of my room dropping into a crouch. I would work my body while I thought, it had always helped me to focus and I really needed that right now. As I lunged, rolled and moved about the room I focused on my new reality and my father's words from last night. He had made me seem like I panicked often, but that was far from the truth because I rarely thought outside of day to day survival. He, himself knew that so the question begged...why did he make me seem less than I really am? It could have been to protect me for some reason, but the sudden appearance of Gaara's siblings did not lead me to that. Had their father been there as well? I could not recall, and grabbed a rafter doing pull ups as my own personal punishment.

"Damn it!" I landed onto the ground back into a crouch as I rested my hands on my knees, what was I missing? Puzzles had always gotten my interest, but this was one that I was having some difficulty with. Father had been...odd...angry...almost...I sighed as I twirled on one foot to face my door before running at it. Six steps and I ran up the door only to flip backwards landing into another crouch, he and Yashamaru-San had been acting oddly. Well oddly for what I knew of each man individually, as I had never seen them together before that moment in time. So what was going on, and why was I having such difficulties with this?

I pressed my hands to my cheeks with a huff "I am missing something for this puzzle." Then I was up like a shot I had it "They are going to try and kill Gaara soon, now my question is...when." With that epiphany I moved to my door pressing my hands to it fearfully at my own thoughts _'If I leave this room father will be furious. Do I chance that?'_ The part of me that had been Anna, a survivor said no but the part of me that was Akane said yes. I was not sure in that moment which voice to listen to but the thought of Gaara killing Yashamaru chilled me to the bone. _'I have to...I...need to.'_ He was not a monster, and if it meant I would be punished I was willing to take it, I could not help but try and change this.

I cracked my door open slowly glancing around nervously, before I slipped out closing it as softly as I was able. _'Clear...for now...but I had best hurry.'_ I scrambled then, although as quietly as I could down the hall keeping my eyes out for any movement. A slight movement from one of the bedrooms caused me to pause mid step holding my breath as I waited to be caught. After several tense moments I carefully put my foot down letting out a sigh _'Goddess this is stressful!'_ I was not going to be deterred through and stated off again my eyes locked onto my sandals at the door. No one moved, or at least they did not make a sound, in any of the rooms on my way towards the front door.

I sat down cautiously, no way I could put my sandals on standing after all but I hurried as quietly as I could. As I stood back up I took a deep breath approaching the door uneasily, _'Almost out, I can do this.'_ I glanced around nervously as I opened the door only to come face to face with my father who glared down at me.

"Akane..." I lunged but he was faster and wrapped one arm around my much smaller waist "I am disappointed in you." Pain exploded at the back of my head and I tried to speak but only managed a unintelligent garbled mess before darkness greeted me.

 **~Backwards In Time~**

"Anna!" The squeal of my baby brother made me smile as I tickled him with a laugh of my own, then Desre was on top of us both. I of course took the brunt of her 'attack' as she giggled loudly in my ear, both were so young and innocent to the real world. Koda snuggled into me as Desre pressed her small face against mine. They both were so very precious, and the only thing I cared about in the horrible world we'd been born to.

"I wanna play with Anna now Koda! It's my turn!" At four years old she was so full of energy while Koda at only three just loved being in my arms whenever he could.

"Now now Desree calm your sh-um...stuff, I have all day to play with you both this time." I winked at her to lessen the sting of my usually gruff voice and she simply lit up.

"Really?!" My baby sister giggled then and I laughed, it had been one of the most carefree memories I had at that point in my life. It had also been a time when I had become more malleable for the man who had taught me just how harsh the world was. Part of me had hated those small faces for the fact that they would become my greatest weakness, one I truly loved.

"ANNA!" I ignored Jazz and flung Revin off me with a hiss as we paced each other in the arena, it was live or die here.

I would not die.

I lunged aiming for his stomach, and hit but he was too determined to go with that blow as he brought his elbow down on my back. Pain exploded but I rolled away from Revin with another hiss, this one in pain as he lunged at me a hand outstretched. I merely grinned, while I was not **supposed** to use my abilities in the Arena it was allowed and I needed to win. I flicked one of my hidden blades into my palm as Revin's face paled, bastard knew he was in trouble now. However he could not stop his lunge and I shoved the bloody blade into his shoulder, idiots luck had saved him a heart blow.

"You're not allowed to use your ability! It's an unfair advantage!" His hissed words only made me chuckle as I wrapped my legs around his waist keeping him pinned against me.

"Says who? You'll be dead soon..." I twisted the blade uncaring that I probably looked like some insane person in my joy, I loved spilling blood. My own, another's it never mattered to me...blood was blood and for me it was the only joy aside from two little faces. I did this for them, but oh I also really enjoyed it so very much the pain I caused others and even myself was wonderful. He finally wiggled from me and I rolled backwards away from him coming to my feet with a chuckle.

"Gonna cry corpse?"

"Never bitch!" Oh goodie, he lunged again but this time I was in the zone where nothing ever touched me that mattered. I twirled away just getting a cut into my side, oh~ He had pulled his own blade but sadly for him the more I bled the quicker he really would die, the Watchers rarely stepped in to stop a arena battle. Oh no, they loved my brand of psycho blood shed more than even that bastard who had taught me did!

"Oh poor little baby is gonna die now~" I sang my words, my voice a soft alto tone even as I whipped my blade across my bleeding side. "Just a bit more of my blood in your system and you'll start to shut down...beautiful~" I loved this slow and painful death I was inflicting on Revin as it was my own personal brand of payback. Oh yes, I would kill this bastard who had raped a young girl...I enjoyed killing them most of all and the more pain the better. Of course the Watchers always 'gave' the offender a chance, but because they usually had shitty abilities we were not supposed to use ours. They killed their opponent and they would be cleared of all charges when they won their freedom. Sad little fact was...no one survived the arena with me, I was rather difficult to kill even Death said I was more corpse than anything living.

"I'm who they call Bloody Corpse Riven, you fucked up and were a good boy as to become one of my favorite things to tear apart~ A corpse...hehe" I lunged and he was too slow now, oh how I was saddened by the fact I had made this a bit quick. I had wanted to draw out his death...so I would. I kept him alive, screaming while I slowly pulled him apart organ by organ and piece by piece...it was wonderful.

"Really? Come on...I'll bandage you up." Lei's soft smile with that usual shake of her head made me duck my own ashamed.

"I won."

"Well now is that such an accomplishment you're ready to bleed to death on my doorstep?" I shrugged as I entered her small home plopping down in the middle of her living room, Lei had not seen the way I tore that man apart. I suppose a part of me wondered how she would feel if she really saw the monster I had been made into like that? Only Jazz knew, for she ran with a different squad one that was not nearly as meshed in the darkness as my own. I thought then as Lei bandaged me, about how I had changed in the past few years all because of her, and them. Of course in that moment Rae decided to make a appearance and practically smother me in one of her comforting hugs.

"Oh Anna!"

"Oi! Rae let her breathe! I am still trying to keep the idiot alive you know, you suffocating her is not exactly useful." While Rae did pull back she cupped my face in soft hands looking at me softly even as Lei grinned over her shoulder. "I'll get some food, I am sure you need it too Rae..." Lei disappeared over Rae's shoulder and I laughed when Jazz appeared in the door.

"You Aright?" Her drawl made me grin and I laughed again as Rae pulled me off my butt onto my feet.

"Ya, I'll be okay...you?" Rae looked back and forth between us before kissing my cheek, I of course gave her a 'wtf' look.

"I'll let you two talk...and keep Lei busy for a bit..." Rae was beyond sweet as she followed after Lei with that kind smile of hers. Jazz helped me sit down on the couch giving me her 'talk' look and I gave her a smirk at that as I situated myself.

"I felt that usual rush, you know how it is...but...I think I want out Jazz, I want to be a better person. I know it will be hard but I have this plan..." I then proceeded to tell her my plan watching a grin blossom and grow.

"That might work you know?" I grinned back with a nod as she laughed shaking her head "Okay, knowing you...well you will make it work...you always do somehow you reckless leach!" She ruffled even as I laughed and slouched back onto the couch both of us had grins when the others returned.

"I take it you're both okay then..." Rae's words were a sigh of relief as she sat beside me pulling me back so I rested more or less in her lap. I just snuggled closer as Jazz shook her head while Rae worked at untangling my mass of curls with a brush. I relaxed then, Rae had always loved my hair and Jazz's before she'd chopped her own off, so I of course got mine played with often.

"I've gotten better Anna!" Koda, six years old and he had gotten so powerful with his abilities. It made me proud and also...so terrified. I was only twelve now but I had been just a toddler when Kavence had taken me to the home of his personal squad. Koda could manipulate metal, a rare talent like my own and his proficiency with it worried me so much. I had to hurry with my plan to protect them all...

"You know better Mallory...Kavence won't let this go much longer..." I shook my head as I pulled the door closed behind me.

"Just bomb me why don't cha..."

"Mal! You're spending more time with...those...those Sanctuary people, you're a person who lives in the dark! They are light...your..." I watched from the corner of my eye as he ran a hand through his messy hair that was dark with sweat. He'd just gotten out of the arena for what we called kill matches, like my one a few months back with Tyrone. I'd tracked him down as part of Riven's group of slavers, they had specialized in sexual slaves with trade in a neighboring country. That was a big no go and I had been the person that had busted the whole thing to the Watchers all nice like.

"I know Yale, I know..." I finished strapping on my gear with a sigh "Let us just go kill these people and get it done with."

"A year ago you would not have even called it killing..."

"I know Yale...but Lei...she's showed me the light in life...and part of me wants out of the darkness I am living in."

"It's dangerous...no one has left Death's Squad before..."

"Not alive no...but I have a feeling I will be the first, because I won't be alone...not against him. I have a lot to fight for now...I don't think anyone who ever wanted out had so much to lose before..." He laughed then as we slipped from the compound. "Besides...how can you kill a corpse?"

"No one has yet...even Kavence...but I will miss my crazy partner..." His chuckle warmed my dead heart.

"I'm going after your freedom too."

"Anna!" The rare use of my first name made me smile even as I covered his mouth making sure he was focused on me.

"I want to Yale...its my choice and I'll make sure he knows that. Let's get this done...I have a meeting with Them when we get back...and I will make sure no repercussions fall on you." I smiled then and he shook his head rushing ahead of me even as I lagged behind with one last sad look at my home for so long. I knew he thought I was at best suicidal for going to the Watchers with what I had but it had payed off in my favor.

"Even Death fears the Corpse...that never stops moving..." I closed my eyes briefly before I chased after Yale, yeah Death feared Me. He feared the Watchers more, and they seriously owed me for everything I had just done for them.

It was good to be bad sometimes.

"Anna Mallory" That softly cold tone, I turned and there he was the man known as Death...Kavence Worth. I was the only person in the Squad who did not follow orders very well, I never died on 'Death' Missions. Suppose I was too stubborn, or as he tended to call me a complete god damn moron but eh I still got to do what I wanted. I stood up my usual cocky smirk in place as I sauntered up to the door he was glaring from, oh the joy I felt inside.

I woke on the roof my father standing beside me as I struggled to my feet eyes narrowed on him "Why?" He seemed unruffled even as he returned my glare with a blank look of his own, but his eyes they held some emotion I could not understand. I put my hands on my hips and huffed "The hell? I think I deserve an explanation!"

"So you do..." He'd stood there for several minutes after my outburst and so his words caused me to jump slightly. I was instantly cautious as I had not really expected for him to answer let alone be willing to give me answers. "The Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa is your friend Gaara's father has made a order because Gaara's sand did not attack you when you pushed him." When I? _'When did I push Gaar-earlier!'_

" _The emphasis on your, it was very obviously a jab of some sort and it made me shift away from my father pushing Gaara as I made him move as well. Yashamaru-San's eyes widened slightly, making me uneasy but I said nothing as I just stared at them all being sure to look confused. "_

 _'Could it be because my blood was mixed with his sand? Because it should have at least attempted to push me back...'_

"I see you understand...I will leave you on the roof for a bit...do not leave here or I will take you from Suna at the very second you make that decision." With that he turned away from me leaving me even more confused as I sat down to watch the sunset with a troubled mind.

I was still awake on the roof when I smelled blood, a lot of blood and it was all too familiar... _'Yashamaru...no...no!'_ I stood my eyes wide, "No..." I stood on shaky legs my mind whirling. I glanced towards the roof we spent so much time on, fear slithered down my spine as I started towards it. A scream sounded, _'Gaara...no! NO!'_ I pushed myself harder, I knew that voice almost as well as my own and I prayed. For the first time in a very long time I prayed _'Please...don't let this happen...Gaara deserves a happy life...Please anyone...someone...don't let this be happening!'_

I sent my thoughts out as I neared the roof, a rush of sand swirled around me and I gasped as it nicked me in several spots. I tried to push aside the sand but it ended up shoving me down onto a nearby roof where I again tried to fight against it. "GAARA!" I screamed, I screamed for all I was worth as the sand rushed over me with a bruising force and suddenly it stopped. A large shadow fell over me as I sat up shaking to look for the first time at one of the tailed demons, the one-tail was huge. Shukaku was more monstrous than you would think from either the anime or manga, and I could feel his blood lust. It rooted me to the spot I had been knocked even as I struggled to fight against the overwhelming force he presented.

"So he chose tonight..." I managed to stand then with a whirl to face my father and that blood lust seemed to seep into my very core.

"YOU KNEW! YOU BASTARD YOU FUCKING KNEW! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO HIM!" I screamed in English, as I usually did when I was beyond caring that someone would know I was not what I seemed.

Shukaku shadowed my father as I lunged but my father caught me around the waist touching my forehead. My rage instantly evaporated as I watched the one-tail start to destroy Suna "We are leaving now..." my gaze jerked to my father mouth open wide.

"No! Oto-San! I...I can't!" I turned from him watching the monster rise up, the monster that Gaara held inside him. _'You're not alone Gaara...I won't let you be!'_

"You can and will..."

"I will hate you!"

"So be it..."


	8. Eight: The Fire Inside

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

 _ **Aika Sakurano belongs to Ori Heartlyng/L. Eve respectively and BloodySandGirl has permission to use said character for Of Blood and Sand…~**_

 **Thanks:** To all my followers and Fav's, really guys you mean a lot to me! Needless to say I am so shocked but happy that this story is getting along so well.

 _ **lizzy2000:**_ Yeah it just might! And thank you, the next update should be about a week or so again. No definite, but I have LOADS planned right now. I am just trying to get some crap straight. Enjoy~

 _ **xVentressx:**_ Thanks! That was the whole point! If you liked the last one, well...I think you will love this one! So...enjoy~

 **Writer's Note:** _So! I know this story is not exactly the best, it is actually little past the first re-write when I post it for you guys. However, I am re-vamping it here and there in my spare time for a complete overhaul, though no big changes yet. I over all really like the way OBAS is turning out as a story, however I know there are a few...mistakes. Mostly spelling or me just messing up in general (Hey I'm only human after all) So in light of that, I am reworking some of the kinks out, I will of course let everyone know when I update it. The core of this story WILL NOT change, so don't fret about that my avid readers! There will also possibly be some filler chapters added in on the actual story, I just realized I left a big plot hole, and hopefully I've fixed it with this chapter!_

 _Now on to my usual writers note crapola..._

 _This chapter came out really easily, and I felt there needed to be some more interaction between Ami, Aika and Akane. So, here is some more time with them! Of course, that is not the main points of this chapter but without further ado~_

 **First Edit** **:** **Edit:** Spelling fixes mostly, and some Grammar.

 **Playlist:** _ **Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Face Down**_

 _ **Chapter Eight: The Fire Inside**_

A few days had passed after I had woke up in my own village, in my own bed a cracked hourglass clutched in my hand. I had then proceeded to spend the next day or two mostly locked in my room, aside from one D-Rank mission. I did after all actually belong to a team of genin, even if I did not do missions with them often and was more of a extra person. Four genin was unheard of, but there had been a surprise graduate in my class no one had expected to pass, me. My father being a high ranking official had somehow gotten me as his student, so it made things rather complicated. I also had a sinking feeling sometimes that he'd had a hand in my quick graduation, but I would never ask. I was still a genin, still part of a team but like everything about my life I was still completely a outsider to others. At least that is I was to others in my age group, and I had more to do with the adults in my village than children.

I also wrote letters to Gaara, but ended up trashing several of them because just how do you write a letter. I mean how do you write one that explains what you saw, and that you still wish to be friends because I have no idea. Even before this world I'd been very alone most of my childhood, my siblings had both been much younger than I was.

 _'Dear Gaara,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you well and okay. I saw what happened'_

 _'Dear Gaara,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you well and okay. I saw why people think your a monster, and it was scary..'_

Crumple, and toss. _'Gah! Why is this so hard...I mean...its just Gaara you idiot Akane, it is just Gaara.'_

 _'Dear Gaara,_

 _I am writing to my friend, my only friend. I saw your monster, and I am not anymore scared than I was when I met you. I don't know if you will get this but I miss you...I hope you are okay...write me back...soon please.'_

I crumpled yet another half-assed note up tossing it into my waste basket with a huff _'Why is it so hard to write a simple letter to Gaara of all people?'_ I closed my eyes as I dropped my pencil, and I could remember every moment of those few days we had spent time together. I thought for a while, about what I did know of him from my previous like and what I had personally experienced. I grabbed the pencil again with renewed determination as I pulled out a clean sheet of paper, I had it this time.

 _'Dear Gaara,_

 _I know I left without saying good bye but my Oto-San was as usual self, so as soon as I woke up I decided to make good on my promise. That is, the one to write to you of course. Hopefully I can come see you soon so we can get my hourglass fixed...because I must have gripped it too hard while asleep. I just want you to know even if I left without saying goodbye you will always be my best friend...so...please write soon._

 _Akane'_

I nodded, happy with my short letter this time, if he wrote back I would then talk more about Shukaku at that point. So I sealed the letter up and promptly raced downstairs slipping past Ami who glanced at me worry clear on her face. When I reached the mail office I quickly put my letter into the outgoing box with a smirk, there Oto-San could not stop that. I had after all come to a very logical conclusion these last few days, my father wanted me away from Gaara for some reason. Anyway as I was leaving Ami's face flashed through my mind and I felt the first bit of guilt over the way I had been acting. I had closed my whole family off, besides training and missions I had done little else but stay in my room away from everyone. Especially the man who was my father, I'd not get much more of what he would call moping before he put me back on track. That is, before I was to resume my training with him because I knew he would only allow me so long to myself.

"Okay! That changes today!" I could hate my father all I wanted, but no one else in my family had done me wrong like he had. So while I could have rushed back home I did not, I thought about what I could do with my family to reconnect, so to speak. When I entered the house again Ami was there and I smiled at her "Wanna train?" I mean my sister was a chunin at this point, who better to test myself against that would be more my level?

She seemed surprised "Y-yeah sure Akane..." She hesitantly stepped toward me and I grinned, I'd never trained with her before but I was excited to do so.

"Sorry...after that last mission Oto-San and I got into a fight, I took that out on everyone else...you did not deserve that Onee-San." She relaxed then ruffling my hair with a small smile of her own why did people like to do that! I gave her a mock glare, Ami was just too nice for me to really be mean to ya know?

"Oto-San is a bit hard on you sometimes Imuoto...even I can see that you know?" I nodded as we made out way into the back yard, things were okay with us now and I was happy Ami knew me so well. She probably knew me as a person better than even our father did, she payed far more attention unfortunately. We both took our fighting stances, and I was irritated to notice mine was sloppy compared to Ami's but I brushed that aside. She had been at this far longer than I had so it was to be expected that she would be the better ninja, I was still technically a child. We both moved at the same time and I will say I was surprised to find I was faster than my sister was...but sadly she was far stronger. The hit she landed to my stomach nearly blind sided me but I spun away from her doing hand signs. "Well..." I knew that amused tone but ignored it as I did something I'd only done alone before, something that would shock others.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ami's eyes widened as she did her own hand signs, and I only picked out enough to know it was a wind jutsu. I could only make one, sometimes two clones and I could only do that due to extensive knowledge of the Narutoverse. I'd taken to writing down my knowledge, in English because well I am not entirely stupid...most of the time. I slipped into my happy place, I mean I did love to fight and even if she was my sister I was not about to lose because I cared. No way my pride could take that hit, I'd after all been a variable machine in my last life. I had made two clones this time, much to my joy, but Ami took one of them out easily enough with the wind blade she created. I can say surprise had worked in my favor as my other clone got at her back while I swung a hit pushing a small bit of chakra into my hand. Now, again due to my knowledge I knew how to manipulate and control my chakra better than another kid my age. However I was still in a child's body so my actual chakra was rather limited, I could usually do the Shadow clone twice on a good day. Get a total of maybe four clones, and still use some small bits of my chakra to say strengthen a punch or kick. However beyond that and at best using say two substitution jutsu, I was left with hand to hand or my bloodline.

Granted I rarely used the academy jutsu, and yes before you ask I had graduated near the top of my class. There had been little competition though in that regard, as much as I hated the fact I was really very far ahead of others my age. I'd been ostracized because of my capabilities but me being a anti-social bitch had a hand in that as well.

Beings I did not have the greatest control over the whole blood business yet though, it limited my options even further. I wanted to win against my sister, not possibly kill her if I were to lose my control to some stupid asinine ability. I got her somewhat with my attack but she'd turned out to use that damn substitution technique I mentioned earlier. We ended up hand to hand after a bit, apparently chakra wise I was nearly level with my sister, but she did know higher level jutsu. So we were both a bit ragged, me even more so than her though when we both just started throwing punches. So to speak, because apparently both of us had that tenacious streak of not wanting to lose to anyone else.

Turns out, my elder sister is quite the bad ass.

Personally, I am going to skip over the rest of our fight because I got my ass handed to me soundly by Ami. Not something I wanted to relive if I could help it thank you very much, Ami I can admit is a beast...and I did not think I would spar with her again anytime soon. She'd gave me a sound whipping after all, and that was not something I would repeat if I could help it. Aika got home with Kaa-San from doing some sort of shopping shortly after we had finished our completely one sided match. Yeah, one sided because even I can realize she'd been holding back guess she'd not wanted to really hurt me either.

"You did well Akane, Oto-San has trained you well..." I flashed her a grin, even as I lifted one shoulder into a shrug.

"Eh, you still beat me...I don't think I'll challenge you again anytime soon..." She laughed as we sat down and she started to bandage my wounds. Aika joined us her eyes wide before she smiled sheepishly at me, here came her usual brand of chatter.

Aika was currently babbling as only she could while Ami tended to my scrapes, cuts and yes even bruises she herself had inflicted.

"You seem better today Akane..." I looked over my shoulder to our mother and nodded.

"Yeah...sorry...Oto-San..."

"You got into a fight while in Suna...I know." She sat down next to me and took over bandaging my arm with a soft sigh "Your Oto-San loves you Akane, I hope you know that..." Sometimes I wondered if he even cared about me at all. One could not say such words to their mother though, especially when that mother was my own so I nodded.

"I know..."

"Your just too much alike you and Hiyashi...both so dang stubborn and..." She sighed brushing my hair back with a smile. "Play with Aika...she's missed her Ane...I'll make supper..." She kissed my forehead before leaving us and Ami laughed a bit then. _'And what?'_

"She's right ya know? You and Oto-San, sometimes I think your his mini-me." With that and a ruffle of my hair she was off with that same silly smile she always wore, Aika was of course looking at me expectantly. I sighed and pushed my question to the back of my head as I grinned at Aika.

"Alright Alright, lets play with you ball." She lit up, kid was like in love with the damn ball I had gotten her years ago. She's just really started walking when I had come across it, I'd been determined Aika needed it and of course got it for her. Kaa-San had been nervous at first but Oto-San like usual overrode her when it came to something I wanted. Guess we were more alike than I was comfortable with, did not mean I would get over being angry for what he did though. As we passed the ball back and forth I thought, because while my father really was an ass, I could see he cared. Others may not be able to see that, but he showed his affection in the best way he knew how (even if it was fucked up).

"Ane?" I blinked with soft noise more or less asking 'what' without speaking, Aika of course grinned before she spoke again. "Is...Oto-San mean to you?" I blinked confused as she rushed on "Because I will beat him up if he is! Your **MY** Ane, and no one not even Oto-San can be mean to you!" During her spill she'd come forward to wrap her arms around my neck even as she abandoned her ball. I held her back for that moment in time, Aika obviously adored me and while I did not understand it I did accept it.

"He is not mean...so much as he is hard on me because he loves me I think, why do you ask?" I was rubbing the back of her head when those blue eyes looked up at me uneasily, Aika was such a open book. It made me miss him, and instead of push those memories away I just allowed them to hover there in the back of my mind.

"You were sleeping when he brought you home, and..." Here she paused scrunching up her face up. I could only guess that she was trying to figure out how to say what she wanted, but her face was rather cute.

"We had a fight Ai, but it is okay I promise you and does your Ane ever lie to you?" When she shook her head I responded with a ruffle of her hair, and she grinned at me all adorable in her child like trust. Sometimes looking into her eyes and seeing that innocence reminded me of things I did not like to remember. I myself had once had that look, long ago before Kavence put brutality into the place of such innocence, but he had. I forced myself back into the present and walked over to Aika's ball picking it up to bounce towards her.

"Let's not worry about that Ai, okay?" She frowned at me before she tipped her head to the side with a grin, my stomach clenched up at that look. However I forced myself to not think about who that look reminded me so much of, or how much it hurt to see that here. We played that way nearly till the sunset when I felt him, my father the man I could not help but be so furious with. I ignored him as Aika chatted on about what I had missed in her life, while it was useless knowledge to me I did pay attention. She was my family, my baby sister and she could not help that I was such a hard person to be around, or even that I disliked idle chatter.

"Akane..." There it was, his voice calling my name even as I had expected it to happen eventually. When I looked over my shoulder at him, I kept my face smooth even as I noticed his own was blank as mine. "After supper...meet me in the chambers..." I nodded and turned back to Aika without saying a single thing to him. I mean what could I, his child, say to him when he gave me a order like that?

The answer: Nothing.

 **~Chambers~**

I had of course did as my father asked, for he could and would force the issue but I don't think he expected me so soon after supper. That is when I dropped down into the training room we used I saw a door where one had never been before. I don't think he even felt or heard my approach either, for he made no movement towards me when I got to where I could see. The room was not the largest of rooms as it was more like a larger than normal closet, and it was filled with scrolls. From my position I could only make out a few of what they had written on their sides but one stuck out to me 'Ryuuketsu : Kage Ketsueki'. It translated to my blood line...but more...shadow blood? Most had similar writing and when I stepped forward to investigate my father turned around his eyes narrowed on me.

"What are you doing?!" His harsh words made me step back even as I stared wide eyed at him.

"You um...told me..." As I fumbled for words he quickly stood and shut the door behind him "Training I thought. I..."

"Fine, get into position." He was being...harsh even for him as he took up his position across from me, he was moving before I could even blink he was on me, hell I barely had time to think he moved so fast his fist smashing into my face. _'Fuck!'_ Was all I had time to think before I slammed into the ground, and it was hard enough it knocked my breath from me. I warily scooted away from him, he looked close to losing his cool and I could not understand why while I tried to recover. Then he was moving again, pain shot through my body with each hit and I could do little more than take the punishment. After several minutes, which mind you felt like hours, he stopped head bowed a bit away from me while I just tried to stay awake. I knew if I passed out that this man before me would kill me, for whatever reason was in his fucked up mind.

I hurt all over and breathing sent fire shooting across my chest, but I fought against the black dots littering my vision. I can not say how long we were in those positions, me on my ass staring at his bowed head as he stood motionless.

"O-Oto-San...?" His head snapped up as his eyes flashed black and I scrambled backwards even further "I-I'm sorry for whatever I did!" Tears filled my eyes, but I opened my eyes wide to keep them from falling. I had no idea what had set him off, and honestly I don't think I really wanted to know as I looked into those frightening eyes. While I was scared of some things, I'd never really been this afraid of anything in this world until that moment with my father. He stood like that for what seemed like hours before he started to move forward and I could not help but whimper.

"Akane..." He'd paused when I made that noise, and closed his eyes as he spoke. When he opened his eyes to look at me again they were his normal color that matched my own but I was still scared. "You have nothing to apologize for...I forget sometimes that you are a child, that you are my child." He pressed a hand to his face "You seem...no you are so much older on the inside than you are the outside, it makes it difficult. I...snapped..." He turned around and I quickly scrambled to my feet even as I continued to back across the room. When he turned back to me there was something in his eyes I could not read, something I think I did not even want to know.

"I...you..." I touched my cheek where the brunt of his initial blow had landed, and I could not help but wince. My cheek throbbed, very painfully and in that moment I realized everyone had been going easy on me, I did not like that. I wrapped my other arm around my waist, hoping to ease some of the fire that burned me with each breath.

"Let us...train as we normally do, and start with your usual warm up routine." Uneasy I did as he said even as I tried to keep a eye on him, I could not quell the fear inside me every time he moved. It did not take long to do my warm up, and soon enough we faced off at each other. What happened next, well I blame that on my fear of him because my father could be a truly frightening man when he wanted to. He had lunged forward and for some fucked up reason I just simply dropped to the ground in a ball with another damn whimper. He...or well we tried to spar several times before he stepped away from me entirely face turned away from me.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Do not be Akane, this is my fault...get your body warmed down for the night, and train yourself tomorrow. I...hurt you too much...to expect you to train..." With that he left, no other words as he disappeared up the ladder and honestly I was relived even if I had unanswered questions. _'Whatever is in that room...when I saw it he got pissed.'_

I followed after shortly, that is after I had seen to my own wounds and let me tell you wrapping your own chest is a bitch. However I did have a slight run in with my mother, who of course freaked out but in my usual fashion I soothed her. That is, I told a very big lie even if part of me wanted nothing more than to run into her arms and find safety.

Safety is overrated.

Thankfully the rest of my night went fairly normally, well for my family that is.

It was late into the night and I'd woke from a dream about Gaara transforming into Shukaku to tear me apart. I'll spare the gory details, because my mind is seriously too fucked up to even attempt to explain and I will say...he ended up changing into my father. That was really what kept me awake, because the matter was I could still feel his eyes on me and his anger. For that matter I knew I would not be getting back to sleep anytime soon, so I thought about my training earlier. I also thought about that room he'd obviously wanted to hide from me for whatever reason, I don't do secrets well. Never had really and I of course decided then and there I **had** to know what all was behind that hidden door. So I got up and pulled a baggy jacket over my nightgown, if I got into the room I planned on taking something. Needed a way to hide whatever I took right? Besides it was nearing fall in my village, so a jacket this late at night would be dismissed. With a half-assed plan I slipped from my room to slip on bare feet as quietly as I could muster, of course this would be the night my parents were getting frisky.

I blushed brightly as I passed their door hearing my mother moan _'Ewww! I really do not want to hear that crap!'_ Of course I rushed past there room and into the backyard as fast as I could _'That is possibly the one childhood memory I'd been happy without thank you very much!'_ I guess you can say living with the Squads in my last life had been a blessing of sorts, romantic relationships were almost nonexistent. Well at least they were in the underground where the Squads made their homes, or maybe at least just in my sector. Most of my sector had after all been little better than a group of ruthless, bloodthirsty criminals themselves. Trust was not a option, unless you got lucky like I had. _'Get off that train of thought! You have a mission, and you will complete it under your fathers nose!'_

Now back on my track I raced toward the meditation room at the back of our yard, I slipped inside with a quick glance over my shoulder. _'All clear, best keep on your toes Akane...he can find you at any moment...'_ With that thought I carefully opened the door, it stayed unlocked anymore so at least I would be able to get in and out easily. I carefully left the door cracked, no need to be stupid here after all, and slid down the latter as I only had so much time. When I landed in a crouch I huffed _'Of course you forget the most important thing of all, you've no idea how to open that damn door.'_ I shook my head at myself as my gaze wandered over the seemingly smooth wall that made the back of my training room. Now while I would like to be all awesome, saying I found the room, opened the door and did my mission without a hitch. Well, that would not be true because we all know at this point that fate really fucking hates my ass no matter which world.

It probably took me the better part of a hour to even find the seam of the door, and honestly it was by accident. I mean I did think my chakra would help, and it did but it really was pure luck I got the damn seam to glow slightly. I do mean slightly, I nearly missed the damn thing but it made a odd hiss noise as it slid forward slightly. Meaning the damn wall came out at me by about two freaking inches and I nearly screamed like some little girl. Point, the fucking thing scared the living shit out of me enough I was currently on my ass looking at it like it was gonna eat me. I know doors and walls are completely not capable of eating a grown ass woman, did not mean they would not or could not eat a six year old. Well almost seven, but really who was counting, I mean besides me that is. Now came the tricky part, closing the door would be easy but getting it to open when it had no handle or such yeah.

It took me about thirty minutes to figure that out and only because I fell into the damn thing when I heard a noise above me. It swung open smooth as could be but I figured my father was the one who made that noise so time was very short. I grabbed three scrolls, only one was slightly larger than I expected but anymore would be noticed too easily. I quickly stuffed them in my jacket, shut the door and scrambled across the room to duck under a table. I probably hid like that, like a fucking moron under the table for a hour or better before I figured I was safe. _'At least I have a good hiding spot...'_ Which was true, I'd pried some boards up under my dresser and made a hole within a hole of sorts. The bottom of my dresser lifted out now, and then if you knew how there was two floor boards that could also be moved. It made a nice hiding hole for my journal, and I figured the scrolls would be safe there until I could study them. So I awkwardly made my way back up the ladder, and yes I was smart enough to peek through the crack I had left.

See, I am not **always** stupid...even I can be smart. I'd barely made it from the hole when the door started to move, so once again I ducked under a table. This time it was my father, I could just see his feet but thankfully he did not seem to know I was there. I waited a few minutes after he'd went down the hole before I flat out **ran** into the house and towards my bedroom. On the way I tugged off the jacket and wrapped the scrolls inside, better chance of getting away with my thievery. Of course my 'good' luck ended there as I ran smack into a much larger body of my own, and yeah it was a body. I could feel their pulse as hands wrapped around my much smaller arms.

"What are you doing awake Akane?" My mind froze in that moment, because I was very likely about to be shoved down shit creak with not a single paddle in sight.


	9. Nine: Shadows and Power

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

 **Aika Sakurano belongs to Spirit of Wynter, and I have permission to use said chara~ She was last I know working on a sister story to this, so you might wanna check it out~ This will also be the last time that I make this disclaimer or mention Wynter. Though the Chara and such still belong originally to her creative mind. Thanks~**

 **Thanks:** To everyone of you who read this, you guys make all the writing worthwhile!

 **lizyeh2000:** No it's not! My computer kept freaking out and would not let me fix it though! Ugh . This chapter should be okay though!

 **xVentressx:** Thanks again for pointing out the repeats! Also yeah, her father is kind of a bit...cruel.

 **shugokage:** Thank you! I hope you like this one as well :)

 **belladu57:** Thanks :)

 **Critique Dragon:** I tried several times and could not get it to stop doing so! I am so sorry! I never intended for the whole thing to be in italics! Thank you for being a reader of my story though.

 **Heaven-water-sister:** Here is more! lol

 **Spirit of Wynter:** Tell me where you see the problems, and I'll fix it with it being inconsistent that is. Over all what I have wrote so far is actually intended to go fast paced, and my rough drafts are actually MUCH faster paced.

 **Suni Amari:** Thank you! Such praise O.O IDK what to do with it! XD Hope this one keeps with the theme!

 **SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing:** Thank you! I hope it continues to be so :)

 **Writer's Note:** _So this chapter has been done for a good bit of time, I just had to add some more stuff to it for effect really lol Anyways, next chapter is well on its way but actually taking longer than I wanted. Soooo it will be a bit after this for the next update, but I promise it WILL be worth it!_

 **First Edit** **:** **Edit:** Spelling fixes mostly, and some Grammar.

 **Playlist:** _ **Paramore - Playing God, Ignorance, and Rhianna - Russian Roulette**_

 _ **Chapter Nine: Shadows and Power**_

So I had expected my father to be the one who had grabbed me, but to my immense surprise and even relief it was my mother. I blinked up at her and she shook her head even as she smiled softly down at me, and I nearly cried in joy.

"What are you doing awake Akane?" Her face was full of concern but her eyes were like any good mothers suspicious.

"I went outside for a bit, I had a nightmare..." Her eyes softened even as she tried to pull me into a hug but I stepped back. "I...can I just have some tea?"

"Of course...go put away your jacket..." She laughed softly even as she gave me a genital push and I was more than happy to comply with her wishes. I slowly made my way to my room, had to keep up appearances, even as my heart tried to pound from my chest in fear. _'He could return at any moment...'_ Thankfully I saw a way out if he did even as I shoved my new treasure into my hiding place, I quickly snagged Aika's ball up. It would be the perfect alibi against my father if or rather when things blew up in my face. When I returned downstairs I held it up almost sadly before I placed it where Aika always did, mother already had tea out for me. "Is that why you ran into me first?"

"First?"

"Your father went outside as well..." She paused here before she smiled softly "I would guess he went into his little private training area you two share. So...tell me..." She gestured to the ball I had returned with that same small smile she always seemed to wear.

"I wandered around...after I woke up, when I noticed Ai's ball missing...she must have left it in my room...but I thought it was outside somewhere so I went outside." I did my best to sound sad even as I made my way to her, she was of course surprised when I hugged her legs. I pressed my face to her legs my mind racing, parents were supposed to protect their children but my former world had beat that notion from me. "It was bad Kaa-San" my voice choked up, because I really had been scared and was even more so in that moment.

He was awake somewhere, well I knew where he was but if he even thought he could get away with interrogating me I knew he would. I was also afraid I would crumble under the man he had showed me he could be just earlier that night. Goddess it seemed so much longer than just a few hours ago when he'd made me taste my own blood with one well delivered blow.

Apparently I was a better 'actress' than I though because soon enough she'd scooped me up into her arms "Oh Akane." Yup my mother was probably enjoying her first real chance to baby me, and I was completely okay with that. Then again, maybe it really had just shook me up worse than I had realized because I welcomed the attention and touch of my mother. In the back of my mind that callus voice said this could not last, that no parent protected their young, not from the other parent especially."Want to tell me about it?" When I shook my head she gently sat me on the table to hold my face "You know me and Oto-"

"It's about Oto-San!" Her eyes widened even as I interrupted her but then they narrowed before she kissed my forehead. Well damn Akane, good way to blurt the damn truth you fought so hard to hide all night at family time and even through dinner.

"Did he hurt you..?" She touched my cheek and tears welled up I just stared up at her, terrified. "Was this not from simple training...?" She had been suspicious last night, for the whole side of my face was badly bruised and I never got bruises that were so bad. I tried to tuck my head into her shoulder but she carefully kept her eyes locked onto my own even as she kept my face still, in that moment I realized just how strong my mother really was.

"P-please Kaa-"

"Akane...I love your father, but if he hurt you intentionally..." Her voice carried a tone of warning, her face stern, even as tears fell down my face. I stared into her blue eyes that were so much like Aika's, but unlike my younger sister I saw a force of will in those deep blue hues I'd never noticed before.

"I...I think I saw some room I should not have..." Yeah, I freaking blurted out somewhat of the truth even as I tried to get away.

"Akane" Her eyes softened even as she touched my bruised cheek with care keeping me on the table with firm hands. "Don't worry I'll handle it..."

"I don't want to train with him anymore he scares me...and I don't want him to hurt you..." She had nodded and I was sure about to say something when someone else joined us.

"Ane...Kaa-San..." Aika stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes even as Oto-San came back from outside his eyes locking onto me. I nearly flew off the table but my mother caught me giving dad a glare before she rushed over and scooped up Aika. I guess you can say that glare said back off, because after all my mother often gave in to my father, but she was far from weak like I had once thought. I had seen her get her way from time to time and I was glad this seemed one of those times, my father still made me uneasy.

I could not help but wonder what my mother would do with the information I had shared, and how my father would react. I was helpless to their whims and choices as I was still a child, but I also had some choices at the possible future. If my mother left my father or made him leave I could stay here, or go with her and still be a ninja which was my only goal.

"You have a nightmare too Ai?", came Kaa-san's soft voice as she crouched down on Aika's level, her face softening some. When my baby sister nodded, our father's expression changed, guess he had not realized I had been outside. One could hope for such a thing, but I had a feeling if he did not know that moment that I had been into that room that he soon would. I looked at him through the fall of my hair though and I could tell he was still very suspicious of me as he kept his gaze on me alone. So then again maybe he at least suspected something, if I was lucky he might not have noticed a few scrolls missing.

"Ane...had a nightmare?,"Aika asked as I then nodded, being careful not to look at Oto-San openly even as Kaa-San took Ai's hand in hers and helped me off the table, standing between me and Oto-san.

"Aika can you take this tea to my room for you and Akane." asked Kaa-san, as she leveled a look at our father, her face betraying no emotion except for her voice, soft and warm.

When my little sister nodded our mother smiled down at us, though she never broke eye contact with her husband.

"Good you and Akane can sleep with me tonight."

Aika lit up excitedly and quickly grabbed the tray Kaa-San held out to get on her way. As Aika was leaving, Kaa-San leaned down to give me a hug.

"I'll handle it all Akane, you will always be my baby...go on, it will just be us tonight..." she whispered, her words gave me a little bit of confidence as I nodded and followed after my sister leaving her alone with mine and Aika's father. I reached kaa-san and oto-san's bedroom finally after what seemed like forever, because of how terrified I was. I was brought out of my musings as Aika noticed my presence her small hands wrapping around one of my arms. I let her tug me to the bed, or rather the small end table beside the bed where she had set up the tea. She smiled up at me, while pouring the warm honey tea into a cup, just how she was trained by Obaa-san.

"Ane...here is your tea..."

Aika bless her little soul held one of the cups out to me and I gratefully took it as I settled onto our parents bed.

"Thank you Ai..." She only smiled as she cuddled up to me, her head on my chest, her own tea cup in hand I think we fell asleep like that tea in hand leaning on one another. My thoughts were far from peaceful, but honestly that was the best nights sleep I had gotten in a long time, I did not even notice when our mother joined us.

 _'Dear Gaara,_

 _A lot has changed the past few weeks huh? I guess it will be okay though...please write me back soon. I'm worried about you, which sucks because Oto-San will not allow me to go to Suna but I'll figure out a way one day. For right now I am just trying to become stronger, but one day maybe I can show you my home. You remember that right? You showing me Suna, it really was beautiful...my home is more green than yours, but I still want to show you. I think you would like it, even if it would be weird for you when compared to your own home._

 _Akane'_

A few days had passed after that fateful night and many things had changed, but it was something I avoided thinking on. I focused on training, and learning the scrolls I had stole because I knew eventually he would find out. I was not some stupid child though, I carefully trained with them and also very carefully hid them when I was not using them. One of my father's teammates found me just after I had placed them back in their hiding spot one day, I knew it was safe enough. His team had no idea of the inner turmoil between father and daughter, we were both much too careful for that.

It had been nearly a whole month since my father and I'd falling out, but we had continued to do missions together. I'd been preoccupied a lot, but it did not take a genius to figure out that my father had become a much...more unforgiving person. Before I had been taken on rather easy missions, in fact….in the world I had not even killed a single person and that did not change. His team took care to kill, and keep me away from doing so probably due to my age as well as the fact I had never killed before.

I was told the plan as we went to join the rest of the team, and I just decided to go along with what everyone wanted to do. It was simple enough after all and my role was rather easy, I nodded at the Chunnin Sanna as she slipped away from me.

"Akane." My father's much larger hand landed on my shoulder but I spun around away from him and I knew he let me. The fact that he still saw me as some weak defenseless child, one who had to rely on others to protect her made me so damn angry.

"What?!"

"Did you take something...Anything from that room?"

"What room?" I countered, playing stupid, to which he only gave me a narrowed glare through his unkempt white hair.

"You know what..." He sighed rubbing his face even as he sifted his face away from me with a shake of his head. I watched his hair spill around his face as he leaned forward before speaking again "...you know what I am asking about,"he growled softly as he leered at me, his voice oddly soft. I had to keep the fact that he still intimidated me from showing as I raised my chin at him my own eyes flashing in the same manner his did. Both of us showed our anger when you saw our eyes, in that moment I hated the fact we were so similar in appearance.

"No, I don't even remember much more than what wall it was on so how in the hell could I get inside?" I turned away from him then and took my position in the tree's above the group we tracked even as they set up their camp. Go figure that the first time he was able to get me alone he asked about that fucking room of his. Even after he had all but ignored me except on missions, at home there was a chasm in our family now. I thought that maybe I had caused that chasm at first, but I had realized after time that it had been there for awhile. I guess you could say that my mother had finally had enough of him treating me as harshly as he did. I can not say for sure, maybe she had just had enough of him and his personality, I had that's for sure. I'd been given a new sensei, the same as Ami actually which had really made me happy because Kashiro-Sensei was a kind person.

I had always gotten along with Ami's team, and so spending what free time they could spare together had been a dream come true. Kashiro-Sensei was a harsh teacher but he was also completely different from my own father, in very good ways mind you. I sometimes wondered if Ami felt like I was intruding but when I had asked her about it she had just laughed at me. 'I was the one who asked him to train you Akane' Those thoughtful and kind words had made me very happy. Ami and I had gotten very close while we trained together, I learned a lot of my happy-go-lucky sister.

She much like me was a prodigy of sorts, but unlike me she'd had no help from our father like I had to graduate. I learned that my sister, despite her cheer, was ruthless in battle and I admired her for still being so kind to others. Personally I had a habit of being ruthless as well, but I was also a rude little brat or at least my sister and her team said so often enough. In that time she became a chunnin, but she still always had time to just be a wonderful big sister to Aika and I both.

Movement to my left made me shake my memories loose from my head as I refocused on our enemy. I could not afford to be distracted by this last few weeks, so I focused instead on what I could contribute to my team. When the signal was given I dropped into the mess of enemy ninja who were all Missing-nin and grinned.

"Hello~" They looked stunned as they scrambled to face the 'threat' that had dropped in front of their very faces. I simply held my hands up "Oi, I just wanted to see if I could join you guys..." I gestured to my headband, it was of course a fake from my village. I however had to stick with the plan and get their attention without getting outright killed, because well yeah. I knew they all probably thought I was some harmless genin, and really they were after all in the right there.

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Akane...I just figured I would try and join you guys when I sensed you pass that shit hole by." I lifted a shoulder "Ya know...killing a high ranked Jounin is no small thing..." Blah blah, I was so bored of this already but I did have a job to do. Well at least a plan that I was supposed to follow, but same difference really in my mind. As I spoke I brushed my hand across the mark through the sun symbol on my headband and flashed a smirk, keep to the plan.

Yeah, ugh I mention I hate plans? No? Well I FUCKING loathe plans….so damn much.


	10. Ten: Loss of Life

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

* * *

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

* * *

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

* * *

 **Aika Sakurano belongs to Spirit of Wynter, and I have permission to use said chara~ She** **was last I know working on a sister story to this, so you might wanna check it out~ This will also be the last time that I make this disclaimer or mention Wynter. Though the Chara and such still belong originally to her creative mind. Thanks~**

* * *

 **Thanks:**

 **xVentressx:** Yes it is! Guess you will just have to keep reading to see now won't you? ;P Nah, he won't do anything for awhile at least.

 **fiore:** (Or Whatever your user name may be! :) ) Thank you! Keep up reading, I have no plans on leaving people hanging. :)

 **Writer's Note:** ( 3 )

Ohhhh a number three? What's going on?

ANYWHO! More Akane, less daddy dear...thank you everyone who reads this story, and those who review often. I would not keep writing this without all you guys.

* * *

 **Playlist:** _ **Linkin Park - What I've done, Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony,**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten: Loss of Life**_

* * *

Months passed and I did my best to avoid my father, which was easy given he was hardly ever home anymore. The gulf in our family grew but it allowed my mother, sisters and I to grow far closer than ever before; our father became a distant, shadowy figure in our lives within a remarkably short time. Recently, I had caught Mother and Ami talking about moving to her home village of Tsuki to live with one of my aunts; Ami was against the idea and I agreed with her. We were both Ninja of Taiyou and I wanted to stay that way even if Mother was against it. Aika though, was another matter...if Mother left I wanted my younger sister to go with her and I cornered Ami later to tell her my exact thoughts on the subject. I was relieved when my elder sister agreed with me- neither of us wanted Aika to become a Ninja for multiple reasons, mainly because neither of us could see Aika surviving becoming a Ninja..she was too kind, too soft, too gentle in manner..and these qualities, which we both valued highly in our sister, would be sacrificed-she would inevitably change (as both of us had) if she chose to pursue that path.

In the weeks following our discussion, all was as it had always been-we did not move, nor was the subject broached by Mother or ourselves-but I could tell Mother was getting closer to bringing it up to me and then possibly Aika. I knew Ami backed me, but Aika started to ask to go to the Academy and I feared for her safety more than leaving my home. I finally brought up taking Aika to Tsukigakure, the Moon village, but Mother refused to leave Ami and I or allow Aika to become a Ninja-we had reached a wall it seemed, an impasse that left us all feeling..unfulfilled. Time passed quickly however, and I started to take on missions again but this time, it was with Ami's team; the transition wasn't difficult though and I took some small pleasure in work as it kept my mind elsewhere; and so the days passed in a blur until I realized with some surprise my birthday was upon me. The night before I had begun another letter.

* * *

 _'Dear Gaara,_

 _Did you not get my last letter? I'_

* * *

I tossed the letter with a sigh and began composing another, a feeling of finality weighing heavily on my shoulders. In a rare moment of wistful remembrance I thought to myself how different things were from that time, seemingly so long ago, when my path had been crossed by a boy with eyes the color of sea-foam, red hair blazing in brilliant contrast against the hot sands in the sweltering desert of Suna; sometimes I wanted to go back to that time. I allowed my head to fall back onto the headrest of my chair with a huff as I closed my eyes, pressing one hand to my forehead. At times I felt so tired, stretched a little too thin..the youthful vitality of my body made little difference to the tattered mind housed within; things in this world were just as real, just as personal, and yet somehow, this world seemed more….vivid than the one before.

I pressed the palm of my hand into my forehead with a loud exhale and shook my head, feeling the weight of my braid swing across the back the chair. I then sat back up with sudden resolve, leaned forward and, taking a deep breath, gave myself a mental pep talk _'I can do this, I_ know _I can, so stop procrastinating!'_

* * *

 _'_ _Dear Sabaku No Gaara,_

This will be my last letter, because I've been writing you for over a year now...well, two years to be exact...and still no reply. I will probably still write to you, I just won't send them...so please respond...

Tsukino, Akane'

* * *

Aika had woken me up early that morning, bringing me breakfast in bed that she herself had made (I had been told this, quite proudly, by a beaming Aika, who had stood expectantly at my bedside in anticipation of my first bite) and I could not help but smile, happy despite the letter I had written late the night before. I am sure you know it was to a certain red-headed sand Ninja who I was going to try and reach out to once again. She'd eaten with me (only after I had first tried, then exulted, her meal) chatting happily in that carefree manner that so endeared her to me. Afterwards she gave me my present-a new set of wraps for training and a new whetstone-for which I was sincerely thankful and told her so as I gave her a quick, one-armed squeeze that sufficed as a hug.

It had been a peaceful morning and Aika's sweetness had put me in a rare good mood-I'd even bowed to my Kaa-San's wishes for me to wear a kimono, though I did sneak a pair of shorts and a tank on underneath it (I was still me after all, which equals hate on every and all kimonos everywhere). I even let Kaa-San pull the mess my hair had become over the last few years up into a bun of sorts; she swore it looked beautiful. I could have cared less-if not for Aika's obvious joy at going to the festival I probably would have fought against this girlish ritual in my usual manner-this time however I gave myself up to their wishes with a small smile and accepted defeat, helpless in the face of my little sister's questioning smile and large blue eyes...she gave a surprised squeal of joy when I nodded assent to their administrations, and her pleasure was apparent as she happily danced around me, pulling and tugging here and there until my head felt quite sore. Her reaction was almost worth the pain I endured.

Later that morning I had stood fully clothed in front of the bathroom mirror, whose perch against the opposing wall had remained unchanged for all of eternity to my knowledge. The mirror was tall and stately, and from what my mother had once told me, a family heirloom that had been passed down several generations now. I ran my fingers lightly across the aged silvery glass that reflected my image in the late morning sun; I gazed at myself in silence, taking in my appearance with and indifferent and critical eye; my gaze travelled down, noting the white hair framing my face in loose waves even as the tie put in by Kaa-San and Aika kept most of it tightly bound. I tucked a few stray strands of hair behind my ears with a slight frown….my hair had grown nearly to my waist in the last few years, something that had happened without my notice.

Further down, the skin of my forehead gleamed..my skin tone was an even, pale shade of ivory that matched my hair wonderfully, it even complimented the bright hue of my eyes, made them seem more intense somehow. My eyes..I stared unabashedly into them, searching their fiery depths. Eyes of crimson, the color of freshly spilled blood, glinted in the mirror from my face even as darker shades of red swam below the surface like shadows of terrible leviathans rising from the depths in a great see of blood. I'd learned in the last year that my eye colour changed based on my mood, and even the use of my blood line it didn't alter this. I closed my eyes, resting my face against the cold, smooth surface of the glass, centering myself before I started my day of 'fun'.

I could have cared less about my birthday, for it was still the same day it had always been...July the Thirteenth. Even in this world I could not seem to shake some things, they were….so similar….I caught myself counting these similarities all the time in what I suppose must have been an unconscious effort to reconcile my two lives; my number of siblings and matching days of birth were only two among a plethura of coincidences. I shook my head a little to clear myself of these introspections, tuning back into the outside world. Aika was chattering on about the koi toss, a game that I had always been good at..I caught her last sentence-she was saying something about wanting me to teach her my signature trick-and quickly capitalized on the opportunity to escape the house.

"Kaa-San, I'm going to take Aika to the koi pond, she wants to try it….and I think I will enjoy it as well." I smiled up at my mother, who laughed softly as she ruffled Aika's hair, who in return stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Alright, be careful Akane...and take care of your sister….remember lunch with your Oto-San later as well." I just nodded and quickly pulled Aika away towards the koi ponds. I would have much rather avoided a birthday lunch with my father altogether, but for my family's sake I would endure.

"We're going to visit Obaa-San as well! I'll find you after!" I shouted over my shoulder right before we turned the corner, grinning irreverently at Aika, who only laughed.

"Kaa-San will not like that Ane, you doing things on your own." She giggled and I ruffled her hair, earning a glare as we neared the ponds whose tranquil waters played host to every kind of game imagineable for most everyone around.

"Eh, what do I care Ai? I'm a Ninja and she always treats me like a baby but I can look after you for a little while." She smiled at me, her pale blue eyes seeming to sparkle at my words and I knew right then taking Aika away from our mother for awhile was a good choice. Aika struggled under our mother's smothering embrace far worse than I ever did, but then again my little sister was a kind soul...and kind souls, combined with gentle upbringings and soft hearts, were souls that didn't do well under relentless pressure..like a fragile flower struggling to grow under torrential rains, I envisioned Aika's will crumbling under our mother's love like the stem of the flower snapping under the weight of all that water pouring down upon in constant, life-giving drops. I felt a swift pang of sorrow and overwhelming love for my little sister then..I gave Aika a quick hug, feeling her tiny frame and the heart beneath it beating fiercely before I let go and lead her into the rush of children and adults playing the various games set up in the center of town.

Aika was rather easily frustrated, a trait that often enough reminded me of Lei, but she was not one to give in on much. We continued using the small paper 'nets' which looked more like a fan 'made to help you lose' as Aika put it often enough. I could not help but laugh at my sister, and her obvious anger at the game..she was still being rather hopeless at it, despite my best attempts.

"Ai, calm down…" I laughed when she turned, flashing angry blue eyes in my direction and a scowl on her face that went against her usually cheerful disposition and looked unnatural there. "Oh don't scowl, you'll get wrinkles…." She huffed as I smoothed a hand across her forehead but soon enough cracked a small grin.

"It's so easy for you and A-"

"Yeah yeah!" I lightly shoved her shoulder, earning a confused look as I paid for another round and a few more of the ridiculous paper nets. "It's a thin piece of paper, it only takes patience and I know you can do it...remember what I told you; thing is, actually watch this time, okay?" She huffed but nodded, giving me the focus only a small child could...if an adult were to give you such a fixed, attentive stare it would be creepy. I shook away my dark thoughts as I watched for a koi to get close enough. Then, with a quick scoop under it, I managed to toss it into a nearby fishbowl.

"See?" She nodded mutely as she took the second turn-you had to get two out of three to win a fish-and failed miserably, the paper ripping through.

"Again." She growled softly and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. This time Aika managed to get the fish up, much to my surprise. It barely made it into the bowl I had tossed the previous one into but of course my baby sister was completely elated by her victory.

"I-I WON!" She screamed, throwing herself into me and I could only laugh as she jumped around in utter, complete joy.

"Then let's get your fish, eh?" I mused over her excited voice as she continued to repeat 'I won' to my complete annoyance. Yeah, she was my baby sister and I did love her, that did not mean there were not times when even she did annoy me. She pulled me along, her hand tangled with my own as we approached the merchant who gave out prizes. Aika's prize was her choice of fish..I watched my sister with an indulgent smile as she pressed a clenched fist to her mouth, cheeks pink, flushed with her excitement. She was being sure to find the 'perfect' fish, or, well, that is how I interpreted her lengthy show of staring at first one fish then another, as we stood like that for several long minutes.

"That one!" _'Finally'_ I mumbled under my breath as she pointed to a mostly white koi that had some rather vibrant splotches of red. "Like your eyes….the red reminds me of your eyes Ane…." She smiled up at me sweetly and I felt an iron fist grab my heart even as I smiled back. "Can we show Obaa-San?"

"Of course, I wanted to get some tea anyways…" I smiled down at her as I laced my fingers through hers again and this time she followed me, her prize fish swinging in the bag clenched in her free hand. We'd only made it a couple streets over when a loud boom rang out across the air, making the ground shake and leaving my ears ringing. I looked around in surprise. _'Fireworks? They should not be till later today though…'_ My thoughts trailed off as I noticed it was not any kind of fireworks display I had ever seen before; in fact, it was most definitely _not_ fireworks at all. I saw, in the stark clarity afforded me by my rush of adrenaline, the flames licking up the sides of the walls of a nearby shop. _'An organic tea shop that opened up only this last year'_ I thought senselessly, crouching instinctively over Aika's trembling form..all the while my eyes happening upon one black figure after another and I realized then that there were people dressed in black starting to appear in alarming numbers, at an equally alarming rate, all around as more explosions sounded in the distance. I barely registered it when my mother rushed up behind me and grabbed Aika's hands out of my own..I knew this was no game, no prank or silly joke.

We were under attack.

* * *

"Aika! AIKA!" My mother's frantic screams yanked me from my thoughts and I looked back at her….I wished in that second I had just kept going. My mother had managed to pull Aika a meter or so towards home but now she no longer held my little sister's hand; Aika had been pulled from her grasp in the rush of noncombatants leaving the village. Even if I was a Genin I would not be allowed to join in the defense groups while everyone else tried to escape..panic squeezed my heart. I had made it back within a blockof my mother's home with Aika in tow when the fires and enemy Ninjas swarmed my once peaceful home; Mother had apparently rushed to find us the moment the first explosion had ripped through town, only to see us there a few meters away.

"I'll get her!" Ami appeared beside our mother just as I myself reached her-I nodded as I grabbed Ami's hand.

"I'll go with..."

"Akane y-"

"I can fight Onee-Chan, and I know some of the spots she may go to that even you don't know. If we work together we will find her quicker..."

"Okay...damn it but okay, go on Kaa-San I'll get them both back to you..." Our mother's eyes were wide blue orbs, lost and frantic as they searched our faces for some kind of reassurance...an image of ocean waves being tossed and turned by uncertain winds flashed across my mind... then we turned, running towards the retreating mob of villagers. Of course Ami nor I had any real idea where our little sister had gotten herself to but we would find her, of that I was certain. It took longer than I would have liked to get through the crowd-Ami took the lead early on and I was more than relieved to allow her that honor as we maneuvered through the smoking rubble that had been our home a few short moments ago.

We carefully kept to the shadows even as buildings crumbled and fell, burning all around us; so much destruction, seemingly instasntaneous-someone was using fire _jutsus_ , and a lot of fire _jutsu_ by the looks of it. _'We are the Sun village, how could we be brought low by fire of all things?'_ Our village _jutsu's_ were predominantly ruled by fire sign, as were the citizens who called Taiyougakure home...it was just how things were.

Peace was apparently just as fleeting in this world as in my own.

"Damn it Aika…" Ami's growled words caught me by surprise as we searched through the market district, avoiding the enemy as best we could. However both of us were scrapped up a bit from the two, and then three men we had ran into shortly after getting to the markets. Ami spoke low, "Okay...shit. Akane, go towards the house….I'll head to Obaa-San's shop, they're the last two places I can think of that she would be." Her footsteps had ceased as she spoke but I was unaware of their absence, so focused on hearing her words as I was, until I was nearly on top of her. She had stopped abruptly, and then, without a word, slid into deeper shadows...so seamless were her movements that she seemed to just melt away into nothing. Reacting quickly, I did the same only to discover the shadows were hiding a small alley that branched off towards both places, an alley I would have known to be there had the village not been in ruins..I shook my head with a frown as I followed with equal stealth.

"We should not separate…."

"I know, damn it! Aika is running out of time though, more enemy Ninja will be arriving every second and we have to find her _now_. I know you can handle it Akane, just….be careful...Oto-San should be out there somewhere….so if you run into him...or one of his team, alert them to Aika's disappearance." I sighed even as I nodded my head in compliance and she closed her eyes, "I'll hurry to you whether I find her or not as fast as I can…."

I squeezed Ami's arm, "You be careful too…" We both nodded and separated, going towards our different destinations, both heading into unknown, even more dangerous territory. Ami had chosen the more dangerous for herself, and, ashamed at my own weakness, I actually felt relief that I was headed towards what was once our home.

"Oh look...it's a little Genin..." I glared up at the man as he dropped down in my path, even as I pulled a _kunai_ out and attacked. We danced around, but one Ninja would be no issue for me, even with my low capabilities, because even at my weakest I was stronger than most. I pulled a second _kunai_ from under my kimono (no scythe today which really did suck seriously but I was flexible like that). I rolled, ducking under his punch, then stabbed my weapons high into his thigh even as I moved away "Bitch!" Oh, did I make the idiot mad? Guess so because he suddenly grabbed that damn bun my mother had spent hours putting my hair into, and lemme tell ya it fucking hurt!

I kicked at the inside of his elbow, keeping my focus on him because I would die otherwise, never be distracted. His arm gave way instantly and my weight proved too much for him as he dropped me to the ground. I rolled to my feet without missing a beat. I'd busted my lip as I landed because _of course_ my stupid fangs had grazed it. I gave it no second thought, only slid my tongue across my bottom lip, licking away the blood. With a shake of my head I freed my hair, letting the length of it fall around me even as I lunged towards my attacker. I caught him with a solid punch to the stomach as my other hand reached for a weapon to slice this idiot's throat open for him…..and then I was grabbed from behind, my arms wretched upwards sharply, causing a hiss of pain to escape my lips.

Apparently this idiot was no longer alone, or maybe he'd never really been alone, but I did not shy away from the pain. I slammed the heel of my foot into his shin and like any good idiot he released me in response, but his buddy...well yeah, I forgot about him. I'd just gotten steady on my feet when the first man grabbed me again, this time by the throat, squeezing tightly enough that spots danced across my vision.

"Kill her Kusu, we need to hurry and she's just a little brat."

I did not want to die here, I had made the perlious journey to our house, carefully avoiding the enemy but now here I was, in trouble. _'Well shit….'_ I quickly shoved my hands towards the man, Kusu, aiming for his face even as I saw the glint of _kunai_ steel being drawn forth. A wretched yowl of pain caused hope to bloom in my chest..I had successfully shoved two of my fingers into one of his eyes; I felt the wet pop of his eyeball as I pushed my weight into him...the hot liquid rushing over my hand made my stomach clench painfully, though. _'Don't get sick'_ I repeated over and over in my mind as I painfully slammed into the ground, dropped by Kusu in his agony..sadly I'd only gotten one eye.

I shook my hand, splattering the gooey substance onto the ground with a grimace before I wiped the rest on my kimono. I pulled my last _kunai_ from under the heavy material and shifted into a stance _'Just gotta hold on until Ami get's here….just hold on….if she did not find Aika she'll already be on her way back.'_ I took a deep breath feeling the bruising on my throat, _'good thing I heal faster than most people; if not, he might have crushed my throat.'_ The other man, Kusu's friend, lunged at me and the clank of metal on metal sounded loud in our small area.

' _Shit….he's just so much bigger than me…'_ trying to just fight the man, _kunai_ to _kunai_ , was proving to be a bad choice. His arm reach, hell, even the reach of his legs were far superior to my own _'Damn being so fucking short!'_ I fumed on the inside even as fire spread across my cheek for the third time in so many seconds-I might be a prodigy but I was out of my league as two more men joined. The other man used the distraction to kick me in the stomach and a small scream escaped my mouth as I felt ribs snap.

Everything happened in slow motion then; the group of men closed in around me and I had time to lament not knowing if Aika had been found..then Ami was shoving me behind her, throwing her arms wide in defensive posture, effectively making herself a barrier between myself and my attackers-A _kunai_ sticking out of her back with its deadly, glinting tip pointing up towards the sky..it was almost a graceful sight until the man removed it from her. Even as he shoved her body aside and reached for me, I did not look at him, no, I looked at the roofs above and behind him. Then I felt the warm droplets of my sister's blood-as it sprayed me across me in fanning arc of red, I saw my father drop down behind the men, his eyes filled with horror, bright in their pain as he moved to attack.

"Move Akane!" My body acted although my mind was frozen. I dropped to the floor, rolling away from the men who wished me harm. As I came to a stop, I caught sight of myself in a puddle beneath me..my hair was loose and tangled with debris, but my eyes finally matched something-the blood that coated my body, Ami's blood, was the exact shade of those blank orbs staring back at me. My mind was so numb but something snapped in that second; suddenly, those staring, vacant eyes darkened and grew stormy-I snatched a _kunai_ from the ground and started to move alongside my father with deadly grace. I killed then, ruthlessly-for the first time in a long time I felt like Anna again, I felt like I had come home. I moved like that, almost on autopilot, and killed with abandon, slaughtering all who did not carry the Sun insignia on their headband.

As I slew through men with mindless ease, in some distant part of my mind I realized that the men my father and I fought could not be much higher ranked than a Genin themselves. I think now, though, that the ruthless part of me, the part that allowed for the use of my bloodline, gave me some sort of edge..but still, I really can not say how I only endured a few wounds from our attackers in the bloodbath that ensued. Even as my village burned around me I did not care-I only felt the thrill of the kill as my _kunai_ cut through limbs and arteries, and as I felt their blood splatter over my body, layering over my elder sister's, I felt a kind of peace.

For me time became meaningless, it had come to an abrupt halt on my eighth birthday when Ami had died to protect me. So still, as I just stood there staring at the ground, completely numb, when he touched me..I looked up at my father and his mouth was set into a grim line, but his eyes were full of hurt and sympathy..I just shrugged off his touch however, and went to her body.

Ami.

We had both become so close...

I crouched there, touching her cold cheek with just the barest brush of my fingertips, and could not go any further. I stared into eyes dulled by death, eyes that had once been a vibrant violet, eyes that had flashed in anger and belied depths of feeling..the sudden onslaught of once-happy memories now turned painful caused my chest to hurt with icy, aching cold. My breath hitching, I pressed my free hand to my chest, gripping the cloth of my soaked kimono with one small, blood-stained hand-I was a monster. I guess no matter how far one ran, how far your soul traveled, you would always be what you were born to become. I was always meant to be a monster, a killer who had no remorse and I had always known the joy I had was limited. I let the hope for a new start, for a better life, even, blind me to the reality of this world...of all worlds where I was in existence.

This had to be a dream, some fucked-over nightmare and I'd had enough of it.

"Ami..." I pressed my hand fully to her cheek now, tears brimming over the top of my eyelids only to spill down my cheeks in miniscule rivers of sorrow. "Onee-Chan...Ane...please..." I moved my hand over her mouth and nose where no breath came. I started to shake then as I grabbed up the front of her kimono "WAKE UP! AMI!" I knew I was screaming and I could not care less..let them take me too! It was all my fault, I should not have come with her-if I had stayed behind then maybe she would still be alive, still be here with me..

"Onee...please don't leave me...please...I...I need you..." I buried my face in her chest, uncaring of the cold blanket of death that permeated her. I just wanted her back, I _needed_ her back because she was my older sister and I could not imagine life without her. "I-It's all just some bad d-dream!" I leaned back and started to shake her with renewed fervor. "P-Please...Ami...sister..." I leaned over her face as my tears fell on her in irregular droplets..even in my confusion and uncertainty I knew my tears were not supposed to be pink, but there they landed on her cheek, pink and unapologetic, in stark contrast to the skin on Ami's smooth, pale white face.

I would forever be different, I knew that and always had, but Ami had made me feel loved-as had most of my family-but even more, she had made me feel like I _belonged_..but it never lasted. I knew this-really, I did, but...what was life without the hope for more? It was a bottomless shit hole we called survival, but that would never be living and I wanted more for myself. My fault, my fault, all my fault-the words rang through me, over and over in my head, drowning out everything else. I shook my head as I finally let her body go, pressing my hands to my face even as I screamed long and loud in my rage, my loneliness..and then my voice broke as wracking sobs overtook me.

* * *

"It should have been you..." English words whispered in my ear. I whirled around, only to see no one there but the words bounced around my head.

"Yes...but I will **never** be a victim again..." I responded in English as I looked around for the source of that voice-but I was all alone. I would not die here, no, Ami would not have ever have wished my death so I would live where she could not; I would live **for** her, for my elder sister who meant the world to me, and for the first time in a long time, I recalled my old life...had my own younger siblings felt a gripping despair like what held me now? I felt sure they had, but I also had to believe they had both moved on from this..so I could as well.

"Akane…" Wait, I was not alone and I looked up into my father's face as he walked towards me. _'Where was he?'_ We had fought side by side but then he had disappeared "Aika is with your mother…..you need to come with me….to the clan compound."

' _Clan compound?'_ This was the first I had heard of our clan actually having a compound, and I should have been curious but I was only numb. No….I was not numb, I felt the tears trailing down my face as I stared at him mutely.

"I will carry you….we must hurry...more Ninja will come…" He looked ragged, tired even, but he scooped me up with ease and I let him without a word of resistance.

I was not numb, but I would be….being raw like I was would get me nowhere. _'Goodbye Ami…..I...I love you, and one day….I'll avenge you. I will kill whoever caused your death…..the person who had our village attacked…..I'll kill them...because you would want me to live but I need that closure. I can not be kind like you were, so I will take the only approach I know and I will be cold…..cruel even...whatever I must do I will. I'm sorry….'_

She had died to ensure I would live, so live I would….but I would live for a purpose and that purpose made me smile inside.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

So yeah, I now have a new Beta reader whom is also the artist who drew older Akane. Check her out and give her some love, but also let me know if you guys like this better, so I'll keep her ;)

Anyway, I promise things will change up soon (More Gaara to come!) and that this deep stuff with end...somewhat...because...have you seen who her love interest is?


	11. Eleven: Take it Away

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

 **Aika Sakurano belongs to Spirit of Wynter, and I have permission to use said chara~ She** **was last I know working on a sister story to this, so you might wanna check it out~ This will also be the last time that I make this disclaimer or mention Wynter. Though the Chara and such still belong originally to her creative mind. Thanks~**

 **Thanks:**

 **Writer's Note:**

 **Playlist:** _ **Theory of a Deadman - Hate my Life - Angel - ; Pink - Funhouse**_

 _ **Chapter Eleven: Take it Away**_

Darkness is a strange thing; it can either consume you with fear, drive you mad in its totality-or that black void can bring comfort, a decadent silence in chaos: sometimes, that lack of everything can bring peace and a clarity of mind. _"Well,that last one has always held true for me.."_ , my mind interjected quietly. But only in my previous life, of course-in this one I had rejected that inner darkness, I had pushed to live a better life than before-even if I was technically still the same old person, just recycled. I had wanted to be a better person, and foolishly thought this would be my chance to achieve my one goal...to finally belong somewhere. I'd lost people in my old life, but I had been careful not to become attached to them like I had in this life. Stupid of me, huh? Attachments were something I should have learned to do without, especially after the life I had once lived. Guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks..or maybe you could, because I was really starting to get tired of it all.

I mean, how many times, exactly, could Fate-or what the hell ever was out there-kick me before I stayed down? I had been a young adult, and had my best friend die right beside me before I had even known what was coming-she, and the others-had changed me, so maybe that was why I thought I had a chance this time; because I tried to be better. If you were a good person, was _Karma_ not supposed to be in your favor and help you out, if you tried to put only positivity out into the world? I guess I had learned that no matter what I did, no matter how I acted, I really was only a lost cause, and carried this truth at the depths of my soul.

I had lived a horrible life, but that had rarely kept me down for long because being depressed about your life was pointless. It was a simple fact of life that it is what it is, and while I had hated that fact I had toughed it out in order to survive. I had been part of a squad that did little more than kill on command, I had been a attack dog with fucking intelligence. I'd gotten away from that life for just a few years, and bam a god dammed wreck took my useless life killing me despite all I'd survived. I had been in the center of wars between two groups, two factions, in the middle of a detonated bomb and not once had my life been on the line. How could I have lived through all of that bullshit and been taken out in such a simple way, and in that moment after her death I realized my answer.

Oto-san held me to him as I cried, but I hardly noticed it I just knew Ami was gone forever and it was all my fault. If I had not went back into the village with the intention to help her find Aika, then she would not have had to die. Aika had been pulled from our mother's grasp, and ended up near our home in search of one of our family. It did not seem very long when my tears just simply...stopped and I pushed away from my father to see where we were moving to. That is, where we **had** been moving to for now we stood somewhere I'd only been once or maybe twice in my life. I recognized the border of the Shadow village, where I guess our clan lived and where my uncle did as well. I had never known that I had more family like me, I was stupid to think it was just my father, uncle and I who could do what we did.

Unless this was just a stop on the way, I'd never seen a compound when we had stopped here before so perhaps it was somewhere else. I knew my uncle lived here but I'd never seen his home or our supposed clan compound, for the Kage building was by far the largest in the hidden Shadow village. I did not know of a single building that could possibly be large enough to be considered a clan compound in the village.

I recalled an old lesson, Oto-San had told me that each of us had different adaptabilities to our Bloodline but had never explained. I still did not understand, but I decided then as he set me onto my feet that I would find out what he had meant by that statement. Were each of us different? Like could some of us simply do more with our abilities, were we stronger, faster, or was it something else that gave us this difference? I wanted, no I needed to know the answer to this question and I looked up at my father's stoney face even as he stared into the village.

"Oto-San." He looked almost dazed as he blinked rapidly facing me with that same mask in place I saw in the mirror on my own face. "Why are we going to the clan compound…." The question was there in my voice but I forced myself to be calm and allow no emotion in my voice. I was leary of this man, but I felt no fear in her presence anymore and had not since that fateful mission when I had probably lost my mind.

"You…." He shoved his hand up his face shoving back his hair roughly even as he started to move away from me. He cleared his throat "You need to be trained…." his words were shaky and unsteady, so he did have feelings after all. It surprised me more than I liked that he was showing that he actually did have a vulnerable side, because I could not deal with him having a kind side. I followed him not saying another word, and he kept silent as well as we entered what would soon be my new village. I fought of the trouble of this man before me, the man that I had known for the last several years and the man who had once been my father. It was dark and part of me was thankful for the shadows that hid us from immediate sight, even if I knew we had to be under watch the second we had neared the village.

Even though it was night time, the moon was bright in the sky giving us more light to dance across the dark village. Lights showed in the distance _'The Kage's building..'_ I realized mildly, as it was at the center most of the village so light was probably there if anywhere. In the dark of the night it was hard to tell if it actually was the building I thought it was, for the village seemed to stretch on forever. _'No one has stopped us yet….I wonder why…?'_

"Hiyashi, Akane! What are you doing here?!" My uncle's voice made me look around gripping the front of my ragged kimono with one hand even as my heart pounded in alarm. I had know we had to be under watch, but the fact that my thoughts seemed to have conjured him scared the fuck out of me. When he dropped before us I fell backwards landing on my butt, only to scramble backwards as he startled me ever further. "A...Akane why….you're...covered in blood….Hiyashi…." His eyes widened as he finally took in our appearance and his face paled even further. "What happened?" He grabbed my father by his shirt "Hiyashi, where are the others?" My father's head dropped forward and I saw tears run down his cheeks as he stepped away from his younger brother. Tsukune allowed him to pull away even as he touched a now free hand to his ear and I noticed the small earpiece as he spoke "Clear."

"Hiyashi…." He stepped forward again but my father pulled back a bit and my uncle looked at him before turning to me. "Akane…?"

"Ami is dead, and Aika is with Kaa-San….headed to another village." My voice broke the tension as I struggled to my feet, seeing my uncle had made me realize just how tired I really was. I nearly crumbled when my body complained as Tsukune grabbed my father again giving him a shake even as tears shone in his eyes. He, like me had been very close to Ami and so I knew he understood my pain but probably could not understand my father's. "It happened in front of us both…." I watched my uncles grip relax enough my father was able to fall to his knees. "I…."

"Akane, you…..brother" He turned back to look down at my father as he hung limp in his brother's grasp for several moments before he struggled to his feet face empty. I watched my father shake off his emotions as his empty eyes focused on his younger brother while he just trembled slightly.

"We need to reach the compound, and alert Kage-Sama." My father's voice carried sadness in its tone but also anger and I stepped closer to my uncle reaching for him. He grabbed my hand pulling me into his arms with his eyes locked onto my father, but I could not see his expression to understand the sudden tension in his shoulders. I just sagged in relief in his arms resting my cheek against his shoulder even as he touched his earpiece eyes never leaving my father.

"Tsukino in, the Sun was attacked by the look of it and two of the Tsukino clan have arrived." He nodded a moment his eyes wary as he shifted putting himself firmly between my father and I before he responded. "Yeah, I'll escort them in, look for others while I handle this….." Another nod "Yeah I can do that." He seemed preoccupied by whoever was talking oth the other end but I could still feel the tension in his body. _'What has Tsukune-San so on edge?'_ I knew my uncle well, and he had always been a carefree sort of person who always seemed like nothing ever bothered him.

"Follow me….." He walked quickly and looking over his shoulder I could see my father following behind us. "I take it Taiyou was attacked and fell?"

"Yes, but I will speak of it no further."

"Very well. We need to hurry you both need medical attention." My uncle nodded even as he touched his earpiece again "Attack confirmed by Anbu member who escaped with child, the fall was inevitable."

"I place Akane in your care Tsukune." My uncle paused at my father's words glancing back at him even as father kept walking my uncle's gaze never left his brother.

"Of course…." I felt his breath on my hair before I looked up to see his eyes had locked onto me, _'Is that….sympathy I see in his eyes…? What could my uncle feel sympathetic about, especially when I had been placed in his care now?'_ I felt a cold chill slide down my spine, because whatever had my uncle feeling so would not be towards my benefit simply because of that look. I tucked my head back into his shoulder with a sigh _'First Taiyou...then Ami….now this? What is going on here…...is there something my father has been hiding from me….or hiding me from?'_

Sometimes I hated being an adult trapped in a child's body, I was a casualty of my family and surroundings by the fact I had little power. It was unnerving at times like this just how helpless my physical appearance, or form you could say made he when inside it was so different.

"Tsukune-San, what is the compound like?" We had walked a bit after my guardianship had changed, but I wanted to know more about this place than what school had taught me. I knew the Shadow village operated on its own unique system that was a check and balance of sort for missing and enemy nin. They were assassins, killers, bodyguards, sometimes even judge, jury and executioner for so many things. It was a village that was a law unto itself due to the natural defences put in place by the very first kage, that the later kage kept up. It was a passed down tradition, like much of the Kage village was and secretive because the way they were so well hidden.

"It like many things about Kagegakure is hidden, and if you pass the test to become a ninja then you will learn many of those streets."

"Become a ninja? I already am a ninja Tsukune-San, a genin actually." He chuckled at my words as I leaned back a bit to glare at his face, much more effective than glaring into his shoulder.

"You….are or perhaps….were a Taiyougakure Genin, but now Akane you are a Genin of a lost village that no longer exists." I actually lost my glare then in his smiling face, _'Why do I have to retake a test when I passed Taiyougakure's tests….?'_ He actually grinned then with another soft chuckled "Kagegakure is different….our ranks are based on your team leader and not the actual Kage, although he does often have a say. You will have a team if you pass, and can chose your own personal Sensei if you so wish to train differently than your whole team." I mused this quietly to myself as I leaned back into him and studied the village around me, the one that was now to be my home. Shadows seemed everywhere, and they felt almost companionable when I accepted my life that hovered before me.

I would be part of the shadow, and this time I was going to do it my way after I figured out exactly what I needed to change. I was going to change something, whether it was for a betterment of this life or to the detriment of this world we would see. I lifted my head from my uncle's shoulder grinning into the night even as I realized, fuck everything because I was not going to play a game.

A few days passed, and soon enough things were moving forward for me at the very least because I had an appointment. That appointment was very important for my goals, I needed to become stronger and to do that as always I needed to be a ninja. Now though, I was a Tsukino Clan member so I had a feeling the bar would be higher for me than your average 'test' taker. So I searched my Clan's Compound, I did this to find wherever it was they kept all the Kekkai Genkai's scrolls. I knew they had to have a much larger room for this than my father had, and my efforts showed when my uncle finally approached me.

"Akane…."

"Tsukune-San…." He ran a hand through his hair, a habit I had learned that ran in our family when we were irritated or unsure. I, myself did it as well much to my own annoyance "I suppose I am in trouble for asking after the Vault?" He sighed with a shake of his head, _'If I am not in trouble, then why dear uncle are you so troubled huuum?'_

"Follow me…" Oh yes, my uncle was very troubled as he left the dining room the whole clan used at meal times. _'Well….most used….'_ I myself preferred the silence of my room or one of the less visited areas in the compound. I followed at a leisurely pace unsure how my uncle when troubled would react to things, however I frowned _'I've never been scared of him. Tsukune-San is far to….similar to my elder sister, or well how she was for they are both rather happy go lucky people.'_ With that I followed him to the one door in the whole compound I had been unable to open, or break into for that matter.

"Why?" His question surprised me but I watched as he pressed a shaking hand to the door before he looked over his shoulder at me.

"I need to know….everything, and become stronger…."

"You know nothing of the bloodline you carry...nothing!"

"What do you mean Tsukune-San?" I watched my uncle's eyes darken as he opened the door with a almost weary look in his eyes, "Uncle..."

"Your father lied about yo-our bloodline...it is a lot more dangerous to us than it ever could be to someone else." I gave him a confused look as I followed him over the threshold even as I raised a eyebrow at him, I would not say anything else. By the way he would not meet my eyes I knew there was more to it, much more than even I had started to guess. "If you're not careful Akane...it will kill you."

"Nothing I'm not prepared for..."

"Prepared?!" He whirled on me his own crimson hues nearly black but I stood there gaze locked with his, and I felt nothing. "You're prepared to die?! Why are you always so damn calm?!" Even as he stood right before me, nothing, I lifted on shoulder even as he stormed away from me further into the room. Curiously I glanced around at the inside of this 'forbidden' room, to see it packed with scroll upon scroll all about my family bloodline. I had made it into the Vault, the most protected and powerful secret of the Tsukino Clan or the whole village really.

"I won't die." I said as I stopped before one of the racks tugging a scroll loose even as I pulled it open and laid it on a nearby table. "I will learn everything I can and never falter...never give in...I am...not normal, but I guess I don't want to be."

"No one with our bloodline is normal Akane….not a single one of us." I looked up from the scroll I was reading to meet his gaze across the table, I could see he had given in to whatever it was my father had hidden from me.

"Then teach me, I will survive Uncle. I can not die here, I will not die here and something that is a part of my body…." Here I touched my chest giving him a blank face as I did so. "Well…..even that will not sway my mind, I'll master this….curse….or gift whatever it may be will allow me to be stronger, better…." I watched his eyes dull even more before he closed his eyes.

"Very well Niece….I will teach you all I can. I only hope you can survive what no other has…." With that said he turned from me and I smiled then, because I would be the one who survived.

One way or another, I would master my bloodline and live through the experience and if that made me the first to do so….then so be it.


	12. Twelve: The Year's Pass

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

* * *

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

* * *

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

* * *

 **Thanks:** To all of the favorites, follows and of course my loyal readers :) I love you guys and this story would not be possible without your interest!

* * *

 **Akari Shadows:** Just keep reading, I promise I will not cliff hang too much . Or I'll try not too lol Everything will always come out somehow, even if it is SEVERAL chapters later :) There is also a lot of subtext between characters.

 **Starry Night Black Moon:** Thank you! Here is two chapters if you go back and read the last one which was part of the update to fix a lot of things :)

 **Lizyeh2000:** It was and I was honestly just giving it a shot! So no more centered! :)

* * *

 **Writer's Note:** This chapter, and the one before this one have both been added on the same day! NOTE! THE SAME DAY! I updated chapter's 1-10 so, eleven is actually chapter 11 now~ Yay~

Okay, this one is….going to be a bit different and will leave some things to question but do not worry the core of this story will not change. It is actually planned all the way to roughly forty chapters, and that is just at this very moment! I am also doing two updates because I am working on a thanksgiving/Xmas chapter but I wish to know what all you guys would possibly like to see with that….so give me some feedback if you want a xmas/thanksgiving chapter. :)

Love, Sandy~

* * *

 **Playlist:** _ **Halestorm-Amen - I Am The Fire and Sick individual**_

* * *

 _ **MUST READ CHAPTER BEFORE THIS WHICH IS ALSO NEW WITH UPDATE!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve: The Year's Pass**_

* * *

 _ **MUST READ CHAPTER BEFORE THIS WHICH IS ALSO NEW WITH UPDATE!**_

* * *

Time flows like the sand in a hourglass, and while it seems fast to others it had always seemed like a slow transition to me. I had devoted myself solely to becoming stronger than those around me, I would never again lose someone I cared about. I also knew though that death was a part of life, and I had learned the hard lesson of this with no small amount of help. It had hardened me ever further, added the numb sensation that had descended on me upon my elder sisters death. I locked my heart away, I would never again be swayed by such kindness for this world was a harsh place. I learned that with Ami...her death had pushed any hope I had once carried to try and change things for the better.

I came to believe that no matter what I did I would always lose those I cared for, I had the personal opinion fate hated me. I may have lived with my father but for a while I reacted to nothing even as I trained my body each and every day. He tried I can give him that but why would I allow that monster near me? He had not arrived soon enough to save Ami, just me and my worthless hide, just me not the person who mattered. I kept my distance for the first few months, keeping to our family compound and the illusion of security it offered me. I thought many times of giving up on actually getting anywhere in the world of ninja, but something kept me going.

I lost my hope in those dark years, I became a coward but I persevered.

After some time I was reassigned to a team that my uncle lead, I guess this was done because he was the only person I interacted with. I would have liked to be left alone in the sick life I had come to accept but apparently that was not allowed of my clan. Most of my team left me to my own devices as long as I did what I was supposed to, except the only other person my age. Yoshibara, Ichigo was a very different person from me but he always tried his best to become my friend despite me lashing out at him. I of course ignored him for a good bit of time determined that I would not get close to another person only to lose them. Soon enough he stopped being an annoyance and I found a odd sense of companionship with his presence.

I however rebuffed his every attempt at getting to know me better, I was determined that Gaara would be my last and only friend. I wondered sometimes late at night when I was alone and unable to sleep if he ever thought about me like I did him. Somehow I doubted it, but it took years before I extinguished that last little bud of hope that was in my heart. I had been taken on by Ichigo's father as a student as I could not get away from the anger I had towards my father. That anger bubbled through my veins for a long time and I refused to have anything to do with him after my grief was finally gone.

I knew at that point from rumors that Gaara had in fact became the monster I had wanted to prevent so foolishly. I also found out Aika had become a ninja herself, I had not wanted that and her father had not stopped it. I blamed him for a lot of things and for a very long time I completely closed myself off from all the others in my life.

Eventually I even kind of grew numb about that, for what point was there to allow even anger to be a part of my life. Yoshibarra-Sensei often said I was dead inside, and that was the truth Ami's death alongside Gaara's possible rejection made me that way. No, if I was being truthful I had taken on the old monstrous mindset of Anna Mallory because now I remembered it so well. It had been simple to help myself remember that horrible life that I had once lived, I kept a journal written in English. I read on it almost everyday, but kept to the darker parts of my past to help me focus on what I needed to do and who I needed to become.

After all I needed to be heartless like I once had, losing my old life and being thrown into this hell should have showed me that. I thought also maybe this was just some fucked up persons fun at writing a catastrophe of a fanfic that seemed to lead to my death. I mean I had spent hours listening to Lei read them to me, not that I was a expert or anything like that, so I had a good idea. That is if some whacked out writer was really doing all this to me, well let's just say I was going to send them to a special place in hell. Oh I would do so with a smile of course, not that that smile would make them feel any better as I paid them back for my life.

I would not just survive here, I would thrive, survival of the fittest after all.

So screw it all, I would do the very best that I could muster in my child body and I would not give in to emotion. For Ami and Aika were all that I held dear at this point in my life...Ami was dead now so that tie was gone for good. Aika, my sweet baby sister was with my mother and one of our aunts, although I could not honestly tell you whether that was Kohana or Tsuki at this point. So I pushed that adorable face from my mind and focused on myself, because that was all I had to get through this world.

Aika was a ninja now, she had to forge her own path and life in the fucked world we both called home which I had to be okay with. I had to respect that, even if all I wanted to do was hunt her down and hide her somewhere I deemed safe. I never went to visit her though, I guess it was because I was to afraid of what she would say or even how she would feel. I may have blamed my father for a lot, but sometimes in the dark of night I would admit to myself her death was my fault.

I became selfish...almost suicidal, and secluded myself from others even further if you can believe that is possible.

To keep myself from such thoughts I did almost nothing but train in my every spare second of my days after I had reached that point. I would never again be a victim to a crime of hate like I once nearly had been, I lived at first with my father's clan. I absorbed my clan's scrolls and jutsus like they were water, mastering even some of the most powerful ones which were rather dangerous. That is not to say that I could actually use most of them very effectively, I did almost kill myself with several of them. However, I did know how to do them and that was enough for me at the time because I figured with time I would get stronger. Getting stronger to me meant that I would eventually one day be able to use them even if scarcely, because I was working my ass off.

Eventually though I ended up spending more time at Yoshibarra's home, I wanted nothing to do with people unless I had no choice. However over time I came to a different conclusion, I unfortunately have to give the credit to that old fart Yoshibarra though. He slowly changed my view while he trained me, but how he did it I can not even begin to try and explain to myself let alone another. Living with him allowed me a sort of freedom that I had been lacking before, because he seemed fine with me doing what I wanted. He showed me a way to be stronger, and yet still not be alone even if I wanted nothing to do with others for my fear. I can thank him for so much, and most especially for pulling me out of the numb world I created around myself.

I had relearned how to be human, and how to accept my feelings be they good or bad.

So maybe fate was not carrying such a hard on for me after all, and while I was changed-drastically even. I did become so much more than I had before, I lost all pretenses of acting like the child I looked and embraced myself. I possibly became the best mix of the act of Akane, and the realism of Anna which made me different from before. Yoshibarra often said that I was far more mature than my age, which was true, but he also called me childish at times. I guess I never really had grown up as Anna, and so this was where I would just simply be me, screw everyone else.

I still wrote to a certain red-headed boy, but then I just kept them all for my own personal development...or maybe in hope we could one day be friends again.

* * *

"Again Akane..." Yoshibarra-Sensei was a no nonsense guy who I got along with well enough but sometimes I really wanted to strangle the old man. I pushed myself to my feet twirling my Scythe, Ketsuki, behind me with a motion of my wrist to allow the deadly sharp blade to rest on the ground. _'Do not show your move, all is fluid when you do so correctly and if you achieve success you will never miss.'_ Sensei was harsh, but my training with him had drastically improved my abilities and more importantly my stamina. I shifted to the left before I lunged to the right whirling Ketsuki around my body with precise movements. He shifted himself _'Left foot forward, he will however move back with his right before he tries to spin away from my weapon.'_ My intuition proved true and this time I was ready for the movements he would take to try to avoid me _'Got cha old man_.'

I whirled my blade in front of me before I kicked the flat side of it whipping it forward to cause him to shift more to the right with a grin on the inside. My weapon spun up and away just as I had wanted leaving me to rush forward with a chakra charged fist. He barely caught me, but I flared my chakra outwards in a quick burst before he could use my own arm to shove me back. I reached out my other arm catching my weapon by the pole and with a twirl I resumed my earlier stance my eyes locked onto him.

"That was much better, you are as ever a dedicated young woman who may very well one day surpass me." He held his palm out to show burn marks from my burst of chakra "I did not expect you to do that, but you often surprise me now a days." I was getting better at reading others movements, and while I was getting better I still felt weak compared to my team. _'Not enough…'_

"That little bit is still not enough Sensei, I need to get better still..." My frown caused him to smirk at me.

"True...explain..." I lifted one shoulder into a shrug as I shifted my stance placing my blade before me almost leaning against it. The half moon of my weapon bit into the ground as I crossed my arms over the pommel of it leaning slightly.

"I could have done more damage..." I shook my head "No I should have done more if I am being honest with myself."

He nodded "do so then Akane...come at me with everything you can..." I shifted and sprung forward using the toes of my feet to get more speed even as I left my scythe behind. I swung furiously even as he deflected my blow, but I slid my right leg out dropping my body down as I continued to rain punches down on him. He as usual simply deflected most of them disrupting the chakra I coated them even even as I made my next hit. I continued my barrage until I was nearly sitting but then I shoved with the heel of my foot shoving my body into his even as I spun. My back to his I launched a elbow backwards catching him, I knew he had stumbled forward even as I finished my spin. Facing his back now I pushed even more chakra into my fist, he deflected it down just in time but the floor cracked and shattered under the strength I used.

' _Tsunade being one of my favorite people has definitely paid off, and the fact I paid so much attention to Sakura after Tsunade trained her.'_

He said nothing as he delivered his own blows which I fended off with my forearms, I could never match him in pure muscle. No, my mind and speed would always be my greatest assets in fights against men, I had learned that the hard way. I shifted ducking under a solid hit, if it had landed it would have been bad, before I rushed to my weapon that had become an extension of myself. I whipped the blade towards him before I used the destroyed ground to jump towards him, and I caught him in a glancing blow with my elbow. When he stumbled I did not relent, I pressed harder as I launched another strong punch for his stomach pushing my chakra sharp this time. He caught my fist in both hands but it lashed out and even as blood dripped from his mouth in bright splashes I pushed. He scooted backwards as I did but he grinned as he tightened his hold, and too late I remembered another...more painful lesson.

 _'Never get caught in another's grasp, unless you have a plan to back up the damage you shall take.'_ Even as the words whispered through my head I hissed, he whipped me over his shoulder slamming me into the broken ground. I shuddered as pain wracked my body but I pushed it aside and struggled to my feet a smirk on my face. When I was finally able to face him I flat out grinned and he gave me a confused look seconds before the tag exploded. See when I had realized what he was about to do I had placed an exploding tag on his back mid flip, I was after all learning from a former Kage. For me to not learn from his lessons by this point would make me either stupid or useless, and I would never be either again.

"Smart..." His words came from the smoke and when it cleared he laughed softly even as I watched the smoke clear. I knew somehow that the old bastard would not be harmed so easily, as he was by far the best ninja I had ever met. He also was very secretive at times, even going as far as to forge my Scythe into something new altogether with much secrecy. A demon blade, at least that is what I'd heard weapons he forged were called but mine was so much more than that. It was almost a part of me now, even if the form was only slightly altered my blade now felt so much more alive. I can not begin to explain what it was he did, or how it changed everything about my fighting style but it did.

"Thank you Sensei..." He laughed again and sure enough he only looked a little singed around the edges at best.

"You did good...enough combat training for today though, work on your form." Damn it, I hated working on my form because I always seemed to fuck up one way or another when not in combat. It was something he seemed determined I could do on command though, and assuming the stances he had taught me was annoying at best. I shook my bangs from my face as I started in from the top with my usual stance, it was the most natural for me. Feet slightly spread with my scythe resting in the ground behind me even as the pole pressed between my shoulder blades.

"Strong."

I shifted the blade around me but the form was a far cry from the almost fluid movements I'd showed earlier. I bit my lower lip _'Concentrate Akane...'_ I knew the pain would help to clear my mind, but it never seemed to help **enough**. I shook my head as I shifted my wrist bringing the blade of my weapon around my body in a half circle even as I shifted forward. The blade was barely above the ground, perfect form for once even as I moved the blade just a fraction too far from my body. _'Damn it...'_

"Stand." I allowed the blade to rest just barely on the ground the crescent of the blade gleaming in the dull light of the room. I shoved forward using the blade itself to further my reach even as the stance slipped from my mouth. "Lunge and Slash." I whipped the blade suddenly before me even as inwardly I growled at myself for being so sloppy that I kicked up dirt. I stood there glaring at the ground in anger at my own body's lack of capabilities, in my lack of discipline with this.

"You can do it Akarui me." _'Bright eyes….'_ I could not help but smile at my Sensei's words even as I shifted placing the blade against my bare calf.

"Fall" with the smallest movement I whipped the blade up into the air and spun to my left on one heel before the blade started back down. I shifted forward and darted to the wall just a few feet infront of me using chakra to run up it before I shoved away from the wall. "Reckon…" My hand wrapped around the warm pole of my scythe before I shoved chakra into it and I landed with a loud crack. The ground crumbled even more as I stood shaking as I pulled my sythe free of the ground and I stumbled only to feel hands on my shoulders.

"I think that is enough today….you did well in combat and your form has improved." I allowed myself to slump under his hands with a relieved sigh as I finally gave into the shaking of my muscles. "You lasted longer today in combat against me, and even finally managed to harm me….." I could hear the pride in his voice as I gave into the darkness.


	13. Thirteen: Chunnin and Changes

_**Of Blood And Sand**_

 **Written by:** BloodySandGirl

 **Disclaimer: BloodySandGirl doesn't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; all BloodySandGirl owns is Akane Tsukino and her family.**

 **Thanks:** To all of you! Yes! This is a update! I know right, I can't promise when the next one will be out but here this is!

 **Writer's Note:** All my stories are still on hold, more or less, but I am trying to update as I get things worked out and done for you all to read. I am finally getting life straightened out, but no promises because who know's what tomorrow will bring.

Love, Sandy~

 **Chapter Thirteen:** _ **Chunnin and Changes**_

 **Playlist:** _ **DOROTHY - Wicked Ones ; The Pretty Reckless - Heaven Knows**_

I was here, Kohana...where I would see exactly what the years had brought to all those I had not seen since I was a child. I grasped the hourglass that swung around my neck in unease, Gaara...I had wrote him several letters over the years but never received a reply but I had continued to write them more for myself. Tsukune-San, the leader of our rag-tag group was already ahead with the Hokage of Kohana talking about shit I couldn't care less for. That unfortunately left me with Ichigo, Kagemaru and Yukori because he had taken Kuro with him.

I sighed softly blowing my bangs back from my face as I tipped my head back to look at the overly blue sky. We had a check-in at whatever the place we were staying was called, and then unknown to the rest of the team I had a meeting with the Hokage. I brushed my hair back as I ducked my head when a hand landed on my shoulder briefly before the person removed it. I turned to look at the dark haired Yukori even as her lavender eyes locked onto my crimson ones before she ducked her head.

"Akane-Chan, you remember where we are supposed to check in right?" She was one of the three girls in our group and so I was bunked with her.

"Course Tsukino-Chan remembers Yukori-Chan, she helped Tsukune book the rooms herself you know that." Part of me was thankful Kagemaru-San spoke up, I hated to speak unless necessary and Yukori-San often made it so.

"Let us go." I just started off, I did not care if they followed me at all because all I really wanted was to be alone at this point. Traveling with them for a week was something that grated on what few nerves I did have and I was ready to be done with it. We were here like any Kagegakure team to be bodyguards, we did little else and had a very strict culture, we lived in shadow.

"Oh Akane-Chan..." I ignored Ichigo, the one probably closest to understanding me and I kept walking. Of course the baka just caught up and started to talk in that annoyingly happy voice of his "You excited? I heard you have a little sister who is a genin?" I figured eventually he would stop talking if I never responded, and had found that idea to be as useful as a bucket with holes in it. "I mean you take your job seriously...and are practically chunnin rank already, so...I don't know...don't you wish to cheer her on?" Ignore Ignore Ignore! "Come on Akane-Chan! She is your sister, so I am sure she will be really strong!"

"Just because I beat you often does not mean Aika would be able to." Damn it! I whipped my head towards him with a icy glare, he of course the idiot just grinned. Of course, under my icey facade that was my shield I did actually care about my sister and part of me even wanted to cheer her on. I would never let her, or this idiot grinning at me know that though because Aika needed to give up on being a ninja.

She was just too….innocent.

"Well my...um...Tsume-Sensei did train us both, I win sometimes...okay, okay" He ducked his head as I glared even harder with a raised eyebrow. "You always win...unless you're sick or the old bastard pushed you with no sleep for a couple days..." Of course Ichigo did not know I rarely slept. No one knew that fact, thankfully I'd not gotten eyes like him and the thought caused that similar sadness in my chest. I turned away and rushed off, I did not want to think about Gaara right now, somewhere deep inside it caused...pain of a sort. Ichigo knew when he had pushed a button, whether he knew what that actual button was...well that was always up for grabs.

I also could not, and would not face the nightmares that reigned in my dreamland that caused my lack or even hate of sleep. Too many memories clogged my far to old mind, and even though my body was young I had seen things that were too much. I had experienced things I wish I could forget, and I could forget them when I was awake to fight them from my mind. Asleep though, then I was completely helpless to the memories that I suppressed while awake and they always found me.

Gaara….that was one of my worst nightmares….

The stories I had heard through the networks were terrifying enough, but a first hand sighting had shown me just how terrifying. He had truly given in to the monster inside, and I had saw the destruction he left behind when I was sent in for a clean up. The shear number of bodies had been horrible enough, but the amount of blood splattered around had been down right heart stopping. I of course had asked what the hell had done so much damage, the reply had been the name I had least wanted to hear. Most days I wished I could go back, fight more and help to change what I knew to be his ultimate fate in his young age and my own past….Ami's past.

I left my team behind, but Yukori-San was the sensor type so I knew she would be able to find my location easily enough. I just ran for a while across the roof's of Kohana letting go of all the negative emotions inside me as the wind whipped my braid against my back. I had to stay numb, or I guess I needed it if I was to be completely honest with myself because I had to keep moving. I stopped when a flash of orange caught my attention and I debated a moment before I went in the direction of that bright flash. Stupid, maybe but I was curious if Naruto was anything like the anime or manga portrayed him because Gaara had been….different. I can't really explain it, but maybe with another cannon in my sights I could come to at least understand it, what this world was really like.

I stopped when I saw him running after others...or was that away? I shifted forward on the roof just in time to see Konohamaru run into none other than Gaara's older brother Kankuro. I knew if anyone saw my face in that moment that it was as pale as my hair, so I moved to a less visible vantage point. I watched, amused, as the chipper blonde did in fact show he was a complete and utter idiot that I'd always had a soft spot for. Naruto's positive attitude despite his horrible childhood had been the first spark of hope in my previous life.

I would not interfere, I wanted to so badly but then the stone hit Kankuro's hand forcing him to drop the young boy. I felt the tension leave my body in a whoosh as I glanced at none other than Sasuke Uchiha, well seems they got a lot right. Sasuke really was cocky wasn't he? The boy's every fiber of person showed an arrogance though that the show had not shown, part of me wished Lei could be here. The episode, or chapter that showed this scene had been one of her favorites as she like me cheered the underdog. Although in my mind Naruto, or Sasuke had ever been a underdog….just a person trying to find their place in life.

Sasuke had been her least favorite character in the entire series, and she'd had a thing for his elder brother weirdly enough. As much as that amused me, the fact that I agreed with her assessment of the younger Uchiha down right tickled me. She had her own nicknames for all the characters, even as I'd had my own but her nickname for the younger Uchiha always made me laugh. An arrogant Chocobo's ass, I actually smiled at the memory even as I felt something shift around me and my heart stopped.

I knew that energy signature, even though it had been nearly a lifetime since I had last been in its presence. In that moment was probably the first time in my new-life that I was thankful for Sensei's tenacity with making me learn even what I thought was useless. A piece of it always hung around my neck, and I would never forget the last night I had felt it in person or the death it had caused. I slipped further from the group, for the hourglass might be familiar enough for him to recognize the signature. The distance helped relax me in the few seconds that had lapsed before I focused back on the group as a whole.

I could not help but smirk when Gaara surprised Sasuke with his appearance but I carefully kept my distance, I could see the actions but not make out any words. I needed to leave before he recognized his own sand, sand that I carried around my neck every minute of every day. Although that sand had been altered slightly, as it carried a bit of blood from each person I cared for now. I slid back into the shadows even as I closed my eyes and savored the fear I felt in the air around me caused by one bloodthirsty boy. Shukaku, his energy mingled with Gaara's was something I doubt I would, or could ever forget even if my life depended on it.

It could be I was also really in truth a twisted character, but I always tired and I figure you get points in the big guys book for at least trying. So I would try to let this play out as it needed to, for **his** sake, because this would end up being a pivotal point in his life. Naruto actually would be a pivotal point in his life, I just had to not fuck it up and maybe that was my reason. My reason for not ever attempting to reach out to him, because I knew Naruto would do so and that it would be important.

The shadows shifted around me and I felt a hand I knew at my elbow even as Kagemaru pulled me away from the conflict. When the shadows cleared I was in a nearby alley and looking at a shaking Yukori, her normally darker complexion competing with my pale one. I shrugged off the older boys touch as I moved to her and crouched beside Ichigo who was trying to help her for whatever reason. Part of me was thankful for Kagemaru's 'rescue', if it could be called that, but another part of me had wanted to stay.

"Yukori-San...what is wrong?" I reached out touching her much too pale cheek, and felt worry slide through me at how pale she actually was in that moment. She looked like someone had bleached the color straight out of her normally beautiful mocha skin tone, and I did not like that.

"T-That...b-boy…." She shuddered even as she leaned into my touch, I knew my touch was not familiar to her unless in training. I rarely touched others outside of our combat training, and so while I knew my touch could not possibly be comforting she acted as if it was. That made me even more uneasy, but Yukori had always been very sensitive to the energy, oops...chakra, of others. At least no one knew how I viewed the world, and chakra but my teacher who knew more of my past than I liked.

"Sabaku, No Gaara…." Her eyes locked with mine as she gave a barely perceivable nod and I gave a half hearted smile, "You...feel safe with me here…?" I knew the confusion I felt was in my voice, and when Yukori nodded I gave her a look of disbelief.

"Your strong Akane-Chan...and all of us know...you would willingly trade your life to save ours….we all know you might die...but that you would kill him to save us." Ichigo's soft words in my ear made me glare at him but like usual our idiot only grinned "Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" His tone was teasing and I relaxed with a shake of my head at his much too chipper personality. "You, Yukori-Chan, Kage-San and I….well...were not the strongest of our village...but you have this ruthless streak inside Akane-Chan."

"Ruthless?"

"Your strong, and you never give up….is what our resident baka means…" Kagemaru said as he bent and scooped up Yukori. "So…..let's get Yukori-San somewhere...safer than here…" with Kagemaru's words I just nodded and headed towards our temporary home.

"One week...till this all starts…" I nodded at Ichigo's words but did not comment, who knew he was not always a complete idiot. Would I really kill Gaara to save them all…...I did not know the answer to that, and it bothered me that I did not. It bothered me because, these people were my team and even more than that I knew I **should** trust them….but I did not.

The week had passed faster than I had expected, and the exams started today but I had carefully avoided most of the genin completely. One in particular had proved more difficult to shake, but I had done my best even as I now took my position in the test room. I was one of those picked to help cut down on the amount of genin going to the next stage, and there were more 'fake genin' than you would have thought. The class itself was also much larger than you would believe, the anime and even manga downplayed this part more than I'd expected.

I looked over the room as I took in the few teams here, there was still time left and there were only a handful of genin here at best. _'I'm going to leave and look around until it's closer to time, these few groups are here rather early….'_ I left the room, guess I could look around until then. My exit was went as unnoticed as my entrance did and before long I was roaming the halls, my appearance would go unnoticed. _'We are one with the shadows, hidden and never seen….unless we wish to be seen.'_

It did not take me long to find none other than Team Guy, and I'm sad to say that Rock Lee is even more ridiculous in person. Bushy Brows was a nickname that fit him rather well in all truth, and I grinned knowing my face was hidden by the shadow of my hood. A memory of Lei made me nearly laugh but I contained that emotion as I remembered the picture of Lee and Gaara, Lee had stole Gaara's eyebrows. I left as Team Guy tried to enter the fake room, it was not the actual exam room but they all actually knew that….well Ten-Ten, Lee and what's his face...Neji did anyway. I had never been overly fond of any member of Team Guy, but if I had to pick a favorite it was probably Ten-Ten just because she was a badass in her own right.

Honestly, I'd like to fight her…..and maybe Lee, but I would not enjoy fighting Neji for I had always found him too serious. The other two though, they would probably be great sparring partner and also allow me to see how I measured up. That is, how I would measure up against charactor's….or well people who I knew would become very strong.

I kept walking, just passing them by as more Genin showed up, but I made sure to stay in the shadows unseen and unnoticed. It was the way I preferred my life anymore, being nothing more than a shadow to those around me had far more benefits than one would believe. It also helped me avoid people, and relationships which I had come to see as complicated as well as messy. I walked around aimlessly for a bit and then headed back to the exam room to wait out the rest of the genin.

I thought while I waited about how I was told the exam's would take place, and everything was like the anime had portrayed. The test, the forest, the quick match fights and finally the big chunin fights where you could actually show your stuff. Although only the Kage's would decide who would or would not actually become chunin and Tsukune-Sama had explained the process. It was rather based off skill in the leadership capabilities before skill in combat which automatically knocked several from the running.

Soon enough saw one of those annoying...or actually both of those annoying genin enter the room. Aika and Naruto both seemed at ease but I looked away from them only to see Gaara who stood much like I was. Arms crossed over his chest even as he leaned back against the wall, I shifted until I was standing on both my feet before I realized it. _'Really Akane?'_ I inwardly scolded myself, _'change positions just because he's in the same one…..'_

 _ **~Test Start~**_

I closed my eyes but made sure to keep a feel on those closest to me and any possible threats as I centered myself. I had a few kunai hidden under the long sleeves of my coat, and I already had the few targets I 'had' to take out, ones who would obviously cheat. Thing was, that not even some of the more intelligent picked up too quickly, was you **had** to actually cheat and your goal was not to get caught.

Well, that is the way it would seem but I had to hide the smile when I remembered one particular idiot who'd just panicked the entire time. I could not help but glance in the blonde ninja's direction, and I nearly laughed out loud at what I saw when I finally did spot him.

Uzumaki, Naruto was **very** obviously panicking as he scanned the test, cast a anxious look around, looked back at the paper even more freaked and finally cast a frantic look around the room. I watched as his eyes looked from one genin to another, only to eventually land on one of his two teammates before he started all over again. I smiled, on the inside thank you very much, at his plight because I knew he would pass this round and do so in the most interesting way.

By not writing anything more than his name…..

I looked around, skimming over the adorable Hinata who I knew would become a strong woman and had always been a favorite. I did not know for sure, but I really did hope she ended up with the boy she had such adorable feelings for and he let go of his. My eyes landed on one of my targets, and I flung the kunai with precession as another examiner called him out 'cheating'. The trick was to make the actual genin not realize where the kunai where coming from, and to try and get them to obviously out themselves.

My eyes were drawn next to Haruno, Sakura and I could not help the scowl that twisted my lips at the girl I disliked from her first appearance. I'd rather hated the idiot from the get go, she was so completely useless and utterly stupid with her Sasuke crush crap. She did make it up though, and had become one of my more favorite characters when she started training with Tsunade. Then again, that woman was not only a monster in her own right she was just simply put one of the most amazing ninja ever, Tsunade that is.

Although Sakura ranked up there after her training, and I have to admit became a favorite even over Hinata...so in my top twenty. However, my top ten she barely made with the last I had seen of her before my transport here. So I can not say for sure how that ranking would have changed, or if it would have….I still liked her better than Ino.

I tossed another kunai and nearly laughed out loud when I was the one who'd made Naruto almost piss himself in fear. _'Oopsie….sorry Naru-Chan!'_ I ducked my head into the front of my coat to hide my grin that I'd been unable to keep to myself, and at my nickname for Naruto. I'd always liked the jumpsuit wearing blonde, but the fact I'd unintentionally done something from the show amused me alot. Another person called the cheater out, and I was glad I'd told them I would under no circumstances speak or I'd be laughing.

I absently looked over the other ninja for a few minutes, before my eyes landed on the back of a raven haired boy. The Uchiha…..if only he knew what Itachi had really done for him, I had missed a huge chunk of episodes and Lei was...had been further ahead than me. However, I knew Sasuke would get his revenge and it would be at the cost of the person who had killed his family to protect him. I wanted to shake my head at the idiotic boy, but really I could not say I would not have done the same thing for my siblings...and for my friends.

I will be the first to admit, I got kinda lazy after I knocked off my 'targets' that had been assigned to me and I just stared out a window. The rest of the exam passed rather quickly and I slipped from the room before Anko made her fanfare entrance. I was to wait at the tower, and keep a eye on any Genin that arrived within the time limit of the next portion of the exam. Well to be correct, I was one of a dozen assigned this task and we would be rotating out as the second phase went about.

' _Whoo….I get to see Gaara and his siblings….this is gonna be fun...or not.'_ I mused to myself as I jumped over the fence and headed into the forest, the forest of death _'Creep-tacular name guys...creep tacular…'_

~The End~

~Or~

~Not~

The tower was completely and utterly the most boring thing in the whole freaking world, all the action was outside in the forest. Kagemaru had forest duty today, because we were actually here to help cut down any of the deaths or well as much as we could. We were after all to not been seen by any of the genin, and the little buggers were swarming the damn forest after all. I suppose that was part of the reason I had been placed in the tower, I was always less jumpy when I knew my surroundings. Kagemaru had even had the audacity to state I was placed in the tower because they did not want me to kill someone.

Me kill someone? Well, honestly I probably would if they were annoying, stupid...well you get the point my teammates may trust me but they knew….

I walked around for a hour or so maybe before I ended up at the roof and finally sat settling in a spot with a sigh. I was far too easily bored for this, and with no one here yet or due for awhile at least by what I recalled, well let's say I let my mind wander for awhile. Inevitably I thought of the only time I had cut my hair with a sad smile, but the bad thing was I got to comfortable and fell asleep as well.

"Come on Akane….." Ami laughed as she ruffled my shaggy hair causing it to stick up everywhere and I could only glare at her.

"Really Onii-Chan! Ugh...I swear….I can't wait until my hair gets longer….or maybe I'll just ask Kaa-San to cut it all off…." My grumbling only made Ami laugh harder, which earned my sister another glare.

"Kaa-San will not ever let any of her precious little girls have short hair." I grinned at my sister then and she only gave me a puzzled look back even as she once again ruffled my damn hair.

"Really Akane….what possessed you to do this to your beautiful hair…." I scowled at my mother's tone as she did her best to save my hair, or well what was left.

"Ane…."

"Anna! No! No, oh sweet Goddess….please no!" My death, I was watching my death and I had a feeling of dejavu which unsettled me because I did not recall this. I knew though, I knew what came next and that made my stomach drop even as the unmistakable smell of burning flesh reached me. I looked over to Jazz, who held Rae even as she cried all the while I could hear my name dropping from her mouth.

"A...Jazz….what's wrong?" Rae's voice was weak but Jazz seemed to gather herself before she looked down at her best friend, and the person who'd changed me so much.

"Anna….." Rae struggled to sit up and I was relieved that she was okay, I knew Rae would survive this and so would Jazz. My death changed nothing….

' _It changes everything…'_ The words seemed to echo all around me and I grabbed my head even as I screamed with the me that burned.

' _Everything changes…..Change is a Constant in Life and Death….'_ The words drove me to my knees even as I searched for the source of them. The words were inside me, and outside me spinning around throughout everything around me like something alive. White light filled my vision, and for a brief minute I wasn't in any memory but standing in a place that seemed filled with light.

Suddenly it was dark, and I could feel something or maybe someone in my arms? I fought not to look down as my vision seems to slowly focus, but when I looked down I saw what my mind feared almost more than anything.

 _Ami. In my arms. Blood. Gods above, nononononono!_

"PLEASE!" The smell of her blood hit me like a slap to the face _'I'm dreaming….'_ "Stop this!" I screamed at whatever force kept me repeating such bloody images and memories making sleep my own personal hell. This is why I did not sleep, and this was why I always made sure to keep as busy as I could….think was eventually I always lost. My brain, some horrible writer, maybe even the gods themselves hated me for some purpose beyond my understanding. I could not do this anymore, no I would not tolerate my life being like some bad horror movie put on repeat every time I closed my eyes.

"This isn't real!" I shouted in english but like usual my brain did whatever it wanted, against my protests and I was holding Aika. She was bleeding everywhere, too much blood for any one body to hold but especially her five year old frame. She'd always been just as tiny as could be, and then I was holding her for the first time at a little over a year old myself. Flashes, memories good and bad, but there was always so much blood in everything that was thrown my way. The memories seemed to speed up, like me fighting them made it harder for my brain to focus on any one memory in particular.

' _Life and death are always intermingled with blood Anna….Akane...you are always the same you will always be the same….the root core of a person can not change even through yo-'_ "FUCK OFF AND DIE!" I can't explain what happened next very well but I reached inside myself and shoved with the same core of my being that seemed to allow my bloodline to manifest. "I. Have. Changed."

"Who are you?" I jerked awake to the sound of a gravelly voice and instantly my eyes found him, Gaara, even in the dark he stood out. That huge gourd probably helped me locate him faster, and I cursed inwardly at my own stupidity for falling asleep here of all places. I knew he'd saw, or sensed me at the very least so I stood doing my very best to appear as harmless as my appearance came off. I was shaking though and I clenched my hands pressing them to my thighs before I clutched the cloth of my cloths. I needed to gain control, dreaming and thus sleeping always left me so shaky in the real world, even if my dreams did have real things in them.

"No one really…." I kept one eye on him even as I looked around the roof, _'This had better not be a theme….'_ It was hard to see him. I took in what little I could make out of his profile as he seemed to think over my words, or maybe his next question.

"Why are you here?" Ah, question it was to be, now whether my answer would be the truth or just some half truth I would spin to suit me. I watched warry as sand swirled at the top of his gourd and shifted to see him better in the scant light and I studied him. He did not seem in any rush for me to answer as he shifted and the clouds parted lighting up the roof compared to the earlier dark.

"Just keeping an eye on things, it's my job." I was glad I'd taken the cloak from Yukorii now, it helped hide my appearance and that might save my ass right now. If I could see him this well I could only imagine how well he would be able to see me and that would not be good if he recognized me. He seemed to study me as I did him, and we both stood there like two emotionless statues as we analyzed each other.

He turned away from me then and I sighed in relief that I was being so obviously dismissed, or ignored but really I can't complain. "Your a Suna genin….right?" When he did not answer I was sure he was just simply going to ignore my question as he looked out over the forest. So I did the smart thing and headed towards the edge of the roof "That was obvious….but...ah…" I trailed off unsure.

"Why are you talking to me?" _'Shit! SHIT!'_ He was focused on me now, and I was shocked speechless at my first face to face with Gaara, who was now a completely different person. I stood much closer to him than I had before and it rewarded me with a full on view of his face instead of just his profile. His eyes, still that wonderful shade of blue I called seafoam were...dead, for a lack of a better word, it was like looking into a doll's eyes. Lifeless, he'd lost that bright glow that had once been such a part of his personality and honestly it creeped me right the fuck out.

"I...um...well you're here….I'm here….guess I'll leave you alone though…." the look in his eyes changed as I stutter my words. I can only say that if he made me creeped out before, he downright fucking terrified some core of self preservation I apparently had. Who knew I valued **my** life right?

"You are afraid of me…" It was like he was grinning with his eyes, if grins could be full of murderous intent and carry your death in their gleam.

"No Gaara, I'm not afraid of you or the monster inside you." I honestly could not tell you where those words came from, but yup there they are popping out of my soon to be fucked mouth. Thankfully my words seemed to confuse him, and they also made him pause, sand included goddess be praised. "My name….Tsukino, Akane…...later Sabaku, No Gaara….we will meet again and that's a promise." I leapt from the roof of the tower, but I felt sand whip around my body before I was able to finish my hand signs.

' _Fuck, that is really gonna hurt later…..ugh….fuck my life…stupid….I really am fucking stupid...'_

Question was, would he even remember me or better yet if he did would it be positive or negative?


End file.
